She Put a Spell on Me
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Eric Forman. An African Talisman. What could possibly go wrong? Everything! It's not your average love story. AU Non-Canon - after season 8
1. Chapter 1  Coming Home

**Author Note:** _After Season 8, I know it was terrible but I'm taking my readers for a ride. Don't ask too many questions in the beginning, because the answers will come to you in the following chapters. Enjoy…._

**She Put a Spell on Me**

T7S

**Chapter 01 **–Coming Home

**December 1979**

Thump. Thump. Boom. The manman drum had been beating steadily for the last hour. Thump. Thump. Boom. Boom. Every couple of minutes the bula and segond drums would strike a discordant beat and Eric Forman could feel his head slowly dropping. He was so sleepy and it was most likely from that mix of herbs, flowers and rum the Congo tribe leader, Prince Moudjibou, gave him to drink. The Prince loved his rum.

This was a going away celebration for the Americans who were teaching students in the far away villages. The Congo leader found that a party was the best way to thank those who taught the young children some of the New Ways of the World yet still kept them within the tribe.

The flames of the fire were hot and sparks glowed in the darkness. Eric could barely see the tools in his clumsy hands. He was trying to weave a strand of hemp around two sticks that crossed each other. The high priestess of the tribe, Saadiya, helped his awkward fingers turn the stick cross into a doll. Pelts and pieces from an aardvarks hide became the dolls hair and two dabs of coal dust were the eyes. She showed him her brilliant white teeth as she dipped the end of her braid into a small cup of blood and painted a mouth on the little voodoo doll.

The Congo leader grinned and said, "Jy is beskerm van die bose. Pasop vir die verlies van jou beskerming. Jy kan veroorsaak indien dit nie versigtig kwaad American. Pasop. "

The Prince looked at the puzzled expressions on the American's faces and repeated the mantra in English. "You are protected from evil. Beware of losing your protection. You can cause evil if not careful American. Beware."

Eric held up the blue cloth doll for the leader's tribal blessing and promptly passed out.

The last thing Eric remembered was being put on a plane. He was on the last flight to Point Place and it was New Year's Eve, 1979. He was going home.

T7S

Eric Forman was the classic dumbass, his dad's patience had worn thin and now he was forced to take a taxi home from the Kenosha airport. Fortunately, he had enough money on him to cover the fare. Donna was waiting in the driveway and although she kissed him and told him she loved him….there was anger there. He could feel it between her words.

He spent a nice half hour getting stoned with his friends before the next decade burst on the horizon. With his friends pretending to be happy and his mom pretty much toasted, Eric sat on the front porch watching the Wisconsin sunrise. It was so much colder than Africa and yet he almost missed the craziness he left behind. His dad came out with an extra cup of hot coffee and sat down next to him on the brick stoop. "Good to have you home son."

Eric looked at his dad. Did Red always look so frail or was it because he was gone for some time and hadn't seen his father everyday? "Thanks Dad."

"No mushiness or I'll pretend this little conversation never happened."

"I'm not saying a word." Eric replied looking at the soft pink and orange sky.

"Good." A few moments passed in companionable silence and Red commented, "You know your mother? She was really worried about you. Those dumbasses passed out in the basement? They never left!"

Red sighed. "Maybe if you get a job, I can get them out of my house." Red swallowed the last of his coffee and stood up. In a rare display of emotion, he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Get some sleep – I expect you to be employed by the end of the week."

"I missed you too dad."

T7S

**February 1980**

Eric spent the first couple of days of the New Year adjusting to Central Standard Time. It was sort of difficult being seven hours ahead of the rest of the general population. He quickly found a part-time job bussing dishes at one of Point Place's finer eating establishments - but in reality, he wanted to get back to teaching.

After a month of menial labor, Eric found a tutor position available in a private school that paid reasonably yet still gave him time to look for a more permanent job. The flexible hours allowed him weekends off and time to reconnect with his old basement friends. But, sadly, some people never changed.

Hyde still slept on the cot in the back room but Eric had totally missed the whole stripper saga. (Thank God!) Kelso was a _plastic badge_ security guard at Point Place Mall. Every other weekend, he would drive to Chicago and visit his baby girl while trying to woo Brooke back into his arms.

Fez and Jackie never worked out. That midnight kiss at New Year's that Eric had the misfortune to witness, was the last kiss between the cheerleader and the foreign exchange student. Now they were merely friendly roommates and co-workers.

Donna still went on to college in Madison as planned. The only real change was his parents decided not to sell their house which was Bob's big retirement plan. So Bob decided to stay, but travel a lot so his "pumpkin" would have his car when she visited every other weekend. It was a plan that Bob liked plus he got to stay next door to his two best friends!

-o-

This just happened to be one of _those_ weekends that Kelso was in town and Donna came down from Madison to hang out in the Forman basement. Donna and Jackie were lounging on the sofa. Hyde was sitting with his booted feet up on a stool and Fez was loving his _Three Musketeers_ bar. Eric was balanced on the back of the sofa just listening to Donna praise her college professors and wonder _why didn't the rest of you losers go to school?_

Hyde was lamenting the lack of good "stuff" while Jackie was going on and on about cutting her hair. Kelso was playing with a Rubik's cube or trying to pull the stickers off, Eric wasn't sure. He just looked at the scene playing out before him and wondered why he bothered coming home at all.

His friends desire to continuously watch reruns on TV or just for a better word, laziness, was bothering Eric. Jackie's _hair problem_ was also starting to bug the hell out of the younger Forman. _Maybe_ because she was an easy target or _maybe_ because she wasn't a close friend, Eric just let his irritation show.

Eric looked at the brunette and when she caught his eye, he said, "You know Jackie…you have no boyfriend, you work in a salon with your roommate, your best friend doesn't like you and your hair is an ugly shade of brown. What are you even doing down here?"

Jackie opened her mouth ready to deliver the best burn of all burns yet all that came out was a squeak. A tiny little squeak. She folded her arms across her chest and fumed silently.

Hyde nodded his head at the significant delivery of that special burn. Michael's mouth opened in surprise. Donna laughed out loud. Cracking up, Fez fell off his chair and onto the floor. Jackie was still fuming. While on the ground, Fez discovered Eric's rucksack next to the stereo.

"Eric. What is this?" Fez held the sack in one hand and his precious candy bar in the other. Eric smiled for the first time since he came down to the basement. "Hey….my souvenir bag from Africa! I wondered where that went."

He leaned forward and snagged the handle pulling the bag towards him and unfortunately, the contents spilled onto Jackie's lap. She looked down and spied the little straw doll clad in the denim fabric and Hyde snorted, "Hey Jackie, looks like you have a new friend."

She picked it up with her thumb and forefinger and said, "Ew…what is this?"

Donna laughed, "I don't know but it matches your jeans jacket."

Fez saw the doll and gasped, falling to the floor covering his eyes. "Aiiyyy! Take it away! Eric! It's bad!"

Eric chuckled. "That's my voodoo doll. It's made to ward off evil and protect me from the devil." He took the straw doll from Jackie's pinched fingers and said, "Wait a minute. _You_ are evil. We think of _you_ as the devil….Jackie; this doll is made to protect _moi_…." He pointed to his chest and then back at Jackie "…from _you_." He grinned and tossed it back in her lap,

Jackie screamed and jumped off the couch, the straw doll falling on the floor. "Eric Forman! You are mean and evil! How could you do that! And…and it's not…it's not even cute!"

Fez peered between his fingers. "Is it gone?"

Eric tossed the hemp doll back at Jackie who batted it towards Donna. The blonde laughed and tossed it to Hyde. He held it up to his nose. "Hey, I think I can smoke this!"

"Aiiyyy!" Fez saw the coal dust eyes staring at him, scrambled to his bewildered feet and ready to flee out the back door.

Jackie could see the blood red lips of the voodoo doll smiling at her, "STEVEN!"

"What?" he said while looking under the denim cloth at the hemp "body".

"Do something." She nearly cried.

"Jackie, I'm not your bitch anymore. If you can't play nice, get out of the basement."

Kelso nearly fell off the lawn chair laughing. "Hyde's a bitch." He caught the sun-glassed glare and quickly rephrased, "I mean Hyde's not a bitch."

With Eric's mocking laughter in the background, Jackie looked at the people she thought were her friends. They were all laughing and taunting her with the African straw doll. She couldn't take it anymore. Jackie turned and ran up the stairs calling for Mr. Forman.

Donna wiped tears from her eyes, "God, Eric that was the best burn I've ever heard. I don't think we'll see Jackie for a while."

Hyde sighed, "If only I had one of these a year and a half ago!"

Eric grabbed the voodoo doll and stuck it back in the bag. "Hyde, I'd hate to think that this thing could have changed your life."

Eric heard Red yelling from the kitchen. "Oh great. Little Miss Devil Woman tattled on me." He exhaled resignedly. "If I come back with a boot in my ass, you'll know why."

-o-

"….and she's a girl!" Kitty said in a scolding voice. Red wagged his finger in his son's face. "Of all your friends, she's the only tolerable one and you chased her away."

Kitty leaned forward, "You made a girl _cry_ Eric. A girl! Shame on you!"

Eric held up his hands. "Okay, nice try. You're not going to make me feel bad about chasing away Jackie, but she's not my friend. Not really. She's Fez's roommate. She's Kelso's ex-girlfriend. If you want to get detailed, she's Hyde's ex-girlfriend and Donna never really even liked her. She is just …in the way."

Red narrowed his eyes. "She paid for your engagement ring for the wedding that never happened."

Kitty added, "She took you shopping for a tuxedo for a wedding that never happened."

Red leaned forward, "She called to tell your sorry ass goodbye from Chicago. These are things _friends_ do. Maybe she wasn't your friend, but she thought of you as one of hers."

"…And you chased her away!" Kitty said scathingly. "She got my brownies on television. Maybe she got the name wrong but Jackie Burkhart tried so hard to be a good friend to you and you just couldn't see it."

Red snarled, "So just trot downstairs to your real friends and see which one of them helps you out when you really need it."

T7S

Jackie stopped at her Lincoln and fumbled through her purse to find the car keys. A light snow had started falling and normally she would have just smiled and let the fresh flakes melt on her tongue, but instead, hot tears scalded her cheeks.

How could Eric Forman be so coldhearted? Sure, in years back, they teased each other but there was an unspoken friendship there. Steven wouldn't even help her and Michael! They all laughed at her like she was Carrie in that Steven King movie!

She didn't want to go home; Fez would be there so Jackie turned onto the street and headed east. She'd drive to Salem or Silver Lake and stay in a motel – anywhere was preferable to Point Place and Eric Forman now! Jackie Burkhart had money in her pocket and a pain in her heart. She just needed to get away.

-o-

Eric skipped down the stairs and his friends barely acknowledged that he was back. _Okay….so the repeat of Charlie's Angels was THAT good….maybe_. He sat on the vacated cushion next to Donna. With Jackie gone, maybe this relationship could be salvaged. The blonde head turned and looked at him. "You know Eric….you were rather harsh. Normally, I wouldn't say anything, but you haven't been around Jackie in the last few months. She's grown up more than you think."

Eric scoffed. "You are defending her?"

Hyde swiveled in his chair. "Forman, as much as I love a good burn…and that was a damn good one too…you may have gone a little overboard. I think you should consider apologizing. If Jackie doesn't come back, we'll have no one to pick on."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah…and…and I won't get to see boobs on the weekends that Donna's not here."

Donna reached out and frogged Kelso on the arm. "You idiot, I don't show you my boobs now….how does this make any difference?"

Kelso rubbed his arm, "You hit hard for a girl!" Kelso went on to explain, "Jackie's okay - she's just different and that's why we like her. Eric, you _were_ brutal and I admire that but…what Hyde said."

Donna stood up, "I'm going home. Dad's making something weird for dinner and being down here is a bummer."

Eric watched his chance of reconnecting with Donna slip away. Hyde and Kelso disapproved of the burn of the century and suddenly, Eric Forman was the bad guy?

"Why don't you go too Kelso?" Eric suggested slightly pissed off. "I think its Hyde's beddy-bye time."

"Get bent Forman." Hyde snapped. He stood up and tipped over his chair and strode across the basement floor slamming the door to his bedroom. Kelso shrugged and left through the basement door.

Eric Forman was alone.

Friendless.

And in a basement.

This so sucked.

T7S


	2. Chapter 2 JuJu Is Not Candy

**Chapter 02** – Ju-Ju Is Not Candy

T7S

"…_You are evil. We think of you as the devil….Jackie…"_

Jackie wiped her eyes. All of the people she thought were her friends….well, they just showed their true colors tonight. Donna, that big old lumberjack just laughed. Steven smirked and Michael was just being dumb. Fez ran away and Eric mocked her. Tears filled her big blue/green eyes and she almost missed the sign indicating there was construction ahead and the speed limit was dropping. She tapped the brakes and felt her back tires slide. Jackie could feel her stomach pitch. There were no signs to tell her if she was near Salem, only to be aware of the detour ahead. Again, she tapped the brakes and the big Lincoln spun out on the snowy road.

_Don't panic! Remember what the driving school teacher taught you. Be cool Jackie._ Still, the front of the car bounced off the concrete K-Rail and she felt the Lincoln go up and over the saw horses and towards the ravine. Her head hit the steering wheel and she tasted blood but her feet were jamming the brakes against the floor. The car still moved forward into the dark abyss. _Don't let me die out here! _ That was her last thought before the world turned black.

T7S

The scent of bacon and pancakes wafted up the stairs. Eric stretched and smiled. Best nights sleep in a long time. He scratched his head and pulled on a worn blue robe. Today, he would just hang around the house and show his _friends_ how much they needed him!

Kitty slid a couple of hot pancakes on the empty plate in front of him. "What are you doing today honey?"

Eric reached for a slice of bacon. "I think I'll just organize my bedroom. There's a prep school that sends out it's homework to be graded and I could do that in the evenings for extra cash."

Red looked over the top of his morning newspaper. "Good, because you use too much hot water and I'm going to start charging you rent."

"Oh Red…Eric shouldn't have to pay rent." Kitty admonished lightly. Red looked at his wife. "Steven pays. He could always get an apartment but he pays rent." Red looked at his son. "You can thank Steven for the bacon."

Eric got the distinct feeling that Hyde replaced him in the number one son department. Laurie, wherever she was, was the favorite – Hyde stepped up to bat and Eric was a foul ball. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the bacon recognition Dad."

"Don't get smart with me today Eric. When you get done _organizing_, I need the driveway shoveled."

"Why don't you ask Hyde to do that for you?" Eric knew he was skirting dangerous territory here. Red folded his newspaper and laid it beside his plate. "I would except he is shoveling the sidewalk and front door. Dumbass."

Kitty shrugged, "Honey…it wouldn't hurt for you to step in and do some chores." Eric rolled his eyes. "Sure mom. I would be so _happy_ to shovel snow." Kitty kissed the top of his head. "Just for that, you get an extra pancake!"

T7S

It was 29 degrees and Eric was already sweating from the exertion. It would figure Hyde would take the front which had less square footing. He stuffed his shovel in the small snow pile and sat on a covered patio chair. How did this weekend get so messed up? Donna was watching him from her bedroom window, he could see her but she never waved or flirted. Was this the same Donna he was pining for?

Time away from home changed him more than he realized. All this juvenile sitting around arguing who was hotter: Jeannie or Samantha – Ginger or Mary Ann was a waste of time. None of that was going to get him his own apartment or a new car. Maybe less time with old friends and more time….at the library? Nah, he hated the library at school and certainly wasn't going back just for fun! Eric sighed and picked up the shovel. He had a driveway to uncover!

T7S

St. Catherine's Preparatory School had tons of work available and Eric raced there after school. He aced the interview and the clerk gave him the grading templates and a stack of paperwork. "You are paid by the paper. Constructive criticism is recommended for the English essays. Your graded work will be spot checked by a school employee."

The older women wearing a pair of jeweled cats eye glasses looked down her nose at Eric. "We frown on just scanning over the paper and pretending that you read it when you did not. Bring the work back on Friday and you will be paid appropriately."

Eric gladly accepted the terms and walked down the long hall toward his car. Damn, it was snowing again! His route home took him past Fez's salon_. May as well apologize and get it over with!_ Eric parked his car beside the curb and pushed into the warm flower scented salon.

Fez looked up and did a double take. He whispered something to the smocked woman sitting in the cutting chair. "If you brought that Ju-Ju with you….leave this salon!" Fez said angrily.

"Ju-ju? What is that? Candy? Some kind of Karate?" Eric was confused. Fez grabbed him roughly by the arm and drug Eric outside. "Ju-ju is an object of witchcraft! In my country, you bring out something like that Ju-ju doll to your basement; you bring bad luck to all! I don't want to be around you Eric Forman."

Eric put his hands up as if to surrender, "Okay, okay, I promise not to show my Ju-ju to you ever again. Anyways, I came here to apologize to Jackie."

"I don't know where she is. She didn't come to work, she never came back to the apartment and the last time I saw her was in your basement… with the Ju-ju doll." Fez slapped his hand over his mouth. "Aiiyyy! Eric, you hexed her!"

Eric laughed without the heart, "I didn't. I couldn't have. Besides, we were just messing around like we always did."

Fez's eyes flashed. "Did you _always_ mess around with an African voodoo doll?" Eric could feel a bead of sweat pop out of his forehead. "Well… no, but I don't believe in witchcraft and crap like that. It was just a souvenir doll I made at a going away ceremony."

Prince Moudjibou's words came rushing back, "_You are protected from evil. Beware of losing your protection. __You can cause evil if not careful__ American. Beware." _ Eric wiped his face, "Shit. I'm in some serious trouble aren't I?"

Fez crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Yes you are Eric. Yes you are."

T7S

Red Forman looked like he was going to pop a vein in his forehead. "So what you two dumbasses are trying to tell me is that a voodoo doll made Jackie mysteriously disappear?" Well, when his dad said it that way, it sounded like a bad episode of Scooby Doo.

Fez nodded. "Eric threw the Ju-ju at her and she screamed and ran."

Kitty sat down and dunked her tea bag in the hot water. "Sounds serious. May I see this Ju-ju doll?"

Fez covered Kitty's eyes. "No! You do not want to view it. Bad luck will follow you and I love you Miss Kitty!"

Kitty smacked Fez's hand away from her face. "I'm wearing my lucky four leaf clover so it's safe. Eric, go get the doll."

Eric hurried down to the basement to get his rucksack. There it was, right by the stereo. He turned it upside down and spilled the contents on the floor. Okay, here was the lion tooth, the dead tree frog posed at a miniature piano, the eye of the peacock feather; the polished stone from Blood Creek….where was the damn doll? Eric pulled the cushions off the sofa and looked under the coffee table. It wasn't there.

"Whatcha looking for Forman?" Hyde was scratching his chin. Eric replied, "My voodoo doll."

Hyde laughed, "Oh yeah…you need to let me borrow that the next time I have a bad date. Wait…I never have bad dates – that's you!"

"Ha. Ha. Jackie's missing and Fez thinks it's because of Ju-ju."

"A candy-napping?" Hyde started laughing again. "I can't eat that shit – it makes my molars stick together."

Eric sat back on his heels. "No, you moron. The doll. In Fez's country it's called Ju-ju and has mystical powers. I can't find the thing. Wait. Did you smoke it?"

Hyde looked offended. "What? No! I can get better grade hemp than that in the alley behind Fatso Burger! When did you have it last?"

Eric rubbed his temple. "Let's see….I tossed it in Jackie's lap…"

"She screamed like that chick from Psycho." Hyde grinned.

Eric chuckled, "She jumped up on the couch and it fell on the floor."

Hyde replied, "You called you mean and evil and then you tossed it back at her. That was a nice burn by the way." Eric remembered seeing Donna throw the doll at Hyde. "You were looking up the dress smelling the damn thing while Jackie was screaming."

"She ran to your daddy and oh, you stuck it back in that bag." Hyde smirked.

Eric shook his head. "It's gone now." 

_Now_, he was worried.

T7S


	3. Chapter 3 Lost – Voodoo Doll

**Author Note: **_…what has Eric done?_

T7S

**Chapter 03 **–Lost – Voodoo Doll

T7S

Eric and Hyde came back up the stairs to find the trio waiting at the kitchen table. Red's brow was raised expectantly. "So…where is it?"

Eric shrugged. "Hyde and I both remember seeing me put it back in my bag."

Fez's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head. "Aiiyyy! You id-i-ot! You have Ju-ju running loose in Point Place! No one is safe!"

"Hajji….go make me a snowman or something." Red commanded. Fez nearly collided with the patio doors in his haste to get away from Eric. Hyde sat next to Kitty while Red waited for Fez to leave.

"Son, I'm not a believer in black magic but that doesn't mean that not everyone thinks the same. I've known many people that have a good luck charm they take with them to the horse races. Some carry a rabbit's foot. Your mother wears a four-leaf clover. You have a _voodoo doll instead of an action figure_." Red's mouth felt nasty saying that. "Obviously your island friend is frightened of whatever he saw downstairs on Saturday. The problem at hand is that one of your friends are missing."

Kitty looked at her son. "No one has seen her. I called Madge, the manager, where Fez and Jackie share the apartment? Her car hasn't been in the parking lot since Saturday morning. Where would a young girl go? It's not safe out there and it's been snowing."

"What about Donna? I'll call and see if she knows anything." Eric offered. Red shook his head. "We already called Kettlehead and Donna. No one's seen her. Since Jackie's mom has skipped town and her dad's in prison, your mother and I feel slightly responsible for her. After all, it was our son that chased her out in the bad weather."

Kitty shook her head sadly. "While you were downstairs we called the police. Someone needs to file a missing persons report."

Hyde looked alarmed. _Where was his stash?_ Cops in the basement? His personal space was about to be consecrated by Point Place's finest! "I'll be downstairs!" Again, Eric was reminded of a bad Scooby Doo cartoon and Shaggy just took off!

Bob and Donna came in through the patio – Bob was shivering. "Why is Fez making a crucifix in your driveway?"

Red rolled his eyes, "I told him to make a snowman."

"Eric, what's going on?" Donna asked. Kitty quickly filled in her neighbors on what happened since Jackie Burkhart ran out of the basement on Saturday. Bob looked very concerned. "It's dangerous for a young girl to be upset and driving in the snow. Eric, what in the hell were you thinking?"

Eric didn't expect Bob Pinciotti to be pissed at him too! "Okay, maybe what I did was in bad taste but how was I supposed to know she was going to run away? She's a girl!"

Donna glared at her on again/off again boyfriend. "You doofus. I'm a girl and I would have just punched you. Jackie's not like that. You really did say some cold stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't become a suspect!"

Eric could feel the handcuffs tightening around his heart. His voice squeaked, "Really?"

Red looked at him. "Really. No one else had a reason to drive her away. Son….you're a… dumbass."

Luckily for Eric's ass, there was a rapping at the patio doors. Two uniformed officers were waiting for Red to invite them in. Officer Deshona and Officer Ridge looked like they appreciated coming in from the weather. Deshona was obviously the senior officer and started the questioning.

His first question was, "How long has Miss Burkhart been missing?"

Kitty quickly replied. "Since Saturday evening." Officer Ridge whistled softly. "Oh….that's not good. If she was in a traffic accident and you are just now reporting…."

Deshona elbowed his partner. "Does she have any health problems we need to be aware of?" The questions flowed back and forth, with Bob filling in what Kitty or Red couldn't answer. When the officer looked at Eric, he could feel his mouth dry up. "I'm sorry….what did you say?"

"You had an argument? Are you her boyfriend?"

"What? Oh hell no. I don't even like her." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Donna's little statement whizzed through his head. _"…I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't become a suspect…_" Crap, he just put his head in the hangman's noose!

-o-

The police had left after taking some pictures Kitty had and writing a lengthy report. Everyone just sat around the kitchen table, not exactly knowing what to say and Eric could feel everyone casting an evil eye towards him. He slapped his hands down on his thighs. "You know what? She ran away. That's it! Jackie just took off and we shouldn't have to worry about her."

Kitty looked at her son like he had two heads. "Eric, sweetheart. If she's not working or at her apartment where else would she be?"

"Well, here of course." He replied. Donna rolled her eyes, "Dill hole, if she's not HERE….where do you think she is?" Fez and Hyde both turned to look at Eric. "Yeah man, you scared her good with your Ju-ju voodoo doll."

Fez frogged Hyde. "Don't speak of Ju-ju or it will come back on you!" Hyde laughed and rubbed his arm. "Okay man…witchcraft or whatever you want to call it. Forman put a spell on Jackie and she's turned into a frog or something."

Red couldn't believe these kids were joking about a serious matter. "Look you dope heads. If Jackie is lying in some hospital bed somewhere, Eric is going to get a job as a candy striper. You don't chase your friends out in the snow and at night when they are upset."

Kitty looked at Hyde, "Steven…I know you don't care about Jackie anymore….what if it was me or Donna that was missing. Wouldn't you want to know that we were safe?"

Hyde thought, _Oh crap, she's playing the adopted mother card!_ He quickly replied, "Of course! Alone in the dark is no place for a female." Hyde quickly frogged Eric in the chest. "Man, you are going to make one pretty candy striper!"

Donna chuckled. "Seriously though, Mr. Forman….how long did the cop say it would take to check local hospitals?"

Red shrugged. "They have to show her picture and create a missing persons report. It could be some time."

Bob looked sad. "I don't care what the rest of you think. Pam Burkhart's daughter is a sweet young girl that could be lying in the snow somewhere. She could be hurt or…..dead. All of you are joking about it! Shame on you boys!" Bob got up and sniffed. "You better hope she's not dead."

Donna smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "And don't make my dad upset. Now I have to go back to school and he's upset. ERIC."

Eric sat back in his chair feeling the weight of everyone's anxiety on his shoulders. _Man why did I have to pull out the voodoo doll? I am a dumbass!"_

T7S

A week had passed by and no unidentified persons had turned up at local area hospitals. Jackie Burkhart's picture was posted on telephone poles and inside diners she used to frequent. Fez had created a mini-Jackie shrine at the salon to encourage the Ju-ju to return his friend safely.

Kitty was beside herself with worry. Pam Burkhart was somewhere in Cancun and couldn't come home and Jack Burkhart was given the message that his daughter was missing. This was all Kitty Forman could do for the dear girl. The rest was up to the Lord.

Red had taken to wearing his lucky rabbit's foot on his key chain. Bob was visibly upset every time he saw Eric walking around. "Why aren't you looking for her!"

Eric shrugged. What could he possibly do? Jackie was gone and no one knew where she went? Why should he care? Isn't this what he wanted in the first place? Damn, if only he'd paid attention to the curse of the stupid doll – or let Hyde smoke it.

Wait…if Hyde smoked it then wouldn't Hyde go missing? Nah…no such luck. That doll had to be in the house somewhere. There was a crunch on the snowy driveway as the police cruiser pulled up to the house. Eric didn't see a smile on the officer's faces and he felt sick to his stomach.

This couldn't be good.

-o-

Officer Deshona shook Red's hand and took off his hat. Kitty covered her mouth; she knew this wasn't a friendly visit. "I'm sorry to tell you this in person. We recovered a Lincoln that had been involved in a traffic accident. There was blood in the vehicle and a handbag that positively identified one Jacqueline Burkhart as the registered owner. I wanted you to hear it from me before you saw it on the nightly news."

Eric fell down into the kitchen chair. Jackie was dead. He was inadvertently responsible for her death! All because of that stupid voodoo doll!

Red cleared his throat; Eric could hear emotion in his father's voice. "Was it another car? Did someone hit her?" Kitty clutched her husband's arm as they waited for Officer Deshona's explanation.

"There was some construction on Highway 50 and a detour for all the folks that were heading west toward Salem or Silver Lake. Her vehicle hit the K-Rail, went airborne over some delineator posts and traffic barricades. The auto crashed into the ravine. From all indications, her body was thrown free and possibly could have gone down the river. The reason we didn't find the automobile earlier was because of the layers of snow and this accident happened over a week ago. Unless we drag the river, I don't believe we'll find her body until spring."

Kitty lost it. She cried into Red's chest for the loss of a beautiful young woman. Jackie would never become a wife, a mother to hold an innocent child in her arms. That could have just as easily been her own flesh and blood. "Oh Eric…honey…come hug me."

Eric got up on wooden legs. Jackie was gone? His mom nearly smothered him with kisses, "I'm so glad you're alive." She cried into his shoulder.

"Red!" Bob barreled through the patio doors. "I saw the police cruiser - did they find Jackie?" He asked hopefully. The officer turned and Bob saw the raw emotion on Red's face - they lost one of their "kids"

Officer Deshona nodded to Bob. "I just thought you'd like to hear it from me first."

Red wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. "Thank you, officer." There was a hitch in the older Forman's voice, "I – we appreciate that you took the time to come tell us in person."

Bob waited long enough for the officer to leave before he burst out in tears at the loss of Pamela's beautiful daughter.

T7S


	4. Chapter 4 Being Missed

**Author Notes**_: Disclaimer….I own nothing but the plot and maybe the voodoo doll! Just kidding about the voodoo doll...Don't cry!_

T7S

**Chapter 04 **–Being Missed

T7S

The snow was whipping around her fur lined hooded jacket. She had to yell into the microphone to be heard. "Good evening…this is Anna Cantana bringing sad news to Point Place today. Behind me are the damaged remains of a horrible automobile accident that may have claimed the life of one of our own citizens."

Hyde walked into the living room after finding no one in the kitchen. Bob was sitting on the sofa holding Kitty's hand while Kitty had her arm around Eric's shoulders. Red was sitting in his chair with a hand pressed against his forehead.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Hyde asked the group.

Bob shushed him and pointed at the television. Hyde laughed, "Oh….yeah that Anna Cantana is one hot chick."

Eric and Kitty glared and Hyde quickly shut up. The camera was aimed over Miss Cantana's shoulder and down into a deep ravine. "Approximately ten days ago, an automobile belonging to Jacqueline Burkhart, daughter of former city councilman, Jack Burkhart, which was found upside down - crashed below in the ravine behind me. It is believed that Miss Burkhart was a victim of the snow storm. Attempts to drag the river will have to be postponed until the thaw in spring. Again, Jacqueline Burkhart, accident victim, is missing or most likely dead."

Red clicked the remote to change the channel only to find another reporter trying to interview the tow truck driver that was pulling pieces of Jackie's wrecked car out of the ravine. He stood up, "I can't watch this anymore."

Red turned to Hyde, "I _understand_ that you didn't love her anymore, but is it beneath you to act like that little part of the human being in you, _cares_ that one of my kids are gone?"

Red turned his head and looked at his own son. "You and your voodoo crap. You find that damn doll and set it on fire. I don't want to hear about it or see it again. Kitty, I'm going to bed. Eric, take Bob home."

T7S

Eric went to bed that night and the only thing on his mind was the picture of Jackie's broken car hanging from the winch of the tow truck. He couldn't imagine what a fall from that height would do to a person…let alone someone in a car. His dad was right, one of Red and Kitty's "kids" were gone. For all her bitching and complaining….Jackie was a lot of fun sometimes. She encouraged Donna to be more feminine which in the past totally worked out in Eric's favor. She really did help him with the wedding preparations before he bailed on his ex-fiancée. She was good company when she wasn't irritable and even then she was easy to pick on. If two or three of his friends fell in love with her….maybe there was something about her he just didn't see.

He closed his eyes but dreamt of African drum ceremonies and priestess Saadiya was whispering, "_You can cause evil American….beware…." _Then Eric was dressed in the traditional Congo garb and dancing barefooted around the fire holding the talisman in his hand. Prince Moudjibou chanted, "Pasop….pasop….beware…."

He woke up in a sweat and looked around the room. What was that noise? The click was loud and then static filled the room. His heart was pounding as he dialed his clock radio back onto his favorite rock station. Suddenly, Stevie Wonder began singing, Superstition_. _"_….Very superstitious, writings on the wall, Very superstitious, ladders 'bout to fall…" _Eric slapped the "off" button. Great, now he had Stevie warning him!

T7S

The following morning was a breakfast of sorrow. Fez and Kelso had heard the news and were crying through their pancakes. Donna had come home early from classes to console her dad. She was sorry that Jackie was gone but didn't feel as close to the younger girl as Jackie had felt to her. Still…one of their basement gang was gone.

Hyde felt extremely uncomfortable because he taunted his former girlfriend mercilessly at times. He flaunted his marriage to her and even when Jackie returned from Chicago and gave up her dream job….he shunned her. Steven Hyde did not know how to handle these kinds of emotions and it troubled him.

Kelso had tears pouring down his cheeks as he shoveled mouthfuls of maple covered pancakes in his mouth. Red started to say something and Kelso exclaimed, "I'm eating my emotions Red! I don't know what else to do."

Fez handed Eric a piece of paper under the kitchen table. He looked at his foreign friend with a questioning brow and Fez nodded his head towards the living room.

"Mom, I'm not hungry. Fez and I are going to watch the news for a while."

Red looked up. "The two of you are actually going to watch live television? What, no morning reruns of comedies for you this early?" Fez looked at Eric and shrugged. "I don't think so."

-o-

Eric sat on the sofa and Fez sat an arm's length away from his friend. "In my country, when the Ju-ju has affected a person or his family….they need to be cleansed. Shaman Sanji can do this for you."

Eric read the yellow leafed pamphlet.

_Shaman (Witch Doctor) Sanji_ _can cast powerful, life changing spells safely for you. Do you want love? Better health? Perhaps wealth or __**protection**__?_

_Sanji_ _can divine your life and guide you towards a new, happy future while casting out the __**evil**__. _

_Sanji_ _will perform the Loa ritual (pronounced L-wa) to rid your universe of spirits and the supreme forces will assist your every day life. The Loa are the spirits of our dead ancestors and will help the recently __**deceased**__ person(s) in your life cross over. _

_My goal is simple:_

_Visit me and I will help restore ill health. I can clean and purify your soul. If you have __**evil**__ in your life, I can repair what is broken._

_Most importantly…I can improve the relationships you have with others. _

_Lastly, I will give meaning to what is happening to you – I will explain it or clarify it in a meaningful way so you will understand that what you do not understand._

_Come see Sanji. Let me help your soul._

Eric folded the pamphlet back into its tri-fold state. He looked at Fez who had a hopeful expression on his face. "I don't know Fez. I don't think some mystic is going to bring her back."

Fez sighed sadly. "But we do not know for sure that Jackie is dead. There was no body found. She could be a zombie – trapped between two worlds. We have to save her."

Flummoxed, Eric exhaled. "Fez….why us? I mean, why can't someone else do this Shaman thing?"

"Eric. It's simple. Because I believe in what you call mystic or magic and you are the one that cursed her. You are the one that brought out the voodoo doll. We must try. We are her only real friends! Can you live the rest of your life not knowing what would happen if you didn't try? She would haunt you for the remainder of your days. You know how Jackie was….I mean is."

Eric thought about it and a nagging Jackie ghost would be hell to live with! "Tell you what. Let me go to the library…." _Go to the library? Did he just say that?_ "…and look up this voodoo stuff and see if I can't do something on my own. If that doesn't work, we'll go to your Shaman Sanji."

Fez clapped his hands. "Eric, you will not be sorry. I have to go to work now, but could you give Kelso a ride home? I fear that he will be too fat from eating to fit in my little car."

"Yeah, I'll drive him." Eric said resignedly. He might even have to roll Kelso out of the kitchen just to stuff him in the back of the Vista Cruiser!

One week. Eric had one week to fix this on his own.

What a mess!

T7S

A small memorial was held at the Point Place Mausoleum. There was no corpse to grieve for, any official death certificate, but Kitty Forman was adamant that they all give poor Jackie Burkhart a nice farewell.

The basement friends held hands (even though Hyde thought it was a useless waste of time) and they said a reverent prayer. Bob purchased a nice spray of flowers and had a banner made with Jackie's name on it. The easel of flowers was set in the lobby as a reminder to the community that she mattered. A reminder that Jackie Burkhart had in some way, touched lives and she was significant even though she was gone.

After the memorial and everyone was walking to their cars, Eric was still the last to leave. He touched the lavender roses and looked at the picture of her pretty smiling face. The ribbon banner was flapping lazily in the cool breeze. He could feel tears in his eyes and was glad no one was around to burn him about it.

In a low voice, he touched the picture and said, "Jackie…I'm sorry….it was my fault and I don't hate you. I never did. I guess I was jealous because you liked everyone else better than me. Please forgive me."

He turned towards his car, not noticing the "Jackie Burkhart" banner had fluttered to the ground where the wind caught the slender ribbon sending it on a lone journey through the Point Place cemetery. Then it was gone.

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 Cryptic Notes

**Author Notes: **_….some questions are answered and others have just cropped up…._

T7S

**Chapter 05 **– Cryptic Notes

T7S

_Flashback – Two weeks ago_

It was warm and she felt like she was lying on a waterbed - a waterbed that had a heartbeat. Every muscle in her body ached and her head felt like it was going to explode. She was breathing. That had to be a good sign. It smelled like a horse's stall so she had to be alive right?

She lifted a heavy arm to touch her face and could feel bandages. Her skin felt tight and the effort to reach was exhausting. Her arm fell and she blacked out again.

Tabitha looked down at her newest arrival to the clinic. The poor dear nearly froze to death out there! Luckily for her, Tiny was riding in the back of the truck. Tabby simply put the slight girl next to Tiny's porky little belly and the pig's warmth kept the girl alive until they got home.

Tiny grunted and looked at Tabby with her beady little eyes. "I know baby, you're being a nurse. I'll give you treats later. Right now, I need more wood for the fire. Watch over her until I get back."

Tiny snorted and pushed her snout at the brunette head leaving a strand of mucus in the silky hair. Two little orphan Australian puppies tumbled and stumbled over to their adopted mother, Tiny, the house pig. The bigger puppy curled up against the waist of the new "animal" while the black and white puppy nuzzled against her neck. She was warm and the puppies liked this.

-o-

The sign for Tabby's Animal Zoo and Clinic was broken and hanging over the wire gate. The freezing temperatures and all this snow was not good for her sick animals. It looked like she was going to have to bring all of them into the clinic just to keep them warm while they recuperated.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders and clucked for Missus Ed, her pregnant horse, to follow her. If Missus Ed was going to deliver it would be better in the clinic than in the sheds. Lucky and Bucky quacked noisily when they saw the friendly old lady slug through the snow into the barn. She clucked her tongue and the ducks flapped their wings excitedly. Tabitha grabbed the bridle and gently coaxed the horse to follow her out in the snow. Tabby tucked the ducks into her voluminous coat pockets and promised Sleepy Sheep that she would be back for him soon.

-o-

The room smelled like hay and fertilizer and when the young brunette opened her eyes, she had a lamb sniffing her cheek and a puppy lying on her chest. Where the hell was she? The moving waterbed grunted and she carefully turned her head to gaze into Tiny's beady eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!" The young girl heard a human voice and tried to look through all the animals. A wrinkled hand reached down to pull her up. "I'm Tabitha and you are in my veterinary clinic. How are you feeling?"

"How….how did I get here?" That was the only thing she could think of. Tabitha deposited a tiny kitten into her slim arms. "Let's see, a couple of days ago I had to go into town for some feed and hay." She pointed a thumb towards Tiny. "She eats like a pig."

Tabitha snorted when she laughed. "Anyhoo…I saw you lying in the snow by the edge of the ravine. So I said to myself, Tabby….that looks like someone got hurt!" Tabitha fed a piece of cracker to a huge parrot in a wrought iron cage. "So I got out and there you were just lying there cold and bleeding so I picked you up and Tiny kept you warm until we got home."

"Why…why am I not in a hospital?" she asked. Sleepy Sheep nudged her hand with his head. She absently scratched the wooly fur. Tabitha smiled. "Snowstorm and the roads were blocked. I haven't been able to get out for a couple days so all my lovely animals have been staying with us."

"Who am I?"

"I don't know dear. I've never seen you before in my life."

T7S

Eric was nervous about meeting the Shaman. He didn't talk about it with his dad and his mother would have had a nervous meltdown if she knew! Right now, Fez was the best friend Eric had. Donna had him at arms distance more than ever before and Hyde was sleeping with someone new to help him "cope". Kelso was just too sad to come over and visit.

Eric decided that on Friday after work, he would meet Fez at the Shaman's office for a "counsel". What happened after that would be anyone's guess. The memorial yesterday was sad. It was nearly heartbreaking that Pam Burkhart couldn't fly out just for the simple memorial and Eric had heard that Jack Burkhart almost had a seizure. There really was no one left for Jackie.

Yeah, Eric truly did miss her. He missed the teasing and heckling jokes about his clothes. She always seemed to light up the room with energy and vivaciousness and it was gone. The basement was just a gloomy reminder that one of them was gone.

He pulled into the driveway and retrieved his book bag from the backseat. A pink paper fell to the floor and he picked it up. Pink paper? Where did this come from. He unfolded the paper and there was a cryptic note:

HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN

Eric could feel all the blood drain from his face and he felt faint. Did a student play a practical joke on him? What did it mean? He whispered to himself, "Jackie? Is this you?"

T7S

Flashback – Ten days ago

She put her head in her hands and tried to think. _I know the alphabet so I'm not stupid. I can name all fifty states but I can't remember the capital cities – did I know them before?_ Tabitha walked into the huge room with a big steaming bowl of soup.

"I have a short-term solution to your problem." She smiled handing over a spoon. "Since you were sleeping with all my animals…my beasts…" She snorted a laugh. "Let's call you _Belle_ after Beauty and the Beast." Tabby whispered, "Just don't tell Tiny she's the beast."

"_Belle_? I guess that works and I don't think I remember ever loving pigs, but Tiny is a sweetheart. Can I ask what day this is?"

"It's February 27 and it's 1980 in case you were going to ask. Oh, and this is a leap year so it's extra special. Good things happen to you in a leap year."

"Like what? Losing your memory?" Jackie/Belle asked. The soup was delicious and while the wind whipped outside and flurries fell from the sky, inside Jackie/Belle and Tabby were toasty warm. But it still smelled like a barn. "I noticed all the bandages. Did you sew me up?"

Tabitha was proud. "Yes I did. I can spay and neuter a family pet so well, there's never a visible scar. I just did an extra fine job on your cheek. When the swelling goes down you'll forget you were ever in an accident.'

Jackie/Belle laughed half-heartedly. "I can't remember so I'll just take your word for it." She sipped some more soup. "Where did you find me?"

"Oh, let's see….you were on Highway K just north of Paddock Lake. Don't worry dear; I'm sure the amnesia is only temporary. You had one big goose egg on your forehead. Listen, if you want to clean up, I have some flannel pajamas in the small bedroom and I washed the clothes I found you in."

_She undressed me? Oh my god_. Jackie/Belle replied, "Okay. A hot bath does sound great." She yawned and didn't realize how tiring it was to just sit up and eat! "Maybe I'll just call it an early night. I can always find out who I am later." _I hope!_

Missus Ed snorted and trotted over to lick the remaining soup from Jackie/Belle's bowl. She laughed and stroked the broad forehead of the pregnant mare. "She's big."

"Yep. This will be her first foal. I found her abandoned in a shopping store parking lot. No one had fed her and she was freezing. I love all animals and just had to rescue her. Oh, why don't you run along because Tiny is going to want your bath water!"

-o-

She looked in the stainless steel plate that served as a mirror. She was pretty. Well, maybe behind all the Band-Aids and bruises! What happened to her and why couldn't she recognize herself? The bath water was running and it made her chuckle to think that a huge pig was going to take a bubble bath later. This whole animal thing was surreal. But she did love the puppies.

There was a rapping at the bathroom door, so Jackie/Belle opened it to see what Tabitha wanted when all of a sudden Lucky and Bucky flew in, landing on the edge of the tub. They were flapping their wings to keep balanced on the porcelain rim while trying to get a drink. "Shoo! No ducks in my tub!" A little yellow rubber ducky thought passed through her mind. Was that significant? The ducks quacked in disapproval and jumped/flew off the tub as she waved a towel to herd them towards the door.

Now it was just her and her thoughts. Who the hell was she?

T7S

**A/N**_**:**__ Kudos to GiaBella83__for guessing what happened to Jackie! (The Jackie/Belle may get a little redundant but it serves a purpose. Just be patient). Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6 Reaching Out

**Author Note: **_…sorry for such a short chapter but it's moving the story along – more to follow._

T7S

**Chapter 06 **– Reaching Out

T7S

Eric heard someone coming out of the kitchen and he quickly stuffed the pink paper into his back pocket. "Hey Forman, I'm meeting Leo and Liz at the Hub – you going?" Hyde was chewing on one of his mom's cookies.

Eric hoisted his book bag over his shoulder, "Sorry man, got some money to make here. I'll catch you later." Hyde shrugged, "Okay man, Red's in some kind of mood so go in through the basement if you don't want to catch hell."

Eric waited for the El Camino to leave the driveway and all he could think of was to call Fez. Maybe they should do the Shaman thing earlier than later. His research at the library was just confusing and he needed help. Walking quickly, he passed his parents, "Got some papers to grade, I'll see you guys later!" And he was out of the kitchen and heading for the second story. Whew! Dodged a bullet there! Taking the stairs two at a time, Eric got to his room, dumped everything on his bed and dialed Fez's salon.

"May I make you more beautiful?" Fez's accented voice greeted the caller. Eric didn't want to waste time. "There's been…an…._incident_. I need you to come over after work." Eric quickly hung up and pulled the pink paper out of his pocket.

HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN

The words haunted him. This couldn't have been left by a student at the school. He hadn't been working there long enough to piss anyone off this badly! This had to be Jackie reaching out from between those worlds that Fez was talking about. There was no other alternative.

Eric kicked back on his bed and turned on the radio. At least he could review some of the papers while he waited. The DJ spoke fast and said, "Next up is Blue Oyster Cult singing one of MY favorite songs….Don't Fear the Reaper."

The melodic and spooky song began, _"….All our times - have come, here but now - they're gone…_" Eric slapped off the radio. Jackie Burkhart was haunting him!

This is what he got for being mean to her!

T7S

_Flashback 8 Days ago_

Jackie/Belle was getting used to not remembering who she was. She lived each day like it was a new gift. Whatever happened to her happened. She was alive and healthy and lucky.

Missus Ed delivered her foal and Tabby moved the mother and baby back to the barn as soon as the worst of the snow had passed. Tabitha declared she had never seen so much bad weather. Dinner always consisted of various vegetarian soups while Jackie/Belle had beef cravings. The stews were fine because the veterinarian couldn't eat an animal that she might have fixed, operated on or delivered. Jackie/Belle had developed a fondness for the old woman and her love of animals.

The two Shepard puppies decided Jackie/Belle was their new best friend. She spent hours tickling tiny bellies and stroking the soft fur. She named the black and white one Pawn because he reminded her of a chessboard. _Did she play chess?_ The larger pup was called Grunt because that was his most favorite noise. "Come on boys; let's look for magazines in the waiting room."

Yapping and playful barking ensued as each pup tried to get ahead of the other to win the mistresses favored smiled. She opened the door to the chilly reception area and found some old newspapers – from last year? _From last week? Wait, Tabby said it was March because she found me just before leap year. God, how lucky was I?_

Carrying an armload of reading material she went back into the clinic and sat on her designated cot. _Why did that seem familiar?_ A cot. _Had she been camping before?_ Jackie/Belle shrugged and sat down cross-legged and got excited when she uncovered an issue of Cosmo. The puppies jumped in her lap and circled twice before lying down for a nap. She had some reading to do.

T7S

"I hurried over. It sounded urgent!" Fez peeled off his coat and sat on the end of Eric's bed careful to keep distance between himself and the aura of Ju-ju. The brown haired boy passed over the pink note.

"It was in my car when I got home. I didn't write it and I don't know how it got there. Fez, I'm being haunted!" Eric exclaimed in near frantic tones.

Fez didn't touch the note with his fingers; instead he grabbed a G.I. Joe and used the Kung-Fu grip to hold the paper. He hissed softly, "This is bad." Looking up he shook his head sadly. "You have angered the Ju-ju. We need to see two Shamans now. One for the curse removal and one for a blessing."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Eric replied.

Fez shrugged, "How much is it worth to you?" The radio made a staticky noise and both boys looked over, "Crap it's doing it again."

Alice Cooper's spooky voice crept through the tiny speakers, _"Welcome to my nightmare…I think you're gonna like it….I think you're gonna feel like you belong…"_

Fez and Eric screamed like girls as they jumped off the bed and fled down the stairs to the safety of the basement. Eric was shouting, "Hyde! I need to borrow a hundred bucks! NOW!"

T7S

**A/N:** _I know Eric's ating like a geek but I'm trying to keep him in character - or at least what he would think if he was being haunted!_


	7. Chapter 7 What Am I Doing Here?

**Author Note: **_…Eric needs to watch his attitude…what with curses and such all around!_

T7S

**Chapter 07** – What Am I Doing Here?

T7S

Flashback 6 Days ago

_She was running from shadows and mocking words. There was a loud crash and she knew pain. She felt like a rag doll flying through the air. The shadows were standing over her and she was dying. She knew she was dying. Flashes of red flames lit the backs of her eyes and she saw the kindly face of an old woman, stroking a cat, who whispered, "Point Place." _

Belle sat up in bed breathing hard like she had still been running. What was that? A memory? A nightmare? She turned on the lamp and grabbed the tablet from the bedside table. She wrote down what she remembered before the dream faded.

A wreck – was that her car?

4 guys – who were they?

Point Place – why that town?

Red flames – some kind of fire?

A cat and an old woman – what did that mean?

The clock was just about to strike 6:00 o'clock and Belle could hear the animals stirring. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Pawn and Grunt yawned and stretched their furry little legs and curled back up in the warm spot she left behind. Belle scratched the soft furry underbellies. "Do you guys have to go pee?"

Big puppy paws tumbled and tripped as the two Shepards ran to the doggie door. Belle lifted the wood so they could jump outside and do their business. Meanwhile she set about making some coffee. Sleepy Sheep bleated softly beside the stove and Belle grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and heated the liquid while the coffee brewed.

She sat down at the table looking at her list and trying to figure out the significance of her first real dream. Sleepy suckled on the bottle while Belle scratched the soft wool on her head. "Where did I come from Sleepy?" The lamb opened one lashed eye and disregarded her question. She laughed, "Of course you wouldn't understand. I just know I came from somewhere and it's killing me that I can't remember. None of the magazine pictures are telling me what I don't know." She repositioned the lamb's bottle and continued talking, "I remember a lot of things…events, world events, but nothing personal about me. It's like I was erased from life."

"Oh Lord, I smell coffee!" Tabitha came into the small kitchen wearing her favorite ratty robe, her long braided hair hanging down the middle of her back. "How are you darling? Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. I had a dream and I don't know if it was a memory or not. Can you help me?"

"Oh, look…you made a new best friend." Sleepy put her little baby head on Jackie's knee and had fallen asleep standing up. "Tabby, do I need to burp her or anything?"

"Nah….she's fine. Where are your two best fellows?" As if summoned, Pawn and Grunt struggled against each other trying to get in through the doggie door. Being the smaller of the two, Pawn squeezed in and somersaulted while Grunt just ran him over yapping happily.

"Why don't you tell me about this dream?" Tabitha asked as she poured some hot black coffee into a chipped cup. Belle, replied, "There were these four shadows….I think they were guys…"

"What are your feelings about them? Do you remember who they were?"

"Well, one had curly hair and one guy was sort of dumb and another was really sarcastic."

Tabby laughed, "Sounds like you were dreaming about the Three Stooges. What about the fourth?"

"He had a lot of dark hair and talked different."

"Oh. That would be Shemp. I had a crush on Curly in my younger days. What else do you recall?"

"There was a nice lady with a cat. She had kind eyes and I think she cared about me."

"You are a sweetheart, everyone should care about you." Tabby exclaimed. "Anything else?"

"A wreck. I dreamed about a wreck and I'm guessing it was my car. Did you see it when you found me?"

"No honey. When I found you it was snowing and you were lying on the bank of the ravine. Maybe your car went over, I don't know….it was dark and snowing and I had Tiny in the back of the truck."

Belle put her hands in her chin. "I wish I knew at least what my name was. Did I have a wallet on me or anything?"

Tabitha replied, "I found a wad of cash in your jacket pocket and there were some items lying on the ground beside you so I scooped them up. I think they're in the shed but nothing to say who you were. I'm sorry dear."

She smiled, "That's okay. Like you said, my memories will come back – I just need to be patient."

T7S

Shaman Sanji's office was a pre-fab modular building in the middle of a snowy field. The old dirt road had turned a fresh layer of snow into an ugly brown muddy slush as the Vista Cruiser slogged up the drive. Fez was careful to sit in the backseat. "Park by the side. You don't want to appear confrontational in front of someone that can save your soul."

"The Vista Cruiser is confrontational?" Eric asked in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me." Still, he walked across the hay strewn walkway and to the glass doors. A bell tinkled over the door and Eric wondered why the Shaman needed that since anyone could hear a car driving up for at least ten minutes!

An olive skinned woman wearing a colorful headdress came out from behind a beaded curtain. "Oh….I am getting bad karma from you." The woman stood back so she could be "out of range" for Eric's bad karma. He looked at Fez, "It's like I have cooties or something!"

"You wish to see Doctor Sanji?"

"I thought he was a Shaman." Eric replied. The woman smiled, "Same thing American. Put your money in the cleansing jar." She pointed to a blue liquid filled container on the edge of the counter. Eric stuffed his money in the handmade slot. She smiled. "Good. Have a seat in the purification chairs and I will tell Sanji that you are waiting."

Fez took deep breath. "Oh Eric, this reminds me so much of being on my island! You will feel better for getting the curse removed."

Eric replied," For a hundred bucks, I better feel something!" The duo sat in the purification chairs for at least ten minutes and then Eric heard chimes. The receptionist came back through the beaded entrance and said, "You will be seen now. Please remove your shoes to leave the evil outside and wash your hands in the cleansing sink."

The men did as instructed and followed the tall woman down a short hallway where she opened a door for them. The room smelled like vanilla incense and was dark. Small squat candles lit the room and the Shaman was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Fez indicated Eric should sit. "Er, I'm Eric Forman and I'm…."

"…I am aware of why you are here. Please sit in silence for a few moments while I collect myself."

Eric felt very uncomfortable sitting on the floor of a candle filled business office. The desk was overflowing with paperwork and the calendar was from the previous year. Still, he sat next to Fez and closed his eyes.

-o-

Flashback 4 Days Ago

"Well, without a driver's license, you're just going to have to be really careful." Tabitha warned. Belle was jumping at the chance to finally get out of the clinic. The last few days had been just gorgeous! Today, Tabby needed some feed and hay from town and Belle offered to drive.

"Okay, here's the key…if you get pulled over, tell the officer's you are my granddaughter."

"God, I don't even know your last name!"

"Morgan. You will be Belle Morgan. All the state troopers know my truck so you'll be safe in it. This is a map to the feed store. It's in Point Place which is about 30 minutes from here. If you're not back in a couple of hours, I'll start to worry."

Belle smiled. "I'll just go and come back. Maybe I'll see something there that will help me remember." She whistled for the puppies and they ran through the light dust of snow and attempted a jump into Tabby's old Ford truck. Belle laughed and lifted Pawn and Grunt before climbing in. "Do I know how to drive a stick shift?"

Tabby grinned, "I hope so, if not, you'll never make it out of the driveway! Remember; make a left at Paddock Lake!"

-o-

The girl that used to be Jackie Burkhart sped down the road with carefree abandon. She left the passenger window down half way so the dogs could sniff the cold air and it helped revive her_. I must smell like the horse and the sheep by now! _The Welcome to Point Place sign seemed familiar but didn't jump out at her.

She found the little strip mall easily enough. It was at the edge of town next to a school. She looked at the huge building and couldn't recall being a student there so she shrugged and jumped down from the cab. She told the puppies, "I'll be right back…don't drive off without me!" Pawn whined and scratched at the window while Grunt curled up on the warm drivers seat and went back to sleep.

Minutes later, the bale of hay was loaded and boxes of animal feed were stored next to the tailgate. Jackie/Belle paid the clerk and climbed back up into the cab. She was greeted with wet sloppy puppy kisses and wagging tails. "Okay guys; let's go back so Tabitha doesn't freak out."

Belle drove out the exit and didn't realize it was a right turn only. _Great, now she had to turn into the school parking lot just to get back on the street!_ The old Ford truck bumped over the curb as it jerked into second gear and she made a wide U-Turn before it stalled. Then she saw something that made her heart jump in her chest.

A green and brown station wagon sat in the last stall of the parking lot. It wasn't unique or pretty but there was something about it that disturbed her. It felt like the automobile had something to do with the loss of her memory. She reached across the seat for Tabby's pad of paper. The only piece without out writing on it was pink. She grabbed a pen and scratched out _How could you let this happen._ Somehow she felt that car was responsible and she was only doing what she could to feel better.

Folding the paper, she half walked, half ran to the car and slid it in the narrow gap between the roof and the top of the window. There was nothing in the car that seemed threatening. Maybe it was the type of car…oh well! She ran back to the truck and headed back for Paddock Lake.

T7S

**A/N**_ : To my Nancy Drew….there are clues here….let's see what you find out!_


	8. Chapter 8 Unclean

**Author Note: **_….Eric and Fez seek otherworldly assistance….._

T7S

**Chapter 08** – Unclean

T7S

"…_I am aware of why you are here. Please sit in silence for a few moments while I collect myself…."_

T7S

The Shaman finally lifted his head and Eric noticed that he was wearing suit and tie_. What the hell was this?_ "I am Shaman Sanji and you have been the victim of a hex." The businessman stated.

Eric started to stand up. "This is a load of crap. You don't look like a Shaman any more than I do. I'm out of here."

Sanji smiled. "American…sit. This outer clothing is for my appearance in public. Would it please you if I wore traditional garb?"

Eric frowned, "Well….yeah! I mean I didn't pay a lot of money to see a guy in a suit!" The shaman chuckled and reached into a large wicker basket and pulled on a vest embellished with a mix of fish skeletons and animal teeth. He pulled on a mask of painted wood with pictures of snakes and hooked tassels blended with chicken feathers and leather strips.

"Is this more to your liking?" Sanji asked from behind the mask. Fez was amazed at what he saw. This was like seeing royalty for the islander.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "Well…it's better. Thank you."

Sanji held out a large wooden spatula that looked like it belonged in a pizza oven. "Put the hexed item on the wood."

Eric pulled the pink paper out of his pocket and set it on the spatula. He watched as Sanji sprinkled a fine powder over the top and then with the strike of a match, the paper nearly exploded into nothingness.

"You have been hurt or you hurt someone close to you." Sanji stated. Fez gasped – how did he know?

Eric replied, "Well….sort of…yeah. I'm here to help her cross over."

Sanji nodded. "I can assist you. Come closer." Eric leaned across the ashes of the burnt note and yelped when the shaman yanked hairs from the back of his neck. "Hey! That hurt!"

Sanji replied. "Dying hurts. You were merely inconvenienced. I also need something personal from you."

"Like what? You took my hair!" He said his voice squeaky.

"A picture. Something the undead would recognize."

Eric pulled his wallet out of his pocket and found a picture of him and Donna. He carefully tore the photo so Donna stayed whole and he gave "himself" to the shaman. Sanji looked at Fez. "You are his friend. I need you to give something to cement the friendship…something to help this dead friend cross over."

Fez reached in his jacket pocket and found an uneaten sugar candy necklace. Sanji put all the items in a flannel pouch and tied it in a knot. He attached the pouch to a two foot leather strip that had been constructed to look like a necklace. He pressed the pouch to his lips and mumbled, "bay nèg la kèk chans" and pushed it against his mask moaning a low chant.

"You will wear this for ten days. Ten days and then come see me. You will have nightmares. Remember them for they are important. Do NOT remove the talisman for any reason." Sanji held up his hand, "Even in the shower. This will be part of your person until we convene to the sweat lodge in ten days."

Sanji looped the leather strap over Eric's head and the pouch landed on his chest. "Dude, I don't wear necklaces."

Sanji's mask got close to Eric's face. "You do now….you wear this or the deceased will haunt you relentlessly."

Eric swallowed and in a squeakier voice said, "Hey….look at me…I wear good luck charms!" Fez grinned. "May I have one too?" Sanji ripped a tooth from his vest. "This will make you lucky with the ladies."

Eric exclaimed, "Now why couldn't I get one like that!"

Fez shook his head sadly, "Oh Eric…you are the one being haunted!"

T7S

Flashback 2 Days Ago

"Well honey, unless you check yourself into a hospital and see a doctor, I don't know how you're gonna get your memories back," Tabitha smiled grimly. "You're a helluva lot healthier than my little beasts Belle…maybe it's time you set off to find yourself."

"I'm not Dorothy and this is not the Yellow Brick Road Tabby. I don't even know where to go."

"Tell you what. I have a little duplex in town my brother left me – I hardly go there. I'll give you the keys. Find yourself a little job that pays under the table since you don't have identification, you can't open a bank account or get your driver's license."

"I know! I don't remember where I came from." Jackie/Belle said sadly. Tabby patted her on the top of the head. "Well, start at Point Place. You said you dreamed about it. Maybe someone will recognize you, if not go to Kenosha but can I give you a couple of words of advice darling?"

"Sure."

"There's always the chance that you're wanted by the police, or a bad husband, boyfriend and you were running away. What if they find you before you find out who you are?"

Jackie/Belle sighed. "Gosh, I never thought about that! I guess I could color my hair." _Color her hair? Was she crazy?_ "I mean I could wear a wig in public and change my voice."

"That's a good idea. Start at the outskirts of town and work your way in when you feel comfortable. When you start seeing things familiar, I'll bet you get your memory back."

"Thanks Tabby. I only have one problem."

"What's that Belle?"

"It's a long walk to Point Place."

T7S

Eric sat in the driver's seat just thinking about the foolishness of what he was doing. Wearing a stupid necklace to ward off ghosts? He paid some guy in a mask a hundred bucks to pull out some hair, stick it in a bag of candy with his photo? He was certifiably insane! The only thing good that came from this was Fez didn't act like he had cooties anymore!

He reversed into the field and his tires skidded in the slush. Fez reached over and turned on the radio. As soon as they were past the side of the building, Eric reached up and pulled the pouch over his head.

Jimi Hendrix was right in the middle of a song:

_If I don't meet you no more in this world then uh  
I'll meet ya on the next one  
And don't be late  
Don't be late  
'cause I'm a voodoo child… voodoo child…_

Eric looked at Fez who had eyes as big as saucers. He slammed on the brakes, reached down for the necklace and threw it over his head. Fez spun the dial and came into the middle of ABBA's hit song, S.O.S. "Jackie would like this." Fez said.

"…_You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to __make it__ out  
I wish I understood…."_

Eric and Fez screamed the entire ride home.

T7S

**A/N**: _Due to the many PM's regarding Eric's geekiness…please remember that he believes he is being haunted….he's generally not a brave fellow (that's this author's opinion)_


	9. Chapter 9 On Your Own

**Author Note: **_….just moving the story along…we are now live_

T7S

**Chapter 09** – On Your Own

T7S

Current Day

Tabitha led the way to an outer building that Jackie/Belle hadn't seen in her two weeks at the clinic. "Darling, I'm just going to give this old girl to you because I have no use for her." She lifted the dust covered tarp and exposed a well loved 76 Chevy Nova. "I come out once a month to start her up but I really prefer my old truck. Tiny hates the car." Tabby whispered, "She can't fit in it any more."

Jackie/Belle was amazed at the old woman's generosity. "What if I pay you back after I get a job? I couldn't just take your car."

"Belle…darling…just having you around for company has been payment enough. So the big question remains….which pup are you taking with you?"

Jackie/Belle's heart sunk. She loved both! Pawn was the smaller of the two and if she was staying in a duplex, she couldn't possibly care for two potentially large dogs. She knelt down and buried her face in Grunt's fur. "I'm going to miss you boy."

Grunt whined and tried to cuddle but Jackie/Belle had to look away. "I'll take Pawn." The little checkerboard colored pup jumped around excitedly when he heard his name. Tabby held up her finger, "I almost forgot your bag!"

Jackie/Belle opened the car door and Pawn jumped up on the passenger seat. She scratched the pup behind the ears, "You did good!" The dog curled up on the cold leather and promptly went to sleep.

Tabitha came back, "Now, here's that wad of bills you had in your jacket and these are the things I found in the snow. You have the key and address…when I get my phone reconnected, I'll call and have you put down as a tenant."

Jackie/Belle was overwhelmed with gratitude for the old woman. "So, I'm Belle Morgan, until I remember what my real name is. I'm getting a job that doesn't require a driver's license or social security number and I'm wearing a wig in public."

Tabby smiled. "Honey, that's going to get you where you need to be until you remember. Always observe and don't approach strangers unless you feel safe. Everyone has an agenda these days and I don't want my new "granddaughter" getting hurt okay?"

She smiled, "Okay Grandma. Pawn and I will come back next weekend for a visit."

Tabby waved, "I'm counting on it." She clucked at the ducks and motioned for Missus Ed and her baby foal to follow. The Nova started on the first turn of the key and the engine roared to life. This was a nice car!

T7S

Hyde sat with his arms crossed over his chest and listened to the story. Eric felt ridiculous after telling it but someone else had to know…in case something happened to him! Hyde lifted his shades, "So you're telling me you get to wear a goodie-bag for the next ten days until you go back for your sauna? What happens then?"

Fez held up his hand. "It's for the cleansing. Eric is unclean right now and the curse has to be removed. Later he will be blessed and the spirit can cross over."

"The zombie of dead Jackie Burkhart I presume." Hyde said flatly.

Eric nodded. "I'm getting messages from her. Songs on the radio that shouldn't be playing. Notes in my car from beyond the grave…"

"Forman, maybe you just need an Ouija Board so you can tell her to get the hell out of your life. This is a bunch of bullshit and you're making yourself crazy. Wait until Donna finds out."

Eric didn't care if Donna did or didn't know. This was Eric's life and it was in turmoil. Fez was really his only true friend right now and this curse had to be removed. "Sorry to bother you man…just let me know if _you_ start hearing things that go bump in the night."

T7S

Jackie/Belle gasped with glee. The "duplex" was a lovely little cottage that shared the lot with a separate house. The other house was empty but the shared yard was fenced and it was just like she imagined a gingerbread house to look "out of season". She parked on the street and carried Pawn with her little bag of belongings up the sidewalk and opened the small white gate. Pawn shot off for the front door making her laugh when he realized there was no doggie door to jump through.

The key fit effortlessly and she pushed open the door to find a living room filled with old dusty furniture. She had a sofa that needed a good cleaning, a couple of tables, big windows that had raggedy curtains. She could always sew more. _Did she know how to sew?_ Hmmmm….. Walking through the living room, she noticed that it had one bedroom and had a smaller one that was obviously being used as an office.

"Pawn! Don't chew on the sofa!" Jackie/Belle scolded. Pawn put his head between his paws, stuck his rump in the air but the happy tail was wagging back and forth. "You are too cute for your own good! Now, let's get some lights and gas in this place. We're going to make it our home!"

T7S

Eric went to work the next day with the talisman tucked under his shirt. Showering with it had been a bitch. If the flannel got wet, then the candy necklace would dissolve and he'd have a wet sock lying against his chest all day. He ended up wrapping it in a baggie, tying off the open end and that seemed to work. Just remembering what happened the last time he took it off was not something he wanted to repeat!

He felt very fortunate that the radio wasn't playing stupid shit like One Eyed Purple People Eater or something eerie from Black Sabbath! So the burden of wearing the magical pouch evened out the annoyance of just having to wear it for the next ten days. Work went smooth; there was talk of maybe a permanent tutorship with the prep school. As the week went on, Eric was actually looking forward to the sweat lodge…he just wanted this curse to be over!

T7S

By the end of the week, Jackie/Belle had new linens, dishes, a three day set of clothes and she ran out of money. While spending her cash, she stopped at a second hair store and found a blonde wig which was cut in a short bob and grabbed a pair of costume eyeglasses. She practiced tucking her long brunette hair under the wig and changing the tone and volume of her voice.

The next morning, she walked into a diner that was in the same strip mall as Tabitha's feed store that had a job opening for a waitress. "Well honey, we get most of our business after school is out so I need to make sure you'll be here every day." The manager of the diner, Max, was a decent fellow who knew Tabitha and welcomed the "granddaughter" with open arms.

"I don't have anything else going on." She replied. "I will be your perfect employee."

Max gave her a simple application to fill out and she used Tabby as a reference and her new address and was given a short pink uniform for work. "We'll see you tomorrow morning!"

Jackie/Belle was excited. Maybe now she would meet someone who knew who she was. Maybe her life would finally make sense. She stroked Pawn's furry belly. "I don't think I was a waitress in my old life. I would probably have worked in the mall selling cheese!" _ Why did that seem familiar?_

T7S


	10. Chapter 10 Dreams

**Author Note: …**_nightie night Eric_

T7S

**Chapter 10** – Dreams

T7S

Eric found himself down in the basement. Since he was wearing the talisman, Fez started hanging around more. Hyde was quietly debating Mary Ann/Ginger when Fez said, "What about Mrs. Howell?"

Both guys looked at him. He explained. "Well, she's rich and she must have been beautiful or Mr. Howell wouldn't have married her….and in the dark, who cares what she looks like?"

Hyde raised a brow, "You may have something there man. Just put a bag over a girls head and even a dog looks good. I'll take that into advisement." He stood up, "Since Donna refuses to come down here and Kelso thinks you voodoo'd out the basement…I'm gonna see if Liz needs some company. You losers don't hex anyone while I'm gone okay?"

Both men waited for Hyde to leave then Fez asked the question he had been most curious about. "You have carried the magic pouch for a week. Did you have the nightmares the Shaman warned you about?"

"Actually no." Eric replied. "I haven't heard any weird music on my radio, my week has been exceptionally lucky…I'm even thinking I don't need to do this sweat lodge thing. I should take this off because the magic is all in my mind."

Fez looked shocked. "It's a shaman blessed charm. You want to bring more misery to yourself? Eric, I am frightened for you. Don't do it!"

Eric was so firm in his belief that all this haunting was a bunch of hooey, that he ripped off the pouch and dumped it on the spool table. "There it is - your candy necklace, my picture and some hair. What kind of evil is that supposed to protect me from?"

"Aaiiyy! You are bringing back the Ju-ju! I have to go Eric. Good luck to you my friend!" Fez ran out the door like he had the devil at his back. Eric looked at the sad little pouch and a wasted hundred bucks he still owed Hyde and just sighed. No one was haunting him. This was all in his mind.

T7S

Jackie/Belle spent a wonderful day with Tabby and all of her animal friends. Missus Ed and the fawn would nudge her with those big clunky heads as she fed them special carrots. Grunt missed her and she wrapped her hands in his big fluffy fun and gave him a hug. Even Tiny lumbered from her bed and snorted and squealed in delight.

"Belle, Max tells me you are doing wonderful. How's the duplex?"

"Tabby, it's great. I enjoy working at the diner and I'm hoping someone recognizes me or I see someone I remember….I think once I get my memory back I can really start living again."

Tabitha smiled, "Well darling, be careful who you trust. There was a reason why you were on that road late at night. Get yourself a library card and I have a friend at the motor vehicle department who can get you a driver's license. Then if the _wrong_ friend finds you, the police will think you are Belle Morgan."

Jackie/Belle smiled," I'm going to use February 29, 1960 as my birth date since it was a leap year and this is a leap year so that should be lucky for me."

"I think that whoever you used to be was a clever young woman and you are going to remember soon. Just don't forget this old woman okay?" Jackie/Belle gave Tabitha a hug, "How could I forget you? You and Tiny saved my life."

Tabby blushed. "Well, I never had close family what with my brother dying and all. I feel like you really could be my granddaughter so I only want the best for you. Oh my, I'm not one of those clingy old women….you get home before the rain starts you hear me?"

Jackie/Belle laughed, "I hear you. When I get a telephone, I'll call and give you my number."

Tabitha shooed Pawn into the passenger seat of the Nova and squeezed Jackie/Belle's fingers. "Go live your life darling. Just check on me once in a while to make sure I'm breathing."

Jackie smiled, "I promise. You're right about the rain. I'll call you!"

-o-

The radio newscaster predicted on and off again showers for that Saturday. Jackie/Belle was trying to save money for television but for now it was the radio and jigsaw puzzles. _Did she like jigsaw puzzles in her old life?_ That was when she remembered the small box of things she brought back from Tabby's that belonged to her before the accident.

The paper bag contained a denim jacket with some washed out blood stains and she wondered how badly she was really hurt. There was a gold bracelet that was broken but she didn't recognize it. A light blue scarf…it was pretty and a couple things that looked like toys….something that must have already been on the ground. Oh well, if she could get the bloodstains out of the jacket it would just be another something that she had besides vague dreams to remind her of her she was.

-o-

There was a noise and he woke up startled, his heart pounding wildly in his ears and his breathing labored like he had been running the 50 yard dash! _What the hell was that?_ Was there someone outside? Eric glanced at the clock and it read 3:00 o'clock a.m. Three in the morning and he's wide awake. Shit. No one in their right mind would be outside at this time, at least not in Point Place!

Unless… Eric looked towards his bedroom window which looked out over the driveway. Three was considered the "witching hour" when all the zombies and vampires come out. He swung his legs over the bed and padded towards the glass.

Eric could only see his face in the reflection of the window. Perhaps because he was on edge, or it could have been all that coffee he drank after the Fez left….or because he removed the talisman and some old memories of how he treated Jackie came rushing back in full force.

He leaned back away from the window and covered his face with his hands. Feeling stupid for worrying about a noise, he opened the window and shouted at the rain. _Look! I have nothing to be afraid of. It was just a cat…or the Anderson's dog!_

What the hell was that?

Off in the shadows, just beyond the driveway, half hidden in the Pinciotti bushes was a hooded figure. Something dark covered the white half hidden face and it was holding something in its white hands. Eric blinked as a bolt of lightning lit the sky and suddenly the figure disappeared into the shadows and the object fell to the ground. Thunder shook the house and then Eric was flying down the stairs and out the kitchen door to see if this specter was real.

He stumbled over the threshold of the patio doors and the rain started to fall in earnest. The concrete tore a hole in the knee of his flannel pajamas and he could smell the coppery scent of blood. There it was – right by the trash can. Half crawling, half walking Eric made it to the small object lying on the ground.

The cloth covered piece of hemp with the coal eyes smeared and blood red smile fading - this was the voodoo doll he had brought back from Africa. It was the same doll that he was sure he had put in his rucksack. Then the realization hit him and Eric's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

Dead Jackie brought him back the cursed doll!

_We were always calling her the devil or evil….she just seemed to…God, she's really haunting me!_

He reached for his talisman and realized it was no longer around his neck but in the basement where he left it.

He was cursed.

T7S


	11. Chapter 11 Special Delivery from Hell

**Author Note: **_….A different view on what happened with the voodoo doll…._

T7S

**Chapter 11 **– Special Delivery from Hell

T7S

The bolt of lightning startled her. All she knew was that she woke from a dream and remembered this house. It wasn't a remarkable house but it was familiar and this little straw doll belonged here. Her black hoodie was soaked and when the trash can lid clattered to the ground, Jackie/Belle knew she better leave before she woke the owners. There would be time later to find out who lived here and why she was drawn to this two-story home. She quickly backed into the shadows and ran to her car.

The dream seemed so real! Those same four men that Tabby called the _Three Stooges and Shemp_ were sitting in a cave muttering about nonsensical things and she was there…yet not there. No one acknowledged her presence.

She was invisible to them.

But, she _knew_ exactly how to find this house, even if she didn't know who lived here; she _knew_ that a lot of answers to her questions lie in that structure. But were they bad people? Or good? The quick ride back to her home was spent trying to remember.

-o-

"… _I should take this off because the magic is all in my mind."_

"_It's a shaman blessed charm. You want to bring more misery to yourself? Eric, I am frightened for you. Don't do it!"_

Eric was shivering in the basement trying to find that damned talisman. His Spiderman pajamas were soaking wet and he was leaving puddles on the floor. Maybe it still had some luck left in it. He finally located the leather strap which had fallen under the lawn chair, the strap broken and it looked dead on the floor.

Careful so as not to wake up Hyde and have to explain why he was soaked, Eric quickly tied a knot between the two halves to make it whole and pulled it over his head saying a quick prayer. His bloody kneecap was killing him so he hurried upstairs for bandages.

He didn't want to think about the voodoo doll stuck in his pajama pocket or the ghost he saw in the bushes. No one would believe him. He could hardly believe it himself! Eric could barely look at his face in the mirror. He really meant what he said at Jackie's memorial.

"_Jackie…I'm sorry….it __is__ my fault and I don't hate you. I never did. I guess I was jealous because you liked everyone else better than me…."_

There was never a time that Eric could remember Jackie looking at him as anything more than Donna's boyfriend. This, in retrospect, kind of hurt, since Donna didn't turn out to be the best girlfriend! It seemed that "someone" like Eric could never be attractive to "someone" like a high school cheerleader.

Yes, he was more than mean to her, but most of the time he was just kidding (_yeah right!)_ except weeks ago it was said in the presence of a cursed voodoo doll. He sighed. Now he did need to see the shaman and give up the doll before anything else bad happened to his other friends!

T7S

Jackie/Belle unlocked her door to find Pawn waiting anxiously for her return. She picked up her black and white pooch and kissed the cold wet nose. "I needed to do something. I had questions and I'm getting closer to an answer. Next time you come with me okay?"

Pawn wagged his little puppy tail and barked. She set the dog on the floor and headed for a hot shower. Who could she talk to about this? Or more important – who could she trust? If she went to see a doctor about memory loss they might just stick her in a crazy house and she'd never learn who she was. But if she was running away from an ex-husband like Tabby thought, she was doing good just hiding out under a blonde wig and trying to survive.

She needed a friend.

-o-

Eric couldn't go back to sleep. Part of him wondered who delivered the doll from hell and part of him was glad he didn't see "them" up close. Still, his nerves were on edge. It was like all his geekiness was coming out and it was hard to be cool anymore. Well, not that he was all that cool to begin with!

His folks didn't believe him about the voodoo doll. They weren't at the ceremony – his dad didn't drink the potion. Donna didn't want to discuss black magic; in fact she was too busy to discuss anything. There was a relationship that died on the vine! Hyde thought it was a crock and just wanted to see what kind of burn he could turn it into. It seemed like he didn't even care that Jackie was gone!

Kelso missed her – he did call to say that between the basement and Jackie being gone it was messing with his mojo and that was the one thing a Kelso prided himself on – his mojo.

That only left his new best friend.

Fez.

As Fez would say, "Aiiyy!"

T7S


	12. Chapter 12 Devil in a Pink Dress

**Author Note: **_….now for something completely unexpected…._

T7S

**Chapter 12 **– Devil in a Pink Dress

T7S

Eric spent most of his Sunday avoiding black cats, the number 13, he didn't watch any TV channel that had a six in it and stayed away from every ladder in his dad's garage. He ate Lucky Charms for breakfast, lunch and dinner just to be on the safe side. Monday rolled around bright but chilly and Eric thought the horrible weekend just might have been a bad dream.

He had breakfast with his dad who seemed to be in an uncommonly good mood. That should have been Eric's first clue. His mom put a paper sack on the table, "Oh honey, I made a lunch for you. Put it in your backpack and you won't have to eat at that awful cafeteria."

"Thanks mom." He replied between bites of banana pancakes.

Kitty smiled. "Oh, honey, please take this bag to the trash when you go to your car? It's some bad tuna that I found in the fridge." He nodded, looked at his watch and declared, "I gotta go! I'm late!"

Eric grabbed both bags, put one in his duffle, slipped into his jacket and hurried out the door. The Anderson's cat suddenly came flying out of nowhere and latched onto his pant leg. _The tuna!_ Eric tried shaking the black cat off his leg but the tiny sharp little claws had dug into the fabric.

Red looked out the door to see his son doing some kind of new fangled dance. Eric's hands were above his head, he was hopping in a circle and then a cat went flying off into the grass. _Kids_….Red turned to Kitty, "I'm taking Bob to the new auto center this morning."

"Okay honey. Some of the ladies from LOPP may stop by to discuss the Memorial Parade."

Red frowned, "But that's not for another couple of months."

"Well, Red…it is March and these things take time!"

He shook his head, "Well if you need an entertainment act, our son has invented one in the driveway!"

-o-

Eric's leg was killing him. Actually it was both. His kneecap was still sore from the eerie Saturday night drama and now the other leg had been clawed by a possessed puss. He clicked on the radio trying to find the weather report. His usual presets weren't working and he was getting static, just like his bedroom radio.

With one eye on traffic and the other on the radio, he pushed the FM dial and was treated to Cliff Richard's voice whispering, the words to the 1976 version of _Devil Woman_. "….._I've had nothing but bad luck…Since the day I saw the cat at my door So I came into you sweet lady..." _Eric quickly turned the radio off. He couldn't escape it and it seemed like evil was just surrounding him.

Crap!

T7S

The diner was busier than normal and Max liked it that way. Belle, his new waitress, was popular with the older students and faculty at St. Catherine's Academy. Diane, the more experienced waitress, had been training Belle and recommended that Max assign the girl her own set of tables.

Jackie/Belle was excited – this meant no more sharing tips with Diane. She was given the three booths near the front door and the tables in the corner. She had seven tables in her "station" which she was now responsible for. Almost giddy with excitement, she went about filling the sugar containers and making sure each table had ketchup and mustard ready. The napkin boxes were full and the floor swept and tidy. Her only thoughts were_ "…bring on the customers!"_

The noon hour brought a full house and the orders flew through to the kitchen while the smells of hot onion rings and sizzling burgers filled the restaurant. Plates of hot meals were set on clean tables and the big gray containers were filled with dirty dishes just as efficiently. Towards the one o'clock hour, the lunch crowd was dwindling and Diane begged for a break.

"Belle, hon…could you take those two new customers for me? I've got a blister and I need a cigarette."

"Sure, not a problem!" Jackie/Belle was running on adrenaline and making money!

-o-

Eric heard the lunch bell and looked at the clock. Finally! He could take a break from grading papers. However, he was dismayed to find that he missed the first bell for the beginning of lunch and now students were returning to the library. Damn. Now he had to eat lunch in the car.

He gathered his papers and duffle and carried it to the parking lot. Once he opened the Vista Cruiser door, it stunk like dead fish. That should have been his second clue. He had thrown away his real lunch and brought his mom's trash to school! Eric thumped his hand against his forehead – and he was starving! Well, there was always Sam's across the street…he could grab a burger and eat it on the way back to the library!

The glass door swung open easily and Eric almost relished the smell of a cheeseburger on the grill. His stomach started to rumble reminding him of why he was there. He quickly grabbed the nearest table and a menu. Seconds later a waitress popped up smacking gum. "Can I take your order?"

He looked up to beg for a few seconds and looked back at the menu then a sledgehammer fell on his head – figuratively speaking or course! He looked back up at the smiling waitress. Her pretty blonde hair framed a heart shaped face, she wore classic glasses but damn, she looked just like Jackie! That should have been his third clue! Now he was seeing his dead friend in diners!

"Honey, do you want to order or not?"

He looked at the name tag and suddenly his throat was dry. Belle? She could be an exact twin for his long gone friend. She smiled at him and he felt this odd shiver of excitement run down his spine. "Uh…yeah…Can I start with a Coke?"

She scratched down his drink order onto her pad and tucked it in a huge pocket of her apron and gave him a brilliant smile. "Sure, I'll get your drink and you figure out what you want to eat."

Meanwhile, Eric heard the cook shout for _Belle_ to pick up order 708. He leaned sideways and looked at those sexy legs that looked perfect under that pink waitress uniform. White tennis shoes just made the toned calves a bonus. She was friendly and sassy…nah….couldn't be! The Jackie he knew would never _be _a waitress. She would be complaining _about_ a waitress.

This was just one of those weird voodoo doll coincidences which would be cleared up at tomorrow's sweat lodge appointment with the Shaman. Before he knew it, Belle was right back at his table with a large Coke in a chilled glass. "Decide what you want?"

His heart was pounding. "Wha…what's the special?"

She smiled at him again with that dazzling smile. "Well the Special is meatloaf…" she leaned forward like she was going to whisper, "…but I would recommend the turkey club."

God, he was charmed! "Yeah…club me. I mean turkey please." She wrote down his order, "Would you like fries or onion rings with that?"

"Fr-fries please." He stammered. Belle smiled and tucked her pencil in her pocket. "It'll just be a few minutes."

Eric couldn't do anything but watch her walk away. _Did Donna's hips ever sway like that?_ The waitress attended to some other restaurant patrons in the same manner she did Eric, but he wanted to feel like it was more special than it really was.

He was still daydreaming when the whiff of hot French fries woke him up. The platter was pushed on the table and his check was ripped off the tablet and set under the salt shaker. "Just pay at the register when you're done." She turned to go and Eric quickly said, "Belle."

She turned around at the name, "Did I mess up your order?"

"No. It's good…I was just wondering how long you've been working here. I've never seen you before."

Diane had just come off her break and swooped in, "Hey sweetie, go take your break." She turned to Eric, "Belle's been with us for a few weeks. You must not have been in recently."

Eric looked at the older wiser woman and knew what she was thinking. She was figuring that he was going to hit on the new girl. The defensive posture Diane adopted told him that much. Quickly, he said, "I guess it has been quite a while. I missed the food." He bit into a French fry and smile, "Yummy."

She nodded her head. "Okay…if you need anything else, call me. My name is Diane." She made sure her point got across as Eric nodded and started eating in earnest. How foolish was it for him to think that 1, Jackie was a waitress AND blonde and 2, that he could ever attract someone as lovely as Belle?

This was just one day of weird events overlapping and coinciding and he wondered if he'd see a comet crash into the water tower. That would probably be the frosting on the cake!

The devil sent him a message wrapped in a pink dress and then mocked him.

Eric Forman felt like an idiot.

T7S


	13. Chapter 13 Flesh Basket

**Author Note: **_….not everyone is a believer….but maybe they should consider the possibilities…._

T7S

**Chapter 13 **– Flesh Basket

T7S

Jackie/Belle pushed off the brick wall and threw her plastic cup in the trash. It would be nice if Max had a table or _something_ in the alley besides the garbage can! The weather was getting warmer and pretty soon her little yard would have flowers…if Pawn didn't stop digging! She smiled as she thought about her last customer…was he checking her out? He had the nicest green eyes and such an honest face. He was probably married. Guys like that had wives already and a couple of kids. If he ever came back, she'd have to ask him if he had a brother! But then again, he might be one of the bad guys!

Still, she didn't get a bad vibe from him. He seemed awkward and shy….maybe he was the parent of a student at the school. Jackie/Belle shrugged and tied on her apron and got ready to finish the rest of her shift.

Pawn was barking excitedly and scratching at the front door when she walked up to let herself in. This had to be her best day yet – her purse felt heavier than usual and she didn't want to count her tips in front of Diane or Tammy. Instead, she let them spill out on the scratched coffee table. Eleven dollars, 70 cents and a Canadian penny. God, if her tips were this good, she could afford a TV in a couple of weeks!

She felt like dancing – life was getting interesting again!

T7S

Fez met Eric at the water tower. Eric figured if a comet was going to hit Point Place, it might as well take him out at the same time! Fez brought him a beer and they looked out over the city saying nothing for a while. Then Fez spoke first. "My shrine at the salon tipped over."

Eric looked at Fez, "I don't know what that means."

Fez shrugged. "It could be many things. Ju-ju could be running crazy through town and my shrine to Jackie couldn't contain it. Maybe Point Place had an earthquake? Or...the devil is coming."

Eric almost laughed. "I don't think we had an earthquake. That would've been on the news. But the devil coming? I think I can prove that."

Fez looked skeptical. "How could you prove that?"

Eric sighed, he hated reliving Saturday night/morning, but Fez would be the only person that understood. "I woke up out of a sound sleep at three in the morning. I don't know what or why this woke me up. I walked to the window and looked out and Fez, I swear, I saw a ghost. Lightning lit up the sky and the ghost disappeared but left me this." Eric pulled the voodoo doll from his pocket and Fez screamed but in his haste he scrurried, losing his balance, then fell against the rusting bars and tumbled off the water tower.

"Oh crap." Eric scrambled to his feet. "Fez!" He shouted, "Are you okay?"

"ERIC!" Fez shouted back. "I hate you!" There was a whimper and a soft, "I need candy."

T7S

Kitty tucked end of the ace bandage around Fez's elbow. "Now aren't you boys a little too old to be falling off the water tower? I thought Michael Kelso was the only one that did this on a frequent basis….ahahahaha." She laughed and pulled the thermometer out of Fez's mouth.

"No fever, a couple of bruises and a slight sprain. You'll be alright honey; I'll make brownies while you hold that ice pack on your noggin."

Eric sat down across from his friend who was glaring at him. "It's in my car."

"Oh great, now you've cursed your car. I hope you get three flat tires tomorrow!" Fez grumbled.

Eric thought about it and said, "Shit!" He ran outside and Fez heard some noises and quickly Eric returned, out of breath but looking much more relieved. "I put it in a can in the garage."

"Oh! So Mr. Red can go outside and harm himself! You are an id-i-ot!"

Eric slapped his forehead and ran outside again. Fez smiled as Kitty brought him a glass of milk. "Where did Eric go?"

"Oh Miss Kitty, Eric's putting something away. He'll be right back."

"Oh. Okay. The brownies are cooking and when that melts, holler for me. Donahue is interviewing Liz Taylor and I want to watch it." Kitty removed her apron and pushed through the kitchen doors and into the living room. Eric ran back into the kitchen. "I buried it in a hole far away from the house."

"Much better. Now, tell me the rest of your story." Fez said rubbing his sore elbow. Eric looked around to make sure his mom wasn't nearby. "Anyways, I was attacked by a black cat this morning."

Fez frowned. "No way. Prove it."

Eric rolled his eyes and dropped his pants so Fez could see the badly scraped knee and the gouges from the cat. It was unfortunate that Red wanted a beer at that moment. "Eric…what the hell? Wait, I don't think I want to know and if that's some weird thing you brought from Africa….take it back." Red grabbed his beer and went back through the swinging doors with the word _dumbass_ left hanging in the air.

Fez was laughing as his friend quickly pulled his pants back on. "Oh Eric. You are so funny. Okay, you were injured by the spirit of the devil. Go on."

Eric told Fez about the weird radio static he'd been getting which was followed by the eerie rock songs which Fez agreed was not a good sign.

"Then I think I saw Jackie's alter ego. A twin, I guess."

Fez's eyes bugged out. "A doppelganger? Wow...this is scary Eric! Describe her."

"Well, she's a waitress near my job. She has short blonde hair, glasses, very sweet and she didn't even recognize me. I think I have a crush on her."

Fez gasped, "She's the complete opposite of our Jackie. Dark hair….beautiful eyes…bitchy. Oh how I miss her."

"What does this mean?" Eric asked.

"The Ju-ju has manifested itself into a flesh basket. That waitress is bad luck. You need to stay away from her until after the sweat lodge. When you are clean and blessed, maybe the spirit will leave her body."

"But, she's been working there for a few weeks. Why hadn't I seen her before?"

"You said you just go the voodoo doll back...yes?"

"Crap. You're right. I'm screwed and attracted to a flesh basket."

Fez smirked. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

Eric sighed. "Yes Fez...Of course."

T7S

The house seemed so empty and Jackie/Belle was done reading all the magazines so she turned to her pup. "Let's go for a ride. I want to see that house in daylight."

Unfortunately, the sun was setting early and Jackie/Belle was getting street names mixed up. She knew how to get there the night of her dream, but now that she was wide awake it was like the house was almost out on the peripherals of her memory.

The big engine of her Nova rumbled down the street and some things were starting to look familiar. She turned on her headlights and looked at the big two story houses. Yes! She was on the right street. Two more houses and there it was. The house she recognized. She knew this house. Wait...what was that? There were people in the driveway! She wasn't ready to see the people yet. Pawn started barking and howled out the window when she tugged his leg. When her dog was safely back in the car, she laid rubber on the asphalt in her haste to go home. She wasn't ready yet. She just wasn't ready to ask those questions.

Fez and Eric looked up at the rumbling noise and when the large black car stopped in front of the driveway shaking the ground, a hound from hell starting barking. Fez got goose bumps and Eric could feel the blood rush from his head. It was a woman driving and although he didn't see her face, he knew it was the ghost! And she brought her demon dog with her!

The car skidded on the road as it roared off and Fez ran to the street. In the soft light of the street lamps, he could see proof that the devil had been in Point Place. "Oh please let me get home safely." He prayed aloud.

Eric could only say, "Mommy!"

T7S


	14. Chapter 14 Ceremonies

**Author Note: **_…..it's all about what you believe can come true…._

T7S

**Chapter 14 **– Ceremonies

T7S

Eric wrapped the voodoo doll in a garbage bag, stuck it in a cigar box he found in the attic, wrapped the box in a tarp and put the tarp into the wheel well of his car. That was the only way Fez would even get in the Vista Cruiser. Both men determined that the Shaman was the only person who could dispose of the cursed doll.

They drove to the small building that was in the middle of a muddy field just outside of Point Place. Eric was careful to park beside the building instead of in front of it to avoid Fez's idea of being _confrontational_ to the soul saver. Fez walked in front of Eric because he didn't want to be_ downwind_ of the voodoo doll's Ju-ju. The hay strewn walkway was fresh and the bell still tinkled over the door.

The head-dressed woman cast the evil eye at Eric again. "You are bringing bad karma into my building? Put your wickedness into the cleansing jar." Eric promptly dumped the doll and his $100 into the blue water. Both men went to sit in the purification chairs.

She looked back, "I'll tell Shaman Sanji that you are here for the curse removal. Do you have your pouch with you?"

Eric had gotten so used to having it on his body that he forgot he was wearing it! "Yes, I do."

"Put it in the cleansing jar."

Fez sighed happily, "I feel better already. The Ju-ju is drowning in the water and we will finally be free of the bad magic and Jackie will no longer haunt you."

The chimes alerted the men to the return of the receptionist. "Follow me and prepare to remove your shoes." Fez and Eric washed their hands in the cleansing sink and were escorted to a small bathroom. Two robes were handed to them with the instructions to only keep on their boxers.

Eric stepped out and found a door leading to the outside was propped open and a hay strewn path was leading to a small Coleman tent. He looked at Fez, "This is a $100 sweat lodge?" Fez shrugged and walked barefoot through the hay and Eric had to run, his white robe flapping as he did.

Shaman Sanji was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his hands above a Hibachi. "Are we making kabobs or something?" Eric joked feebly.

Fez glared at his friend, "No. It's cleansing fire. Sit down."

The Shaman held up his hands palms out and then finally opened his eyes. "We are going to perform the ceremony of _Tamascal – _it is for a global purification of the emotional, social and physical self. I will put myself in a modified state of consciousness and you may or may not talk with the deceased…it is entirely up to you."

Shaman Sanji held up a long hollowed tube and sprinkled a mixture of herbs and powder and lit the end on fire. Within seconds, Eric had a good idea of just how the Shaman was going to enter the _modified state of consciousness_! "Hey Shaman…wanna pass the peace pipe?"

Within minutes the tent was smoking literally and figuratively. Sanji sprinkled water over the hot coals and started chanting while Eric and Fez enjoyed the fine buzz in their heads. Sanji was rocking back and forth slowly chanting the same thing over and over. "_Red sy siel uit die bose. Reinig hierdie man_." Fez and Eric started rocking and repeating, "_Reinig hierdie man_." The marijuana laced herbs Eric inhaled started producing something he would always refer to as "sweat lodge visions."

The images didn't seem to make any sense to him, but the feelings were real and for a moment, Eric felt like he was Jackie. He could see himself mocking her and taunting her with the voodoo doll and yet he still felt the embarrassment she must have felt. He was mean and cruel and why she didn't take off her shoe and knock him in the head was a mystery… Strangely enough, the feeling of humiliation was the worst of it. He felt lost and alone. Those big eyes of hers haunted him.

"_Red sy siel uit die bose. Reinig hierdie man_" Sanji chanted. "Save his soul from evil. Cleanse this man." Steam filled the air and Eric could feel perspiration trickling down his back. "_Spaar hom_." The friends repeated. Sanji whispered softly, "Save him."

Hours later, Fez and Eric woke up to find they were lying in the tent, their clothes folded neatly and their shoes just outside the canvas door. Fez looked at his friend, "I think I'm hungry."

Eric laughed. He did feel clean and refreshed. He felt like a new man. "I think we should buy some of that peace pipe for the basement!"

T7S

The next day, Eric timed his lunch hour so he could go to Sam's and get a better look at Fez's "flesh basket". If the sweat lodge experience worked, then there would be no blonde beauty to wait on his table! Or so he hoped. The Shaman should have righted all the wrongs and everything ought to be back to normal.

He pushed through the door and there she was. Slightly leaning over a booth table, pink uniform riding up those strong thighs…Eric swallowed hard. Almost as if she knew he was looking she turned her head and blinded him with that smile. The devil was still here but Eric was determined to dance with her. He quickly grabbed a table and started reading the menu hoping _Belle_ would come over quickly.

From the corner of his eye he saw the hem of the pink uniform approach his table. "What do you want to order honey?"

That wasn't Belle! It was the other waitress…Diane. He looked up and she smirked, "If you were trying to get my partner to wait on you dear, then you need to sit in her section, which you can see is full up. What do you want to order?"

Eric tried to not let his disappointment show. "Cheeseburger and a Coke."

Diane smiled, "Sure honey, I'll be right back."

Damn! Belle was busy and how was he supposed to get a seat in a standing room only section of the diner? Instead, he sat back and watched as she fluttered like a graceful hummingbird darting between tables bringing food and taking orders. She was popular – he noticed several colleagues laughing and joking as they ate but also watching the beautiful waitress.

"Hey Turkey Club. How are you today?" Belle asked. Eric was so startled he jumped. "Good. You?"

She smiled, "Busy. You should come earlier next time and sit over there." She pretended to whisper, "The service is better…just don't tell Diane." A small charming giggle and she was whisking away a tray full of fries and burgers.

Eric made a mental note to be at the diner a lot earlier tomorrow! Flesh basket indeed!

T7S

By the end of the week, Eric was becoming a regular customer and he looked forward to those tiny snippets of conversation he had with Belle. He knew she was being "waitress polite" but he loved the sound of her laugh and her vivaciousness. If she was Jackie's twin, he wished he had paid more attention to this side of his old friend that he always ignored in favor of making Donna happy.

By Friday, he was enjoying the baked potato soup when Belle sat down across from him in the booth. He was so startled he dropped his spoon. "Hey." She said.

His eyes must have looked huge. "Hey yourself."

"Do you work at the school?"

God, she was beautiful. Why didn't he ever notice this before? If only Belle's hair was that shiny brunette color….Belle touched his hand. "I asked if you work at the school."

He shook the cobwebs from his brain, "Yes, although not officially."

"What do you do?" Her head tilted and her eyes sparkled behind her lenses. _Men don't make passes at girls who wear glasses_….what a lie that old adage was! She was talking again – oops! "Oh, I'm a Tutor."

"So…you work in the music department?" she queried.

"What? No." _Music department?_ He was not musically inclined at all!

"Well you said you toot. I was wondering what you tooted."

Eric laughed and suddenly felt bashful. "I'm a tutor – I help the kids with classes that they are failing."

"Oh…you're like a coach." She exclaimed. "I thought you might have been one of the faculty…because you're too old to be a student."

Eric relaxed and smiled. "I hope that's a good thing." She nodded, "Well, yes because I would hate to flirt with someone that I should be babysitting!" He swallowed hard. "You're flirting with me?"

She rolled her eyes, "See? I'm not even good at that! I have to work on my flirting muscle thank you very much!"

Eric quickly said, "No – you did great! I totally knew you were flirting…I'm just…preoccupied."

She put her chin in the palm of her hand. "I need to know something."

"Know what, Belle?"

"How this is going to end. I have you pegged as a married man with kids."

Eric almost choked. "I wish! Are you still flirting with me?"

She grinned, "Maybe. Keep coming around and maybe we'll have dinner sometime."

Why did his heart start banging against his chest like this? Was it the soft pink lipstick? He loved watching her mouth when she spoke and dammit he was so….so intoxicated by her. She was addictive and if Jackie was like this in person it's no wonder Kelso and Hyde were attracted.

"I think I'd like that." He smiled.

She clapped her hands together. "Good, because I have to go back to work and you need to pay your bill." Eric never saw her slid the check under the salt shaker. It was like _magic_.

T7S


	15. Chapter 15 It's Been a Drag

**Author Note: **_… hoping for a miracle they don't know is already happening…._

T7S

**Chapter 14 **– It's Been a Drag

T7S

Jackie/Belle sat in her living room watching The Love Boat reruns on her brand new (second hand) color television. Pawn was lying on the sofa with his head in her lap. She remembered the names of the whole Love Boat crew, just nothing about her own personal life or history. What weird freaky kind of amnesia was this? Like Tabitha had said, some things were coming back to her – like the location of The House. The faceless dreams were becoming more vivid but still didn't make a lot of sense.

She sighed, was she being foolish for flirting with Turkey Club? He had the nicest green eyes and sandy brown hair. He seemed so shy and unsure of himself most times it was endearing. How would someone like him be interested in someone like her? If only.

-o-

Kitty smiled. "It's so nice to finally have a family meal together. I thought we were all falling apart ahahahaha, isn't that silly?" She spooned some thick beef stew into Hyde's bowl while he grabbed a handful of crackers. Eric sat down, "Yeah, it's been a while."

Red looked up from his evening paper. "Boys, I need the garage cleaned out later. I'm having a garage sale next weekend. I'm getting rid of some stuff that's just taking up space."

"Like Eric?" Hyde quipped. Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm hardly ever home so it's not me you dreamer."

Kitty sat down, "Steven how is Miss Liz these days? You two seemed awfully snuggly lately." He shrugged. "Don't know – we broke up. I'm not interested in relationships these days."

Eric thought back to his lunch date. Belle was pretty much the only thing on his mind these days and he barely knew her! _What would she look like without the glasses?_

"Eric, I'm talking to you."

He looked up and Red was frowning. "Are you coming with us on Sunday or not?"

Eric frowned, "What's Sunday?"

Red rolled his eyes and Kitty sighed. "They're dragging the river. The ice is almost thawed. We thought you'd want to come with us and Bob to the accident site."

Eric was very aware of Hyde looking for his reaction and frankly, Eric didn't give a damn what his adopted brother thought anymore. "Yeah, I want to go. I feel responsible for the accident and if Jackie's down there…well, I need to be there."

"I'm glad to see you acting like a conscientious adult son. It took you long enough."

"Now Red, it's been hard on all of us. Hasn't it STEVEN?" Kitty said pointedly. Hyde sat up, "Yes. Yes it has Mrs. Forman. It just hasn't been the same since Jackie left… all because of Eric's voodoo doll." He smirked so Eric could see it.

Red slapped the table with his newspaper, "I told both of you – no more of that damn voodoo hoodoo nonsense! Steven, you are coming along too and no arguments."

Hyde had that "Thanks a lot Forman" expression on his face. Eric just ignored him and went back to thinking about what he would order on Monday. She always had a smile…how would someone like Belle be interested in someone like him? If only.

T7S

Sunday loomed bright and pretty for the last week of March. Spring was showing her colors and the weather was warm. Pawn was growing out of the puppy stage and into the awkward stage where he was all legs and no grace. His big doggy feet often tripped him and his digging was starting to drive Jackie/Belle crazy.

"Let's go for a ride!" She stood up and Pawn ran around in a circle barking excitedly. When she picked up the car keys, he ran for the door slipping and crashing into the wood panel. "You goon….sit while I get your leash." He looked up at her with his big puppy eyes – one of them an off color of blue and she kissed his head. "I love you too."

The ride to Tabitha's was nice. She rolled down all the windows and Pawn hung his furry head out while he bit at the wind, his lips flapping with the breeze. She was almost at the Paddock Lake turn off when she slowed. There was a TV Station van, several cars and a group of people standing on the edge of the road. A couple of fire trucks were parked beside police cars.

What was going on? _Wait, was that Turkey Club?_ Jackie/Belle thought she recognized some of the people in the crowd, but cars behind her were honking.

Eric looked up at the rumbling auto and nudged Fez. It was the devil dog! The driver looked familiar but they couldn't tell who it was. The honking continued until the black Nova drove off. Fez shivered. "Maybe it didn't work."

Eric shrugged. "I think the devil has put a spell on me – I'm infatuated with your flesh basket!" Red coughed to get their attention. "The firemen have reached the bottom of the ravine." Both boys stepped towards the guard rail where Hyde was chatting with a reporter.

For over an hour, the firemen and a couple of police officers drug hand held nets attached to long poles and poked in the slow moving river. Each time the poles hit something they would radio up the information. As the hours passed they had found a rubber boot, a bicycle tire, a bottle of Budweiser and a child's doll that was missing its left arm and right eye.

The news van packed up their gear since no corpse had been found – nothing to report. Officer Deshona stepped over to Red and Kitty. "Well, as they say, no news is good news."

Red looked defeated. "This only means that she could be farther down the river than you originally thought."

Deshona looked contrite. "Yes sir. We have nothing concrete to build on. We'll just have to keep this open as a missing persons file. Maybe later someone will stumble across the body…sorry, Miss Burkhart…and we can deal with that later."

Kitty tried not to cry but she had really hoped there was some news she could send to Jack Burkhart. She wanted to put this terrible ordeal behind her so they could move on with their lives. Red put an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed quietly. Red sighed. His favored "kid" really was gone. That was reality and now they had to move on.

Red Forman missed the tiny brunette.

-o-

Missus Ed and her little progeny were running laps around the old broken rodeo ring. Lucky and Bucky quacked noisily as Jackie/Belle pulled her car around the back of the clinic. Tabitha looked up from her laundry basket and smiled. "Belle! How are you darling?" She dropped the wet sheet and the clothespins and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm good. I'm starting to remember – a little. Most of it is in my dreams but like you said, it'll take some time."

"Come in the kitchen, I made lemonade." Tabitha watched as Pawn and Grunt reunited happily rolling over each other and biting playfully at their scruffs. "How's Max these days?"

Jackie/Belle sat down and looked around the room. It seemed like months ago since she woke up with amnesia but it wasn't really that long ago. Tiny grunted and shuffled over to smell the visitor's feet. She snorted in approval as Jackie/Belle gave her a slice of lemon before she waddled off.

"Max is good. I have my own tables now and a library card. I'm going for my driver's license next Wednesday."

"Remember to ask for Trent Baxter and tell him you're my granddaughter and we lost your birth certificate. The man's as old as dirt and will believe anything you say."

Jackie/Belle laughed. "I met someone." She said almost shyly. Tabitha's radar picked up the unsaid. "Is he nice?"

She nodded. "I don't really know his name, I just met him but he works at the school and he has the nicest green eyes. I feel like I can trust him."

"Belle…you have to be careful. Ask around; see if Max knows anything about him…you don't want to have the wrong people finding you."

"I know. I know. But I just have a good feeling about this guy…" Jackie/Belle nearly sighed. Maybe he could stay at the diner after work one day and they could just talk about more than the weather….she'd have to ask him because he was shy. She smiled. In her gut, she knew he was a really great guy and maybe in her life before, she knew someone like him. Maybe that was her destiny!

She would ask him. The worst that could happen would be he said no. But he could also say yes.

She had a good feeling about this.

Turkey Club, look out!

T7S


	16. Chapter 16 Afraid of Screwing Up

**Author Note: ….**_a revelation of sorts….can Eric take it?_

T7S

**Chapter 16 **– Afraid of Screwing Up

T7S

Max had warned his staff that this would be the last busy week for a while – Spring Break was upon them and if anyone needed time off, this was the week to change their schedule. Jackie/Belle raised her hand and scored a Wednesday off in exchange for working a Saturday. She was going to get her license and officially _Be Somebod_y for a change - Belle Morgan, Point Place resident.

While across the street, Eric was lamenting how he could keep going to the diner for lunch when school was going to be out. Donna was supposed to come down and stay with Bob but that held no appeal for the young Forman. Maybe, he could get Miss Belle…_why didn't he know her last name_….to go on a date….well, he would find out today!

The diner was busy but not as rushed as usual. Eric took a seat in his favorite booth – the one that allowed him full view of the room. He felt a little like a stalker in that he was really there to watch Belle work – he hoped she didn't discover that little secret about him!

"Hey Toots. What are you having today?" she asked happily.

Eric looked up and grinned at the crazy nickname. "I think a B.L.T today." Belle leaned her hip against the table. "Say Turkey Club, what are you doing Friday afternoon?"

He smiled, his eyes crinkling, "I give up. What am I doing?"

"Well, since I don't know your name, I thought maybe you could stop by here after work and we could have dinner together. Get to know each other. Or something like that."

Eric was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say. A beautiful woman was asking him out on a date! She suddenly sat on the edge of the booth. "I screwed it up didn't I? I knew I should have waited until later."

"No. No you did it perfectly." Eric touched her hand and it was shocking. It was like they both had static electricity and he could actually see the spark jump from his hand to hers. She rubbed the back of her hand, "Wow, I don't remember doing that before." Actually, she didn't remember anything like it ever.

Eric was amazed as well. "Okay…since we've established a date….dinner. What time do you want me here?"

"Oh, my shift ends at five and I want to go home and change so how about 6:30?"

"I'll be here." He still couldn't believe his luck. Her blonde hair swung against her cheeks. "I'll bring you the sandwich."

Eric felt like he had stars in his eyes. This was so unlike any date he'd ever been on with Donna. Wouldn't it be a kick in the head if one day they found Jackie and she met Belle? That would be something he'd like to see!

T7S

The week moved quickly; students were impatient for the upcoming holiday break and school was the last place they wanted to be. Eric was relieved when Friday rolled around and the half-day bell rang. He wanted to go home and change for his date. This was something he was looking forward to more than anything he ever remembered (well except for the second Star Wars movie!)

Kitty had to look twice. "Sweetie! You look so handsome. What's the occasion?"

Red looked up and noticed that his son had dressed rather nicely for a change. "What your mother said."

Eric pulled on the black corduroy jacket over his dark vest. "I have a date with a beautiful woman."

Kitty smiled, "That's nice dear, but you know Donna's coming home this weekend…right?"

"Mom, me and Donna….well, we're just better as friends. She was my high school sweetheart – I'm a man and I've met a woman that I really enjoy spending time with. I want to get to know her better this time."

Red lifted a brow. "This time? Did you know her before?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking – yes. This time I'm making sure I don't mess up. I'll be home later." He kissed his mom on the cheek and hurried out the door. Red looked at Kitty, "I really hope he doesn't screw it up."

She smiled, "I think he means it this time."

-o-

Jackie/Belle looked through her meager wardrobe. She had one nice pair of jeans and a flowery print satin blouse. That would have to do although she was sure that in her former life she had a much better wardrobe. Slipping on a pair of ankle boots she looked in the mirror. Would Turkey Club freak out if she showed up without the wig and glasses? Probably. Maybe after she got to know him, she could lose the façade and…well, what did she really want from this date anyways?

Pawn was watching her from his perch at the foot of the bed. "What do you think of this boy?" He lifted his furry brow and scratched at the air. "I know, I don't think the old me would have worn something like this but if the date bombs….there's always that cute professor who likes the apple brown betty!"

-o-

Eric pulled into the parking lot when a bad case of nerves jumbled his stomach. Except for Donna and a couple of girls during their on again/off again relationship (mostly off again) he hadn't officially dated. This was like being a virgin again and just as embarrassing. Belle asked him before he could as her! But then he liked her boldness in a weird kind of way. _Did he always like women telling him what to do? _What would Sigmund Freud have to say about that! He pushed on the glass doors and saw Belle's blond hair sitting at a booth in the farthest table in the diner. Good – privacy!

She looked up just in time to see Turkey Club walk through the door and catch her eye. She smiled. He smiled back. She felt so elementary school at that moment. Should she kiss him or sock him in the shoulder? Instead, she sat at the booth table with her hands in her lap.

"I'm glad you came."

"Well, I'm glad you did too." Eric loved the street clothes. He had always seen her in the pink uniform and the dramatic aqua blouse just suited her. _Please take off the glasses._ "May I sit?"

"Please." She replied. He looked so tall and handsome dressed in black and gray. She watched as he sat down and tried to get comfortable. She smiled ruefully, "This is a little awkward isn't it?"

"Honestly? Yes, but I'm glad I'm here…so, let's get the formal stuff out of the way. My name is Eric and I am a tutor who doesn't toot."

She laughed, "My name is Belle Morgan and I'm a waitress." They shook hands in a civil fashion but Eric noticed that the spark was still there. "Max is treating tonight. Anything off the menu you want to order…."

Eric grinned, "So, this date is kind of chaperoned?"

She shrugged slightly. "A little. He's friends with my grandmother and looks out for me."

"Oh…you have a grandmother?" Eric said politely. Belle nodded, "She's a veterinarian out at Paddock Lakes. Have you ever been there?"

_Paddock Lakes sounded very familiar._ "I think when I was a kid my folks took me to some bizarre lady's zoo. It wasn't really a zoo but had a bunch of different animals. I think that was the first time I had seen a camel."

Belle clapped happily, "That's her! She takes care of sick and abandoned pets now but that's Tabby! Now we have something in common!"

They chatted politely through the dinner salad where Jackie/Belle learned more about Star Wars then she really needed to know and Eric discovered that some of his coworkers liked taking school supplies home with them. The conversation was bumpy because any personal question he asked Belle was brushed aside. How was he going to get to know this lovely woman if she didn't talk? She was the total opposite of her otherworld twin who never stopped talking.

"Belle." He reached across the table and touched her hand. "Can this polite conversation stop? I really like you and want to know more about you but…you have to give me a little something else besides talking about your grandmother."

She looked down into her lap. He was right. All this small talk would never lead to anything. Could she trust him? Tabitha warned her about the strangers who were looking for her – was Eric one of them? She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Eric, I have a confession."

She looked afraid. That was Eric's first thought. "Is this a murder confession? Do I need to get you a lawyer….or a priest?"

She laughed. "No…it's not like that. Come sit with me."

Eric raised a questioning brow but moved around the table to sit beside her in the booth. She held his hand like he was going to bolt from the table at any moment. "The reason I can't answer your questions is that I don't know the answers."

He still didn't understand. Belle took off her glasses. "I don't know who I am."

She pulled off the wig and her long flowing brunette locks settled around her shoulders. Eric knew his eyes bugged out but he tried not to freak. She continued, "My real name isn't Belle…I don't remember what it used to be."

His heart was beating 800 times a minute and he thought this had to be some of Fez's Ju-ju working. This was _Jackie Burkhart_ sitting with him in the booth _holding his hand_. She was back from the dead and this apparition was real.

"Eric! I'm talking to you." _Now that sounded familiar!_

He blinked and her face came swimming back into focus. He still felt faint but tried to quell the butterflies that played havoc in his stomach. "You're not Belle Morgan?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'd like to be…in fact I'd like to be anybody. Just be a normal somebody that has memories."

His throat was dry. "Wha…what happened to yours?"

She looked at him with those beautiful eyes. "I think I was in a car accident. Tabitha found me lying at the side of the road and sewed me back up. See this little scar here?" She pointed to a faint mark at the side of her cheek. "She does good work. Tabby says I have temporary amnesia and that my memories will come back…they just haven't."

So maybe…just maybe, this WAS the real Jackie! She wasn't dead and she wasn't haunting him! He almost barked out a laugh, relief flooding through his tense body. She didn't recognize him. Wait, this was Jackie without all the pretense and shallowness he wasn't fond of. This was the basic Jackie Burkhart and he liked her! Wasn't that a kick in the head? He never killed her. She was alive!

"Amnesia?"

She nodded. "I guess I took a big blow to the head and woke up days later with no memory."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Eric asked cautiously. Jackie shrugged. "Tabby said it looked like I was running away. Like maybe I had an ex-boyfriend or husband chasing me. Why else would I be driving in a snowstorm? I just don't remember and if I go to the police and they tell the person who is looking for me….it might be better that I don't remember."

"Why the disguise?"

"Same reason. I picked the total opposite of what I look like so they can't find me."

"Jack….er, Belle….what if you have friends that miss you and want to know that you're okay?" Eric asked gently. She shrugged. "The only friends I have are Tabby and my dog. Maybe you if I haven't screwed that up."

Eric smiled and gave her a small but cautious hug. "No you haven't and you know what? Maybe I can help you work on your memory." She looked hopeful. He continued, "I've lived in Point Place my whole life and I bet I can help you." _More than you know!_ He wished he could just tell her that she was Jackie Burkhart and he was really her friend…but then she might remember the voodoo doll session and run off again. No, he needed to learn more about amnesia.

He wanted to really get to know this Belle version of Jackie – at least before she remembered on her own and then hated him for it.

T7S


	17. Chapter 17 Retro Kind of Action

**Author Note: **_….poor Eric just keeps plodding along….maybe he'll catch a break!_

T7S

**Chapter 17 **– Retro Kind of Action

T7S

Eric thanked Jackie for the dinner and they parted amicably. She was shy after spilling her guts like that but he admired her moxie. To her, he was a total stranger and she was trusting him. Who trusted Eric Forman anymore these days? The chaste goodnight kiss at the diner door under the watchful eye of Max was sweet and he really missed sweetness. It had been a long time since anyone but his mom kissed his cheek and dammit, he liked Belle or Jackie or whoever the hell she was.

Luckily for Eric, his mother was still up when he came home. She looked up from the sudsy sink. "Hello dear. How was your date? Oh! Is that lipstick on your cheek?"

Eric wiped his face with his thumb and found a light smear of pink. Hey, it was a real kiss! "It was nice mom. Can I ask you a medical question?"

"Oh honey, the condoms are under the sink in the bathroom, you know that."

"Mom! No! But thanks for the reminder. I have a different kind of question." Kitty wiped her hands dry on a dish towel. "Come sit at the table. You father is watching the game on Bob's new television. Tell me what's on your mind?"

Eric decided to keep Jackie's name out of the conversation. "Okay, I have this new friend…Belle."

"Your date." Kitty smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, my date. Well….she was in an accident and lost some of her memories. She was told she has amnesia. How does that work?"

Kitty put on her invisible nurses cap. "Well, there's retrograde amnesia. Sometimes a person can be involved in a traumatic event or injury and they lose certain parts of their memory."

"Like how much?"

Kitty looked pensive, "Well let's use Liberace as an example. He plays such wonderful piano music. If Liberace had retrograde amnesia, he might not remember he was a famous musician but he could still play the piano like one." Kitty smiled because she remembered the definition of the illness.

"So do the memories ever come back?" Eric asked.

"In time. There's no cure, but if the person sees something that jogs their memory, it helps them recover faster. Is Belle having headaches?"

"What? No. She's perfectly healthy." _Jackie just couldn't remember who she was or any of the friends that cared about her._

Kitty pressed. "Well honey, let her remember at her own pace. She might be embarrassed by what she remembers or afraid and that could be stressful. You don't want to overwhelm her."

"No, I definitely don't want that. Thanks mom, you explained a lot."

Kitty smiled. "So when do we get to meet the mysterious Belle?"

He couldn't help but grin. "I'm guessing pretty soon. I mean, I really like her and I just know that you will too."

T7S

Jackie/Belle laid in her bed and fretted. Was it the wrong time to tell Turkey Club….Eric… about her amnesia? What if he really wasn't the guy he pretended to be? He nearly jumped out of the booth when she took the wig off. Did he know her? No….on this side of town, no one knew who she was – not even Max.

Rolling over, she hugged her pillow. She just wanted a friend – someone to talk to that wasn't a coworker or Tabitha. Pawn had a limited vocabulary of "woof" and "arf" even if he was a dog, she still wanted someone near her own age to talk to, hang out with. She liked Eric. She liked the way he looked. The way he was so attentive…the way his hand felt when he touched hers…the funny way her heart beat when his eyes were looking at her.

Maybe if she went to sleep, she would dream about Eric instead of that nasty cave and the Stooges. Maybe she would find out who the lady with the cat was.

Maybe.

-o-

Eric was in bed across town debating on whether to share his revelation with Fez. After some serious pondering, Eric decided Fez would probably want to exorcise the devil out of Belle/Jackie and consequently chase her away in complete terror. Or he would swim back to his homeland.

At some point Fez needed to know – after all, he had been Eric's only friend though this whole ordeal. Hyde blew off all his friends, Kelso was more concerned with saving his mojo and Donna was most likely seeing someone in Madison.

Actually, Eric liked having this little secret. Sure it was a powder keg that could blow up in his face but, he was living dangerously anyways. He would just be careful of lighting a fire in the near future! Maybe there was a way he could help Jackie get some of her good memories back and he could apologize for being an ass for the remaining ones. He had to try!

T7S

The diner was busy on Saturday and the tips were better. Jackie/Belle seriously thought about changing her shift. Her apron pockets were getting heavy and her feet were sore but she kept working. Last night was a terrible night for sleeping. _New dreams about running and motels and Chicago_. Did she ever go to Chicago? She didn't know if that was a true memory or something subliminal she picked up from listening to radio commercials!

A tap on her shoulder startled her from her train of thought. She turned around and smiled. "Eric! Hello!"

Eric grinned. "Hey. When's your shift over?"

"At five. I have a couple hours left. What's going on?"

"I made a scrap book of some of Point Place's prominent citizens and wanted to see if anybody jumped out at you." She set down her bucket of dirty dishes and replied, "That's actually very clever. You know people that I don't know and Tabby doesn't live here….yeah, wait for me and we can go to my house."

"Are you sure you don't want Max to chaperone?" Eric teased.

She scrunched her nose. "I'm not entirely sure that you're not a bad guy but I have a dog….if you try anything."

"Okay, I've been warned. How about I get something to eat and kill a few hours?" He grabbed a menu and sat in the booth. She smiled, "I think that would be okay. Coke?"

"Please." He watched her walk away and thought she looked so much better without the wig and glasses. The amnesia made her cautious – his mom's explanation helped a lot. If he could keep her trusting him, this might work out okay. But what would happen to his burgeoning crush on her when she remembered Kelso and Hyde?

He'd just have to wait for that fork in the road when it happened.

-o-

Belle went to the register to get her paycheck which Diane handed over with a smile. "Is this guy bothering you?" She teased.

Belle looked at Eric's nice green eyes. "No. He's a good guy. We're just going to talk. I'll see you on Monday!" She pocketed her check and followed Eric out the door. He walked towards the Vista Cruiser and turned around. Jackie had stopped in her tracks and the color drained from her face. She was as white as a sheet.

"Jack….Belle! Are you okay?" Within seconds he was at her side. She pointed towards his car. "That!" She turned and felt like she was going to vomit. Her legs were shaky and she had to sit down at one of the umbrella covered tables. "That car. It…I can't explain…but it scares me."

Eric didn't want to make light of her fear but needed her to get past this. "My car? My dad gave me that old clunker. Does it remind you of something?"

She nodded. "The Three Stooges and Shemp – I know it had something to do with my accident."

Eric swallowed hard. How was he going to get out of this one? "Belle…this is an old car and I'm sure there are lots on the road just like it." _Liar_! "Maybe it's the colors? The shape. It's just a piece of junk until I can afford to buy a new one. Would you like to sit in it?"

"No!" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He was losing her. The chance to help her was slipping through his fingers. "Wait, tell you what. Why don't you take me in your car and we'll leave the Vista Cruiser here."

"Vista Cruiser." She said the words and they felt familiar on her tongue. _Todd__Rundgren_. That was familiar although she couldn't remember why and why Mr. Rundgren had something to do with a Vista Cruiser. Eric was looking at her expectantly.

"Okay. I don't want to go near your car so we'll take mine." She offered an olive branch and he took it. "My car is that black Nova in the corner."

Eric saw the car and got chills. It looked exactly like the devils car he saw at the end of his driveway. Were the hounds of hell still nipping at his heels?

T7S

**A/N: ** _Note - the author is not an expert in retrograde amnesia - no medical license but I did take a first aid training course!_


	18. Chapter 18 Memories…Light the Corners of

**Authors Note: **_….Eric makes some headway….but is it a good thing?_

T7S

**Chapter 18 **– Memories…Light the Corners of My Mind

T7S

Jackie lived in a quaint little duplex at the end of Point Place which was not exactly the best part of town. The drive from the diner was quick and as soon as she parked in front of the house, the wig and glasses came off. Eric was amazed at the transformation. She seemed so much more comfortable and smiled freely. This was the Jackie he remembered without the snarky attitude and bite.

She led the way up the flagstone path and Eric heard an excitedly barking canine. "You weren't kidding about the dog."

She looked back over her shoulder. Okay, so Eric was cute…and funny, but she wasn't going to let him know that just yet. "Big dog." She said sternly but her eyes were laughing. She unlocked the door and Eric expected to get mauled by some Rottweiler, instead his hand was licked to death by a clumsy Australian Shepard puppy. Jackie laughed and threw her purse into a nearby chair and slipped out of her Nikes.

"Have a seat Eric, I need to feed the dog. He eats like a pig." _Like Tiny_. She almost laughed out loud.

Eric looked around the nearly barren house. There was nothing in it that screamed "Jackie". There were no unicorns or stuffed animals – instead there were vases of fresh cut flowers and a special chessboard. He walked over and looked at the chess pieces. Not a player himself, he still could appreciate the craftsmanship of the carved rook and knight.

"Do you play?" Jackie said coming from the kitchen.

He looked up, "No. I'm a checkers kind of guy myself. Do you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. My dog is named Pawn because he's the same black and white colors as the chessboard. I got that hoping that it might toggle my memory but it didn't. So…show me this scrap book."

She sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Eric sat down and was acutely aware of how wonderful she smelled. That little bit of vanilla mixed with honeysuckle shampoo – yum. He opened the quickly-made album to a picture of Point Place High School. Jackie didn't seem particularly impressed. The next page was a picture of the Point Place Veteran's Legion. In the background was a picture of Red Forman with his usual unsmiling face.

"Nothing." She said. Eric turned the page. There was a photo of all the city councilmen in a group picture. "Oh! That's Mayor Stamper." She said excitedly. "I remember him!" Jackie started clapping her hands. Encouraged, Eric turned the page which was a picture of the Point Place Mall. Her small fingers touched the page and she looked at his face and back at the picture.

"This reminds me of cheese."

Eric grinned. He couldn't yet tell her she was a cheese maiden and she had been dating Kelso – she had to get those memories on her own. He turned the next page which was Point Place Memorial Hospital. There was a staff picture and he made sure it included his mom.

Jackie bit her lip. "Can I see this?" She took the book from Eric's hands and poured over the faces in the picture. Then, she pointed to the picture of Kitty Forman. "Her. I've dreamt about this woman." She touched Kitty's plastic covered face while she was reminiscing. "She tried to teach me to cook. She liked me."

Eric nodded. "This is good, you're remembering stuff." From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black and white and suddenly a furry drooling puppy jumped on the couch and settled right between them. Jackie laughed, "Eric, meet Pawn."

Pawn turned his panting face up towards the stranger who petted him with a large hand. The dog liked the pressure of the hand stroking his fur. He leaned his body against Eric's thigh exposing his underbelly.

"You traitor." Jackie told her dog. "You don't just roll over for any guy you run across!" Eric laughed and scratched the soft belly and the dog's tongue fell out of his mouth as he sighed.

"You've corrupted my pup." Jackie informed him. "Now you must bring dog treats whenever you come over."

_Whenever you come over?_ Eric's heart banged against his ribs. That was an open invitation! Back to the business at hand, Eric turned the page. It was a collage of pictures of the basement gang intermixed with celebrities and strangers. Jackie clapped again, "There's you!" She laughed, "Why did you stick yourself in there?"

He blushed slightly, "Just wanted to see if you recognized me. Do you know any of the other faces?"

Her finger brushed right past Kelso and she exclaimed," That's Donny Osmond!" Her nail touched on Hyde but stopped at Audrey Hepburn, "She's a movie star…and this is Sleeping Beauty." But Sleeping Beauty was pasted right next to Fez and she didn't recognize him.

"What about this woman?" Eric pointed at a picture of Donna. "Isn't she in the Mod Squad?"

"No silly, that's Peggy Lipton. I don't know who this girl is. Show me another page."

Eric sat back and pondered what was going on. She knew the movie stars and fairy tale characters….but she didn't know the guys or Donna yet recognized his mom. "Oh! Go back to the start of the book."

Eric flipped back to the beginning of the scrap book and she turned to the Veterans' page and touched Red Forman's face.. "This guy. He hugged me before. He pretends to be mad but he's not really. I remember the hugs."

"Looks like you did pretty good with this. Do you have any feelings about the people you recognized?"

She batted her eyes, "I wish I was Sleeping Beauty."

He laughed, "Why would you want to be a Disney character?"

"Because then I could wake up and remember everything. It's just so frustrating not knowing, you know?" No, he didn't but he could see that she was confused. His arm just naturally fell around her shoulders. "It takes time. I talked to my mom, she's a nurse, and she said retrograde amnesia does get better."

Jackie looked up. "You're mom's a nurse? Do you think she'll examine me? I couldn't go to a hospital because I don't know whose looking for me! Tabby said hospitals could be dangerous."

Eric weighed the pros and cons of exposing Jackie to the Forman house this early in the game….he replied, "Let me ask her. I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

Jackie hugged him happily, "Oh thank you Eric! I would feel better if someone that wasn't a veterinarian examined me."

Maybe Eric hugged a little longer than he should have or maybe she hugged back tighter than normal but that little embrace turned into a little kiss that turned into Eric pulling her into his arms, his mouth pressed against hers and his hands winding into her silky dark hair. This little embrace turned into the best kiss he had ever had.

"Mmmm..." Jackie sighed. "Was I dreaming just now?" She tucked her face into his neck and Eric wrapped his arms around her back. It was so easy with Belle, she was sweet and kind and yet lurking in the background was Jackie Burkhart ready to rip off his balls when she found out it was his actions that indirectly caused her memory loss.

She pulled back and smiled. "I can make TV dinners and then take you back to your car."

"That sounds good." Eric agreed.

"Then we can play checkers in the meantime." She laughed. "I mean since neither one of us knows how to play chess…"

"Just be prepared to lose…." He had to smile when she blew him a kiss from the kitchen door. The dog crawled into his lap and opened his legs for a better belly rub. Eric scratched and that little left hind leg started kicking like he was running in place. All Eric had to do now was figure out how to get his mom and Jackie together without ruining what they had between them…which wasn't much - but Eric liked it so far.

Dinner was pleasant and the dog liked the burnt apple cobbler. Jackie had a small kitchen and as they ate, she described her time on Tabitha's zoo. Eric knew that the Jackie of old would have freaked out if she woke up next to a pig. That would have been something to see!

Jackie looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly nine. "When did it get so late? I need to take you back to the diner!" She exclaimed.

Eric didn't want the evening to end. He loved having all of Belle's…Jackie's attention. This blank slate of a Burkhart was such a loving person. It was sad that the environment she grew up with created such shallowness and made her bitter. But having seen Jackie now, he knew that with time, she would mellow and become such a great woman and he had the special privilege of being on the ground floor of the event.

She grabbed a jacket and being the gentleman he was, Eric helped her slip her arms into the sleeves. She flashed him a brilliant smiled. Clapping her hands, she said, "Pawn, let's go!"

The dog ran excitedly to the door and sat on his hind legs, drooling tongue panting with enthusiasm. Eric laughed as Pawn rose up and tried to jump in his arms but was too awkward. Instead, the dog followed outside and ran to the car. In the glow of the streetlights, the black Nova seemed familiar but Eric couldn't place where he seen it before.

The engine roared to life and Pawn jumped into Eric's lap and hung his head out the window. Within minutes they were in the parking lot of Sam's Diner. The dog was admonished to stay in the car but that didn't stop him from whining.

Eric watched Jackie's face as she regarded his Vista Cruiser. She was afraid of it and he couldn't figure out why. Instead, she turned her back to it and slipped her arms around his neck. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she brought his head down towards her for a spine melting kiss.

"Belle…what was that for?" he whispered in the dark. He couldn't help the slow smile that crept across his face. She looked up at his dark eyes, "Maybe I think you're kinda cute, but don't go getting a big ego okay? You are a terrible tipper. I'm a waitress, I know!" she laughed.

Belle was like everything he ever wanted a girlfriend to be: witty, charming, cute and had a great sense of humor. He knew that Jackie was hiding underneath that calm demeanor waiting…like a bomb ready to explode and he needed to find a way to defuse her. He didn't want to lose Belle and he wanted Jackie as his friend. Hell, he wanted both!

He kissed her good night one last time then watched as she walked back to her car. She turned and waved and he wondered how much longer the innocent Belle would still be so innocent. She was starting to remember.

It was only a matter of time.

T7S


	19. Chapter 19 Nurse Kitty

**Author Notes: **_….Okay my Nancy Drew's…the clues are finally answered…good luck!_

T7S

**Chapter 19 **– Nurse Kitty

T7S

Jackie/Belle tossed and turned. The nightmare continued_. "That's my voodoo doll - It's made to ward off evil and protect me from the devil." Was that Eric's voice? She could see herself jumping off a small yellow sofa – where was she? Why was it dark? Who were the other people in the cave with her? She shouted for someone named Steven and he replied, "Jackie, I'm not your bitch anymore. If you can't play nice, get out of the basement." Who was Steven or for that matter who was Jackie?_

_The people in the cave were laughing. Some silly doll seemed to make them laugh and her shocked cries made it worse. She had to get out of there! She had to go – somewhere._

She woke up breathing hard and Pawn regarded her from his soft pillow. The dog yawned while she clasped her bedcovers to her chest. _Steven? Who is Steven and who is Jackie? _Oh why didn't she ask Eric for his phone number! Worse, why didn't she ever ask him for his last name? Maybe she could call the school on Monday. Wait. He was going to talk to his mom, the nurse today….she would get his number then. It would be nice to have someone to call in the middle of the night.

-o-

"…_.and she's a girl!" His mother said in a scolding voice. Red wagged his finger in his face. "Of all your friends, she's the only tolerable one and you chased her away."_

_His mom leaned forward, "You made a girl __cry__ Eric. A girl! Shame on you!"_

_His dad leaned forward, "She called to tell your sorry ass goodbye from Chicago. These are things __friends__ do. Maybe she wasn't __your__ friend, but she thought of __you__ as one of hers." She thought of you as one of hers….he was Jackie's friend…._

_Then his dad got sarcastic. "So just trot downstairs to your __real__ friends and see which one of them helps you out when you really need it." His only real friend turned out to be Fez._

Eric sat up in bed and looked around his room. His bedroom looked like his mom's sewing room and not a place where a 21 year old man should be sleeping. Who was he kidding? He'd never grow up like this! Hanging with a burnout that slept in a basement? (_Thanks for the bacon Hyde_) The next door neighbor girl who only liked him when he was weak and nearly effeminate? Then an accident prone buddy who got hurt 8 times out of 10 just for recreational purposes? This was his future?

NO!

For the first time in his young life, Eric could see the kind of life he wanted. A house with a dog and an adoring wife. Could Jackie be that kind of wife? Would she kill him first? Now he finally saw in her what all of his friends, sans Donna, saw - her innocence. Her trust. And he was "thisclose" to betraying that trust. He needed to tell her who he was and get the deceit out of the way so he could prove to Jackie Burkhart that Eric Forman was the guy for her. But how was he supposed to break the bad news without breaking both of their hearts?

-o-

Red had already finished his breakfast by the time Eric came downstairs. "Hello son. If you don't have any plans, I need help cleaning the garage."

"Sure dad." Eric replied as he poured a big glass of orange juice not realizing that both his parents looked at him as if he was an alien. "You did hear me right?" Red asked slowly.

Eric looked up. ''Yeah, you need help cleaning the garage."

Red looked at his wife who seemed nervous. "Who are you and what did you do with my son?"

"Ahahahaha….oh Eric. It's just so….not like _you_, to volunteer to help your father."

Eric grinned. "What would you say if I told you I was turning a new leaf? I want to be a newer better Eric Forman."

Red peered at Eric's eyes. "Well, first I would say you were hopped up on dope, but you just got out of bed so….hell, Eric. When did you start becoming responsible?" Red shook his head and got up from the table and went outside.

Kitty came over to the table with a plate of waffles. "Don't mind your father. I think you shocked him."

"I think it's because of a certain young lady." Eric smiled.

Kitty sat down at the table. "You and Belle? When do we get to meet her?"

Eric sighed. If he couldn't trust his mother, who could he trust? He had to get this taken care of or there was never going to be a relationship with the new Jackie.

"Mom. Remember when you talked to me about retrograde amnesia?"

"Oh yes, how did your little scrapbook work out?"

"Really good. She recognized all the famous people, you, dad and the mayor but not any….no one she went to school with. Mom, can you keep a secret? It's the world's biggest and it's imperative that you tell no one."

Kitty loved gossip! "Oh honey. Tell your mother. You know you can trust me."

Eric steeled himself for his mom's reaction. "Belle Morgan is Jackie Burkhart."

Kitty couldn't help it. She just started laughing. "Eric, don't try to be funny this early in the morning." She patted his hand. "You saw her car. There's no way she survived that accident."

Eric leaned forward. "Mom. She did. She was thrown free of the car and this woman from Paddock Lake saved her life. Remember when you took me, Laurie and some friends to that animal zoo farm? That old crazy lady?"

Kitty frowned. "Tabitha Morgan? There's a rumor she killed her second husband. I remember her. Tabby saved Jackie Burkhart? Our Jackie _is _still alive?" Kitty asked excitedly.

Eric nodded. "Only she doesn't remember being Jackie Burkhart. She calls herself Belle Morgan and she works in a diner. Mom, can you come to her house and check her out? She knows you're a nurse and wants to see you."

Kitty's heart was pounding. "She's not dead. Oh honey, that is such good news."

"Mom. You can't tell anybody. Remember, you told me that she needs to remember on her own. Don't even tell dad."

"Oh my. That's going to be hard to keep a secret from your father." Kitty smiled with happiness. "Oh, this is such good news. We have to tell Officer Deshona so they can close the missing persons report."

Eric touched his mother's hand. "Mom – not yet. When she remembers okay? Can you come with me after I finish helping dad? Oh, and bring your first aid kit."

"Is she hurt?" Kitty asked with concern filling her voice.

"No. It will just look better if you come over looking like a nurse. She recognized you from the hospital picture."

Smiling, Kitty replied, "I was rather lovely in that photo. Okay dear, my lips are sealed. I will tell no one." One of her little chickadees were finally coming back to roost. She never gave up hope and this was truly a blessing.

"So, we'll leave this afternoon and remember, you can't tell dad."

Kitty was just tickled and tried not to giggle but she pretended to zip her lips and kissed her son on the head. "It's our secret."

T7S

Eric paused just outside of Jackie's door. He could hear Pawn barking excitedly but he turned to his mother. "Now remember, she only knows you from a dream she had and she recognized your picture. You are pretty much a stranger to her."

"Oh Eric, I'm a nurse for heaven's sake. I know what to do." Kitty chided gently. Eric raised his hand to knock and the door opened before his knuckles made contact.

"Eric! How nice to see you!" Jackie smiled brightly. Eric was taken aback at her exuberance. "And this must be your mother, the nurse." She pushed Eric aside and took Kitty's hand.

"I'm Belle Morgan and you are…."

Kitty was struck. This Jackie was so innocent and there wasn't one trace of the self-absorbed cheerleader she remembered. This girl was genuine and just beautiful. "I'm Kitty. Kitty Forman. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes, please! Excuse my manners and my dog." Jackie reached down to grab Pawn by the collar. "He loves meeting people and he'll just lick you to death."

"I had a dog. Once." Kitty looked at Eric who hastened Schotzie's early departure from earth. "But look at this lovely little fellow." Kitty scratched the pup between the ears and his tongue lolled out of his mouth and he rolled onto his back for more scratches.

"He's quite the character." Jackie declared. "Can I make you some ice tea or coffee?"

Kitty sat down on the old worn sofa. "Water would be fine dear." When Jackie had left the room, Kitty turned to her son. "My, she does have a bad case of amnesia. She didn't even insult my choice of shoes!" Kitty winked.

Jackie came back with a glass of tap water and set it on the coffee table. "Here you go. Gosh, I don't know where to start."

Kitty patted the seat next to her. "Let's sit and chat shall we?" She smiled at the young girl. This was Jackie Burkhart without all the fanfare and Kitty could see why her son was so attracted. "Eric tells me you can't remember anything since your accident."

"No. I have some strange dreams and oh! The first dream I had, I took notes. Can you wait a minute? I want to show you and maybe it will make sense to you."

"Sure dear. I'm just going to sit here with this adorable puppy." Kitty said calmly. When Jackie left the room Kitty turned to Eric. "Isn't she just sweet?"

Eric nodded and scratched the black and white fur ball that was curled up on his mother's lap. Jackie came back with a piece of folded paper. She handed it to Kitty who laid it on the table and un-creased the wrinkles.

"I dreamed that I was running and then I was flying. I could hear sounds of a crash and I knew I was dying. I saw you in my dream and you were holding a cat. You said the words Point Place."

Kitty smiled. "Well, that's easy to explain. You remembered me. The cat and I'm named Kitty. You associated me with the town of Point Place. Now look at this:

A Wreck.

Four guys.

Red flames ... Sweetie, you were thinking about my son."

Both Jackie and Eric said "what?"

Kitty smiled. "A wreck - Eric. The four men? Forman. A wreck four men is Eric Forman. The red flame is my husband, Eric's dad. Red Forman. You remembered us!"

Eric looked shocked that Jackie remembered him but then she had to because he chased her away! Jackie smiled, "Eric, you didn't mention that you knew me from before! Then that means you know my name!"

"Belle….I couldn't tell you…because of the amnesia."

Kitty patted Jackie's hand. "That's correct dear. You needed to remember these things on your own. But, I don't think that telling her what her name is will be damaging. Do you Eric?"

NO! That was what Eric wanted to scream. If she remembered who she was then she would remember all the bad things. Eric steeled himself to explain, "Mom, whatever you think is best."

Jackie was sitting excitedly on the edge of the sofa. "Okay, who am I?"

Kitty smiled. "You are Jackie Burkhart."

There was no reaction. "I have a man's name? Like Jackie Gleason?"

"Jacqueline Burkhart. We all call you Jackie." Kitty corrected softly.

Nothing. She didn't recognize the name.

"It doesn't mean anything to me. Can you tell me about myself?

Kitty sighed, "Oh honey, I don't think you're ready to know!"

T7S

**A/N:** _Okay Nancy Drew….how did you do?_


	20. Chapter 20 Jackie Was a Bitch

**Author Notes: **_….making headway with Nurse Kitty…._

T7S

**Chapter 20 **– Jackie Was a Bitch

"_Jacqueline Burkhart. We all call you Jackie." Kitty corrected softly._

_Nothing. She didn't recognize the name. "It doesn't mean anything to me. Can you tell me about myself? _

_Kitty sighed, "Oh honey, I don't think you're ready to know!"_

T7S

Jackie sat back against the sofa. "Was I a criminal?" she asked softly. Kitty felt terrible. "No honey, I didn't mean it like that. No, you're not a criminal."

"Was I running away from an ex-husband? Do I have kids? Wait, I think I'd know if I had kids. No, I'm too young to have children."

Kitty took Jackie's small hand in hers, "Sweetie, there's no ex-husband and no children. Yes, you were running away – sort of. What can you remember about the accident?"

"Nothing. I only remember waking up with all these animals." Jackie sighed. "Tabitha Morgan found me lying at the side of the road and stitched me up. She saved my life." Jackie pointed to the fading scars on her face.

Kitty held Jackie's chin and looked at Tabby's workmanship. "She did nice on your stitches. In a few months, no one would ever tell you were sewed up. So, when did you start having these dreams?"

"I think I had been with her for about a week before I started dreaming about this cave and the Three Stooges. And Shemp."

Eric laughed in spite of himself. "That would be Kelso, Hyde, me and Fez."

Jackie looked at him. "I don't know what a Kelso is or why it needs to hide and a Fez is a felt hat with a tassel on it. Eric what are you doing wearing a Fez?"

Kitty chuckled and gave the girl a hug. "You are just a sweet sweet girl. After you disappeared, we filed a missing persons report." Kitty pulled an old folded paper out of her purse that had Jackie's picture on it.

"Hey! That's me! I am Jackie Burkhart? Why don't I remember that name?" She scoured the wrinkled paper with her finger trying to making some kind of connection between the girl in this photo and herself.

"Belle, I'm sure it will come back to you." Eric replied. She looked at his face, sadness in her eyes. "If I'm really this Jackie Burkhart person….then Eric maybe you should call me that so I can get used to it."

Kitty touched Jackie's cheek. "What would you like us to call you? If you're comfortable with Belle…."

"Actually, for right now I am. I don't remember much about this other girl – what was she like? Did she have a lot of friends? A job? Where are her parents?"

Kitty smiled sadly. "Belle, I could tell you and right now it wouldn't mean anything and would only make you sad. It's important that you remember things on your own… in time. Yes, Jackie had a lot of friends. She worked at a hair salon. She had terrible parents who abandoned her. But know this; Red and Kitty Forman liked to think of you as one of their own."

That touched Jackie more than she thought it would and she just hugged the kind old lady that she remembered from her dreams. She would get Eric to fill in the rest.

T7S

"I have to tell your father and Bob."

Eric looked over at his mother in the passenger seat. "What? Bob's got the biggest mouth in history!"

Kitty was firm in her resolve. "Son, you are not a parent. Bob took care of Jackie when Pam deserted her and he thinks of her as a daughter. Now that we know Jackie is alive and well, he shouldn't have to grieve for her. It will be a shock. I mean it was a big shock for me, but I have to tell your father."

"What about the missing persons report?" Eric looked over his shoulder to change lanes. Kitty smiled, "Don't worry. We'll keep it quiet and talk to Officer Deshona and no one will be the wiser. You need to work on how you're going to tell you friends."

Eric nearly crashed into the car next to him. "Tell my friends?" He squeaked. "They were just as bad as me! She'll never come back if they find out Jackie's alive."

Kitty patted her son's hand. "Now Eric, you don't know how much Steven was affected by Jackie's disappearance."

"He jumped right on the next girl in line. He didn't grieve for her." Eric argued.

Kitty sighed. "Honey, everyone grieves in their own way. For Steven, it's easier to run away or ignore his emotions. This Liz girl was just a way for him to cope with Jackie not being around."

"Well, there was no relationship left and I know he had been less than friendly towards Jackie since before I came back."

"Eric…it's complicated. Steven hurt Jackie badly by marrying that stripper. He was going to propose to her in Chicago and then Michael Kelso showed up naked in a towel and what a mess that was. Steven ran away and came back married. He knew he hurt Jackie and that relationship could never be the same. But honey, I like to think that he still cares for her in some small way."

"I know Kelso missed her but they were just friends. Fez liked to think there was more to their friendship than there was."

"Fez and Jackie were a nice idea but Eric, sweetie. This new Jackie needs a fellow who has both feet on the ground. She needs a solid foundation after coming from those terrible parents. She wants someone who is going to be there next year and the five after that. Steven couldn't give her that. Michael couldn't give her the next day…but then Michael has grown. Since little Betsy was born, he has – slightly – matured."

"I have my feet on the ground." Eric argued in his defense.

"Oh honey, it's a nice dream but you have been spouting such things as devil worship and possessed radios. I never did see that little doll that caused this terrible problem. I'm sure it was an action figure but honey, Jackie or Belle, she needs someone strong. I'm not talking physically strong and Eric, you do have some muscle. I'm talking emotionally strong. Can you be that person she needs?"

"Yes." He was confident that he could be everything Jackie needed. He just had to convince the emerging Jackie that he was the right guy. Perhaps the Belle hiding under the surface would convince her.

Now that she knew he was Eric Forman, he could tell her about him and leave out the negative until she was ready. He would call her tonight.

T7S

Jackie held up the picture of herself in the bathroom mirror. The resemblance was the same but she felt like this mirror image was a stranger. _Jackie_. What an odd name for herself. She looked at her face. "Hi. I'm Jackie." She even looked odd saying the name. Who was this Jackie Burkhart and what was she like?

The telephone rang. Her very first call! She hurried to answer. "Hello?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"It's Eric."

"Oh hi!" she said sitting on the sofa. "Did I thank you for bringing your mom? She is so nice."

"Yeah, she's a great mother. I hope you're not too confused about not knowing my last name. I didn't tell you earlier because I figured once you remembered me….well, then you would know."

"Eric. I like you. Did you want me introducing you to people as Eric Nobody? Don't be silly."

"No. That was pretty cool how your subconscious sent you the message about my name."

"I know! The brain is weird and I feel like mine is fried sometimes! Can I ask you a question?"

Eric liked the way her voice was exuberant and breathy at the same time. "Sure."

"What was Jackie Burkhart like? In one word, can you describe her to me?"

"Belle. Honestly?"

"Yes please. Just be honest with me Eric."

"Jackie was a bitch." He said it as candidly as he could.

"Oh. I guess I need to work on that don't I?" she replied cheerfully.

"Belle? If you remember anything else can you call me?"

"Sure. Your mom wrote down your phone number. So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?"

Eric couldn't help but smile – this sounded so much like a date! "I'll be there."

"Okay Turkey Club…I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric couldn't wait until lunch the next day. He was going to introduce Belle Morgan to Jackie Burkhart until they became the same person he knew they could be. Even if she killed him.

T7S


	21. Chapter 21 Taking Inventory

**Author Note: **_….Jackie's starting to remember…and has some questions…._

T7S

**Chapter 21 **– Taking Inventory

T7S

"_What was Jackie Burkhart like? In one word, can you describe her to me?"_

"_Jackie was a bitch." He said it as candidly as he could._

"_Oh. I guess I need to work on that don't I?" she replied cheerfully._

T7S

Jackie hung up the telephone and sat next to her dog. "I was a bitch? What did I have to bitch about? That almost hurts." She confessed to Pawn. "But since I didn't know Jackie Burkhart, I guess I can't judge her. Do I look like a bitch to you?" She rubbed her nose in the soft furry underbelly and the puppy wiggled excitedly.

She resolved to go to Point Place High School after work tomorrow and look at the yearbooks to find out more about her former self. Since she wasn't wanted by the police, or an ex-husband (very valid points Tabitha, thankyouverymuch) this new Jackie wanted to salvage her reputation. She would just wear her Belle disguise and hope that no one who knew the Jackie-bitch would recognize her until she could do damage control.

-o-

Eric sat down to breakfast and was surprised to see his dad smiling. "Son….your mother tells me what you are doing with your "little friend" and I think that it's a very mature thing to do. No voodoo involved at all."

"Well dad, there was that problem with my radio playing static before all those crazy weird songs."

Red swallowed his coffee. "Like I said no voodoo. There was a short in the electrical line between your bedroom wall and mine. Your mother noticed it when she was vacuuming. I fixed the problem."

"Hey…. You're right – I haven't heard any eerie songs lately. Thanks pop."

"Now when she starts getting her memory back please don't do anything that reminds her that you're a dumbass."

Kitty laughed and sat down. "Bob was so thrilled. He's making Pasta Pinciotti by the gallon and freezing it so when our "little friend" stops by she'll have dinner all prepared."

Hyde walked into the kitchen stretching and scratching his chest. "Who's your little friend?"

Kitty quickly replied, "Eric's been dating this lovely waitress." Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Donna's a full time student and her boyfriend is hooking up with someone new?"

"Don't get me started Hyde. What about you and Liz?" Eric said irritably. "Or was she just your bed warmer?"

Red growled. "I'll have none of that talk at my table. Eat and get the hell out of here."

Eric grabbed some toast, "Okay, I'm gone!" He grabbed his jacket, bags and left Hyde to linger in the wrath of Red. There was no way he was going to tell Steven Hyde that Jackie Burkhart was still alive and that she was a waitress.

-o-

"Well, I don't want my first impression to be that I'm a bitch. What can I do to change that?" Jackie had timed her break so she could sit with Eric while he ate lunch. He pushed his fries towards his blonde wigged friend. She smiled and dredged a greasy potato through the ketchup.

"I was thinking about that. Most of your friends overlooked the bitchy part of your personality but the snobbiness was a little overbearing." Eric confessed.

"I was a snob too? Why? Was I rich or something?"

"Used to be. My mom said not to say anything about your parents until you remembered yourself."

Jackie touched his hand. "Eric, come on, give me a hint. How can I remember if I don't know what I'm looking for?"

Good question! What harm could come from finding out who your parents were? "Well, you are going to the library…your mom is Pamela Burkhart and your dad was Jack. He used to be a councilman."

"Oh god, my family was in politics?" She said aghast. "That's where I got the snobbery from isn't it?"

Eric nodded. "You were a cheerleader."

She smiled. "I knew I was flexible but didn't know that. I'll have to go home and practice my splits."

_Could I watch?_ Eric was fascinated at the different expressions on her face. Donna had two – happy and pissed. Sometimes he could never tell the difference until he stepped on a land mine. "I was thinking about a way to introduce you to your old friends."

She grinned, "Oh! Tell me."

Eric swallowed some of his drink. "You remember your dream about four guys in a cave?"

"My nightmare you mean?" She frowned.

"Oh - bad idea." Eric apologized. Jackie took off her stage glasses. "Eric, I'm sorry. There are just some things I'm not ready for. I loved meeting your mom and I'm starting to remember more things about her."

"Really?" Eric was impressed. "Like what?"

"She _really_ liked Kahlua!"

Eric started laughing. "You're funny. What do you remember about me?" Jackie bit her lip. "Something about Spiderman. I mean you told me all about Luke Skywalker but I keep remembering this Peter Parker thing."

Eric looked almost proud. "I used to have sheets as a teen…as a kid." He quickly corrected. "I have all the comics."

She smirked, "I would figure that you would. I also remember a sweater vest. Tell me please that that was not for real."

Eric blushed. "Actually I did wear sweater vests but some smart aleck brunette told me I looked like a circus poodle." Jackie's mouth fell open then she gasped, "I remember saying that! I don't know where I was but I remember that. Oh Eric! I'm getting a real memory."

That meant she didn't remember Donna going from red to blonde. It was a partial memory but still….she was getting some back. "Do you remember the Pinciotti's?"

"What's a Pinciotti? Oh! That's those papier-mâché animals they fill with candy and beat with a stick!"

Eric laughed out loud and almost choked on his sandwich. "No, that's a piñata."

Jackie sat back against the seat. "Well, I got the pin right. Oh look! My break is almost over. Can I call you tonight?"

He grinned. "I would love it if you did." She stood up and tied on her apron then donned the glasses. "Okay, you have a great day at work and I'll call you later."

-o-

Hyde was the first one at the dinner table. Kitty was happy her other "kid" was finally rejoining the family dinner. "So Steven, how is the record store?" she asked pleasantly.

"Same. Getting in some new posters and I might draw a mustache on the Blondie ones. You know, just for fun."

"I don't know who Blondie is, but I'll bet she looks better with a mustache." Kitty replied setting a bowl of salad greens on the table. Hyde grinned and started putting salad in his small bowl. Red walked in from the living room, "Steven…this is the second meal in one day. I'd say that was a record for you."

"Yeah well, I work in a _record_ store…" he smirked. Red just had a weary expression on his face. "Where's Eric?"

Kitty winked. "He's washing up. He had a big lunch and will be down later."

Hyde picked up on what was not being said. "Is it the new girl? Like Forman could get anyone without Donna's radar picking it up first."

Kitty chided softly. "I've met…Belle. She's a very sweet young lady. You'll meet her and you will be nice. You will be nicer than you've ever been to one of Eric's friends."

Hyde didn't know why Mrs. Forman had a warning hidden in that little message but it came through loud and clear. "I'll be nice."

Eric came through the kitchen doors, his smile just plastered on his face. "Dad, did I tell you my good news?"

Red looked up, "No. This family always likes good news."

"I'm getting a permanent position with the academy as a resident tutor."

"Oh honey!" Kitty exclaimed. "That's almost as good as being a teacher!"

Hyde looked over, "I hope you get a pay raise with that extra work." Eric smirked, "Of course. I'm saving up to get my own place."

Red pressed his hands together as if in prayer, "Thank you Lord. Let's eat."

Over the course of the meal Hyde noticed a couple of things out of the ordinary. First, the doom and gloom of Jackie's death/missing status were not discussed. Second, Eric was smiling entirely too much and it was freaking him out. Third, Red didn't call anyone a dumbass. It was like there was a conversation going on and Steven J Hyde wasn't a part of it. Strange. It was almost like he was invisible!

T7S

Jackie sat on the bed with the Xeroxed newspaper clippings surrounding her. She felt so terrible for the Burkhart family and when she saw pictures of her younger self, she cried. She was an adorable little girl in ruffles and lace and her mother was so elegant. Jack Burkhart looked like a fine upstanding citizen who just turned out to be a common thief that now resided in prison.

Where was her mother now? Where did she live before Tabby found her? It was all so confusing. Should she go meet this Jack Burkhart? Could he give her the answers she needed? What would she ask? Did she really want to know? She was just so confused.

Pawn seemed to sense her unease and scrunched his way up from the foot of the bed. "Should I call Eric boy?" The fur ball rolled over on his back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Jackie rubbed his belly and looked for the phone number. Eric had a lot of common sense and he could give her good advice. She dialed the Forman number.

-o-

Kitty was washing up dinner dishes when the telephone rang. Red looked up, "Steven get that would you?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "If my blueberry pie is missing, I'm coming after you."

Red lifted his coffee cup in a salute, "I'll be right here." He smirked as Steven pushed his shades up his nose and stomped over to the phone and barked, "Hello!"

The voice on the other end sounded breathy and excited, "May I speak with Eric please?"

Hyde held the receiver to his chest and hollered for Eric. "Get the phone man! It's probably your new girlfriend."

Eric heard that and quickly picked up the extension on the second floor. "Dude – hang up!" He waited until Hyde replaced the receiver and then said, "Belle?"

"Eric! I'm glad it's you. Who was that rude man?"

"Someone you'll meet later. What's going on?"

"Eric. I went to the library and found out about Jackie's parents. I mean my parents and I have so many questions."

"Like what?"

"Where's my mother?"

T7S


	22. Chapter 22 So Many Ways to Explain

**Author Note: **_….can someone lend Eric a hand?_

T7S

**Chapter 22 – **So Many Ways to Explain

T7S

"_Where's my mother?"_

T7S

Oh boy, that was a loaded question! Pamela Burkhart, the globe trotting, tequila swilling, pool boy chaser that slept with his ex-girlfriends dad and broke his heart just to jet onto the next guy with a fat wallet….this was not someone Jackie needed to know about right now. He cleared his throat. "Um…your mom lives somewhere in Mexico….I think. We couldn't find her."

"oh." It was just a quiet little one word sentence that conveyed a lot of emotion. Eric felt bad for her. What if Kitty Forman had been a fifth of Pam Burkhart? How would Laurie have turned out? Well, Laurie was an evil child anyways but she could have been much worse.

"Jackie. What else did you find out at the library?"

"Jackie's dad is in prison for stealing other people's money. Eric, I don't feel like I have any parents! What happened to me?"

He sighed, "Jackie, you were a victim in more ways than one. I should have been nicer to you than I was. I was blinded by a redhead and never really paid attention to what was going on with you….at least until recently."

"I thought you said we were friends." Jackie replied.

"We are. We weren't as close as most people but you and I had a _friendship_ Jackie. It just wasn't….it…."

"Just say it Eric. Be honest."

"You irritated me. Most of the time…but that didn't mean you didn't have some good points."

"You hated me." She said sadly. "I was a bitch and a snob and you hated me. I'm right, aren't I?"

"No! That's not what I meant." He quickly replied. "You _acted_ like a snob. You weren't like that later."

"I was or I wasn't – you're confusing me. Maybe – maybe we shouldn't be friends if I was someone you didn't really like."

"Jackie, no – it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it's like Eric. Why would you hang around with me if you didn't really like me?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you – and I feel like I just stuck my foot in my mouth. Jackie, I'm saying this all wrong. Let me start over."

"No, you've said enough. Good night Eric." She quietly hung up the phone and Eric frantically shouted at the dial tone, "NO! Come back."

Red and Hyde were having a second piece of pie when Eric went flying through the kitchen. He stopped and looked at his mom and then his dad. "Um….Belle is having a crisis. I'll be back."

Steven looked at Red. "What kind of problems would a waitress have? Did someone stiff her for a tip?"

Red glared at the pie eating grin. "You're a dumbass."

T7S

Approximately 20 minutes later there was a pounding on the front door. Jackie walked to the door as Pawn began barking. "Go away Eric." She said to the wooden panel.

Eric pressed his forehead to the door. "Jackie….Belle….I'm sorry. Let me in and I'll explain."

She leaned back against the door. "There's no need. I shouldn't have bothered you with my questions. I can find out everything I need to know at the library. Go home."

"Nope. I'm going to camp on your doorstep until you let me in." his voice said stubbornly. She slid to the floor, "I don't think so." Jackie's voice filtered through the wood.

"Why is that?" Eric replied. He sat on the concrete step prepared to sleep there if he had to.

"Because I'll call the police." Her voice was softer.

Eric touched the doorknob. "You would call the cops on me Belle? Really?"

Damn, she was crying. Where did these tears come from? She dashed them away. Why did his voice have such an effect on her? She turned the knob and opened the door an inch.

"Maybe." She sniffed. "You were mean."

Eric took the opportunity to slide his fingers in the space between the door and frame. "I was mean and I'm so sorry."

A vague memory….like a wisp of smoke hovered on the edge of her mind. _"Eric Forman! __You__ are mean and evil! How could you do that! And…and it's not…it's not even cute!"_

She gasped. "You were mean to me before! You were mean and evil!"

Eric realized just what she was remembering and before he could react, she slammed the door shut with his fingers still in it. He nearly howled in pain and shouted, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN THE DOOR!" Pawn started barking along with the shouting.

Jackie realized there were four fingers sticking inside her house. "Oh my!" Very carefully, she opened the door to see Eric pulling his injured hand up to his chest. Blood was dripping everywhere and he was turning white. "Pawn! Outside!"

Jackie grabbed his arm and hauled him into a nearby chair and ran to the kitchen for a clean dishrag. She quickly wrapped his hand in the towel and pressed it tightly against the bloody knuckles. "Is it broken?"

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was "Ack…." Jackie didn't know why she did it but she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his as her tongue swept over his lower lip sliding into his mouth. The throbbing in his hand quickly spread to his groin as he mentally shook himself focusing on the beautiful woman who had her tongue in his mouth. He groaned with pleasure and pain while she tenderly covered his hand and sat in his lap. She kissed his closed eyes and his cheeks and his stubbled jaw. Near his ear, she whispered, "I didn't mean to cause you pain." The soft breath tickled and kicked his desire up another notch. Damn, this was better than a Band-Aid!

He opened his eyes to see those gorgeous green/blue eyes and knew she was a witch and he was caught in her spell. Her dark hair was like spun silk and his good hand reached up to tangle in the tresses. She kissed him again and this time her little heart was fluttering wildly in her chest as his returning kiss made her shiver.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Wow." He replied just as quietly. She touched his face. "We shouldn't fight. We should do more of this."

Eric agreed but if Jackie didn't get off of his lap, it was going to be very apparent just how much this making up affected him. "Say, could I get a new towel?"

"Oh! Come in the kitchen and let's run some water over this to see the damage." She had him by the injured hand so he had no choice but to follow her to the sink. Jackie made sure the water was tepid as she carefully unwound the towel. The door had torn the skin but it didn't look like his fingers were broken. She found some gauze and wrapped around his hand in a continuous circle until he looked like a mummy.

"Okay. Good. I'll have my mom look at it when I get home." He smiled. "Let's finish our phone conversation because I don't want any bad feelings between us. I will only be totally honest with you but if I hurt your feelings, you have to tell me."

"Okay." She smiled. "I just reacted because I remembered and I think I remembered the feelings more than the words. I must have been really angry with you."

Eric put his good arm around her shoulders and walked them back to the couch. She sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder as he began. "This is what I know about your mother…"

-o-

By the end of the evening Eric's hand had dulled to a slow throb and his heart was beating like the African manman and segond drums which got him in trouble in the first place! He was standing at the front door kissing her goodnight and wishing for all the world he had paid attention to this beautiful woman that summer long ago – instead, he was a dumbass who ran off to California and Jackie just got cheated on by Hyde and hurt again and again.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her temple. She hugged his waist, "Whatever you're apologizing for, I don't remember what it is. Just remember to tell me when the time comes okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. His heart was melting. Eric Forman was falling in love. He nipped a kiss at those lips. "I'll call you."

She stepped back as Pawn started scratching at the door. "You better!" she replied. Eric nearly skipped to his car. Life was so good! Well, except for the damaged hand but his heart was singing. He started the engine and waved goodbye.

Turning on the radio he was treated to Santana singing Black Magic Woman and Eric sang at the top of his voice, "…_she's a Black Magic Woman and she's trying to make a devil out of me. ..."_

T7S


	23. Chapter 23 Fez Meets the Devil

**Author Notes: **_…..the hand is quicker than the eye…watch out Fez!_

T7S

**Chapter 23 – **Fez Meets the Devil

T7S

Kitty clucked her tongue as she applied butterfly bandages over Eric's knuckles. "Sweetie, how did you get your hand stuck in the door?"

Eric could feel his face getting red. "It was an accident mom." Hyde smirked, "Oh _please_ give us the details Eric."

"Shut it Hyde." Eric glared. "An accident and just leave it at that."

Hyde laughed, "Lover's spat? So when are we going to meet the famous waitress?"

Red's head popped up over the newspaper, "When she's ready Steven. Quit harping on Eric."

Eric froze. His dad was defending him? That was new! Hyde rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and headed down to the basement. Red looked at his son, "So you pissed her off pretty good eh?"

Eric grinned, "Actually, I was just trying to get my foot in the door and she's pretty strong for a midget."

Kitty laughed, "I don't think you'll have any permanent damage but take some aspirin honey, it's going to hurt for a few days."

Eric rewrapped the gauze around his hand, "Thanks mom. I'll see you guys later."

"And son? I hope you were serious about getting your own place. I can't take this much drama in my retirement years." Red grinned and went back to reading the sports page.

-o-

"No real damage and no stitches." Eric gingerly flexed his hand and winced when the skin stretched a little painfully. "You bandaged me up just in time."

Jackie chuckled softly, "Liar. I just stopped the bleeding. You shouldn't have stuck your fingers in the door; I could have cut them off!"

"If I had known you were going to kiss me like that, I would have put my whole arm in the door." He teased.

"Thanks for telling me about Pam. I saw pictures of me as a kid and she looked so beautiful and perfect and I guess that's where I got my snobbery from. Eric, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Saturday, I'd like to go meet Jack at the prison. Would you go with me?"

Eric had never been to prison and didn't really want to but he didn't want Jackie to face this stranger alone. "Yeah…I'll drive you."

"No, I still hate your Vista Cruiser for some reason. I'll drive, you be my date."

_Date_! He loved that word. "Deal. I need a favor from you also." He wrapped the coiled telephone cord around his finger.

"Okay…what's the favor?" Her voice was cautious. Eric licked his lips. "I want you to meet an old friend. You call him Shemp but he really helped me get through some….tough times and he would be so glad to know you're alive."

"Shemp? The one that talks funny?"

"Yeah. Maybe I could bring him to the diner on Friday after work? You'd only have to see him for a few minutes and it's a safe location. Max would be there."

"I guess. What did you mean by tough times?"

"Jackie? You wouldn't believe me. That's a story I'll have to tell you later. I promise."

"I believe you and Eric?"

"Yes?" He tried to stifle the yawn.

"Thanks for coming back after I hung up on you. You're a nice guy."

He smiled in the dark of his bedroom. "You're a nice girl and I like nice girls."

"I like nice boys…maybe later….we can be _nicer_….sweet dreams, Eric." She hung up the phone making Eric wonder if nicer meant naughty or good. He hoped it meant naughty!

T7S

"Eric, I don't know. This new girlfriend of yours….are you sure she's not a flesh basket? Ju-ju can cloud your eyes. I do not want the curse to continue."

Eric turned on the ignition. "Fez, Belle is a wonderful girl and I really want you to meet her. I'm hoping to ask her to join the basement gang…..you know…since Jackie is gone." Eric said tongue-in-cheek. He was looking forward to seeing Fez's expression when he realized that Jackie was really alive and not a ghost.

"You're paying for my dinner?" Fez asked cautiously.

"Yes. I'm just asking for one favor." Eric said as he backed out of the Forman driveway. Fez looked skeptical. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, no one but my mom has met her yet so I don't want you blabbing about her to everyone okay? She's…..Belle's a very private person." _Liar!_

Fez shrugged. "Okay, as long as you're buying – I'm lying!"

-o-

Jackie was still wearing her uniform, wig and glasses as she waited for Shemp and Eric in their favorite booth. She was reading Max's dinner specials when Eric and his friend came through the door. "Eric, why have I not eaten here before? It smells like a cake factory. Oohh….chocolate cake!"

Eric grabbed his errant friend by the arm and led him to the back corner booth. Jackie stood up and greeted Eric with a welcoming kiss. Eric dropped Fez's arm and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. _He liked this!_ Fez coughed uncomfortably and Eric waved for him to take a seat. Even with her blonde wig and glasses, Eric thought she was the sexiest woman he ever saw. "Hello you." He said softly.

She smiled and took a seat across from Fez. Eric made the introductions. "Fez, this is Belle Morgan. Belle….this is Shemp." The evening waitress came by and set three glasses of ice water on the table along with the paper napkin wrapped cutlery.

Fez looked up at his friend, "Shemp...that is not my name." He didn't want to look at the flesh basket but he semi-covered his face. "My name is Fez." Eric sat next to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Hello Fez." The flesh basket said. "You are not what I expected."

Her voice sounded familiar and Fez could feel goose bumps run up his arm. Eric was getting too friendly with the devil. "What….what did you expect?"

The flesh basket smiled. "Actually I thought you would look more like the guy from Fantasy Island."

Fez felt slightly offended. "I am too tall to be Tattoo!"

The basket laughed. "I meant Ricardo Montalban. Mr. Roark." She held out her hand but Fez didn't want to touch it. "Mr. Roark is better."

Eric could see Fez was still thinking Ju-ju. "Fez…I want you to look at Belle closely. She had amnesia and didn't know who she was…."

Fez shrugged, "Was it hot in Hell?"

Jackie looked at Eric, "What?"

Eric laughed, "That's part of the _tough times_ I have to explain to you. Fez went to school with us. He was the foreign exchange student and we just called him Fez. He used to be your roommate."

Jackie blinked. "I lived with him?"

Fez's mouth fell open. "I didn't live with Ju-ju!"

"You used to work with Fez in a beauty salon." Eric continued.

_10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Happy New Year! She kissed him! She kissed the foreigner! The memory came slamming back full force. His tongue in her mouth trying to fish hers out like it was bait. Ewwwww! _

The ebb and flow of conversation between Fez and Eric was like white noise as a sense of panic made her want to vomit. She couldn't freak out yet. _His tongue was in her mouth!_ Jackie leaned forward as if she was going to reach for a straw and accidentally (on purpose) her hand brushed Fez's glass and it tipped, spilling ice and freezing water into his lap.

He shrieked, stood up and started dabbing at the crotch of his pants with a napkin. "Aaiiyyy! Look what you did!"

"Ooops!" Jackie said covering her smile. When Fez glared at her for the "accident" she pulled off the glasses and watched his mouth fall open. When he dropped the damp napkin, she pulled off the wig. "Remember me now?"

For the first time in his life, Fez fainted.

T7S

The smell of chocolate frosting waved under his nose woke the prone Fez who was still lying on the floor. He opened his eyes and Eric was kneeling on the floor holding a plate of devil's food cake. "Aaiiyyy, my head" he groaned. "What happened?"

Eric helped him to a sitting position and he spied Jackie Burkhart sipping on a straw. "Jackie's not dead Fez. Get up."

Fez was pushed back into the booth. "How is this possible? Did the Shaman work? Does she bleed real blood? Can I cut her and find out?"

Jackie looked at him. "Of course I bleed and you're not cutting me! I'm human. Eric, I remember him but not all that much. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Eric reached over and moved the butter knife out Fez's reach. "Jackie, Fez used to think of you as his goddess. He was for the most part, the nicest friend to you."

She looked at the brown boy and if she didn't think about the gross memory of kissing him, there was a lot that was familiar. "You are a dancer."

Fez still didn't know if it was the devil or Jackie talking so his responses were guarded. "Yes. I am a fabulous dancer."

"Are you gay?" she asked. Eric burst out laughing. "Why would you ask him that?"

She gestured towards his clothes. "His polyester pants are too tight and he's wearing a silk shirt. Look at the attention to his hair. He smells like hairspray."

The dawning realization was apparent on Fez's face. This _was_ Jackie Burkhart. No person could cut to the bone so effortlessly with such grace! "My goddess! It is you!"

Jackie grabbed onto Eric's arm. "Don't let him kiss me. His breath smells like Jolly Ranchers….cherry."

Both Eric and Fez were stunned. Jackie paused, "How did I know that? Wow, I remembered something else! You love candy."

Fez nodded. "Yes. And I'm NOT gay. I'm just in love with myself. This is the way I dress."

Eric brought the conversation back around. "Okay Fez. Now that you know Jackie's not the devil or a flesh basket, you can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not?"

"She has retrograde amnesia and my mom says she needs to remember things on her own. I'm helping her and you are the first person she's met from the group. I figured that since you and I visited the shaman, and I want my money back for that, you should be the first to know."

Fez couldn't help but notice the amount of attention this new Jackie paid to Eric. Even his red head goddess didn't look at Eric with love in her eyes like this girl did. "You are attracted to him."

Jackie smiled. "Maybe…I'm getting to know him and he's a nice guy."

Eric was startled by the confession. "You like me? I mean like _more_ than a friend?"

"Maybe." She said touching the buttons on his shirt. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Fez was grinning like a loon. "Wow, I never thought I'd see Jackie Burkhart and Eric Forman sitting together and liking each other. I should have brought my camera."

Eric dismissed Fez's comments and covered Jackie's hand with his bandaged one. "I have no problem with that. How about I take Fez home and we get dinner to go?"

She fell into those emerald green eyes. "We'll have dinner at my house?"

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm still here!" Fez said grumpily. "Always left out. Can I watch?"

Jackie looked at Fez. "Oh yeah….you were a bit of a pervert too, weren't you?"

T7S


	24. Chapter 24 Basement Memories

**Author Note: **_….watch out Eric….Jackie Magic is coming back!_

T7S

**Chapter 24 – **Basement Memories

T7S

Fez turned in his seat. "So all this time you knew but you didn't tell anyone? What about the voodoo doll? How did it come back to your house?"

Eric shrugged. "That's still a mystery. Dad solved the static radio problem. I think I was trying to put the blame on Jackie's disappearance on anything that had Jackie ending up in a car accident. The voodoo doll seemed like the simplest excuse."

Fez frowned. "But we saw her car pulled from the ravine and she wasn't in it."

"She was thrown clear and this woman saved her life. She couldn't tell anyone who she was because she had amnesia. She's been living on the other side of town as Belle Morgan and we never knew."

"Poor Jackie. Thinking about it makes my head hurt. Kelso and Hyde will be so happy to know she's okay."

Eric slammed on the brakes and Fez's head bounced off the dashboard. "OW!"

"Hyde can't know." Eric said urgently. "Jackie has to remember him on her own. Promise me you'll keep this secret."

Fez rubbed the back of his head and the growing knot on his forehead. "All right! Quit hurting me. Who can I tell?" _Who could he tell?_

"No one. You can put your shrine away and on the weekends I'll bring you with me to visit…if she wants that."

"You are sure being nice. When did you start liking her instead of hating her?" Fez quizzed.

Eric pulled back into traffic. "It just happened." He waited a beat and added, "I don't want to ruin it."

"Hyde would ruin it." Fez said looking at the cars ahead.

"Yes. I don't want that to happen. But if it does….I'll step aside because I care about her…but know this. I will fight for her."

Fez's lip curled into a smile. "You'll get your ass kicked."

"I know." Eric grinned, "But she's worth it."

T7S

Jackie looked at the boxes on the ground outside her front door. "You brought me presents?"

Eric smiled. "Fez had boxed up your old bedroom when you didn't come back. These are your clothes and personal belongings."

Jackie's eyes glowed with happiness. "New clothes!" She hugged Eric and kissed his cheek. "Thank you! Come in, dinner's still warm." Eric stooped to pet the dog as Jackie started pulling in boxes. "I needed some more clothes. Maybe these will help me get my memory back!" She exclaimed happily.

The turkey club sandwich was delicious and Eric fed the cold French fries to the dog when Jackie wasn't looking. She was merrily pulling shoes out of a box. "I don't remember having this many shoes! Boots! I love boots." _She remembered loving boots!_

Eric watched as she pulled everything out of the boxes exclaiming that this dress was ugly or that blouse was too tacky and these pants were perfect. Then she pulled out a wrinkled black Led Zeppelin tee shirt and her hands started shaking and she dropped it. Eric was on the floor in an instant.

"Jackie what is it? A memory? A feeling?"

She felt like her heart was being squeezed. She felt elated and crushed at the same time. How could a little piece of fabric make her feel such intense emotions? She looked at Eric's caring face. "I don't know…feelings. I don't think I would have bought this."

"No. It was given to you." Eric answered carefully.

She looked at him. "I don't think I'm ready to know that story. Can you put it in that box for me?" The truth was that the feelings scared her. Those cave dreams came back and she felt invisible all over again. Eric sat on the floor next to her as he realized that Hyde's old tee shirt was affecting her more than he thought it would.

"So…when I had the cave dream of the Stooges, you were one of them and Shemp was the foreign boy, Fez…can you tell me the names of the other two? Please?"

Eric deliberated long and hard about that. Would mentioning Kelso or Hyde's names again bring those ex-boyfriend memories crashing back? Still he promised to be honest with her. He sighed, "Michael Kelso. He was your first boyfriend. You were a cheerleader and he introduced you to the group." Eric spied the scrap book sitting on an end table and pulled it over. He turned to the page where Kelso was pasted next to the picture of Donny Osmond.

"He's nice looking but kind of goofy." Jackie replied. "I was his girlfriend?"

Eric nodded. "You were a freshman and he was sophomore."

"Damn, I was young then wasn't I? Who's the other Stooge?"

Eric pointed to the photo that was taped next to Audrey Hepburn. "That's Steven Hyde. He was your last boyfriend and you guys broke up badly."

"He doesn't smile much does he?" Jackie asked. Eric laughed softly. "He's Zen. It's his mask so no one knows what's he's feeling."

"What happened to him?"

"His mother abandoned him and my folks took him in. Hyde lives in my basement."

_BASEMENT! CAVE!_ Jackie was sitting completely still but it felt like her thoughts were spinning wildly out of control. She could see flashes of a record player and a yellow football helmet and Popsicles. She saw an old faded sofa and an empty lawn chair. The basement was empty of life but she saw everything in vivid detail.

"The Price is Right." She whispered. "I used to sit in there and watch TV."

"Yes." Eric felt like he was losing her to the memories – but which ones? "Jackie. What are you remembering?"

She looked at him but her eyes were focused on something else. "I remember being there but I don't know why." She stood up ignoring the clothes and the books and walked to the couch. Eric followed. "Jackie…talk to me."

She looked pensive. "You're telling me that I had two boyfriends in your basement and that I lived with Shemp….Eric what was I to you?"

T7S

Eric wasn't prepared for that direct question! He took her hand in his good one. "In the beginning, you were a pain in my ass and I'm being honest with you Jackie. We weren't the best of friends and you annoyed me. There were times we got along but that was because you were living with Donna or dating Kelso or Hyde."

"Wait. Who's Donna?"

"Donna Pinciotti. She's was my neighbor and my girlfriend. Sometimes. Kind of. But the point is, you were always _with_ somebody and I didn't think you were important. Back then." He saw her eyebrow arch but she wasn't offended so he continued. "But when you went missing, I realized just how important you were and our basement group just dissolved because you weren't in it."

"That's fine; you didn't like Jackie Burkhart then. Do you still feel that same way about me now?"

"No. I like you. I like you more than I should and it's unfair because I know Belle and Jackie Burkhart and you only know bits and pieces of me."

Jackie moved closer on the sofa. "Was I a slut?"

"What? No! You were not. Why would you even think that?" Eric asked shocked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, apparently I slept with all the guys but you and well…."

"You and Fez never worked out. You might have kissed him once that I know of but that was it."

"Oh thank God!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you and I ever sleep together?"

Eric shook his head. "No. Donna kind of had an invisible noose around my neck and I really didn't look at other women. I _looked_ but that's about all. I mean it's not like I wasn't attracted to you because I was! I mean I am. Crap - you're gorgeous. I'd have to be a eunuch not to be attracted to you."

She laughed softly. "I think I like compliments."

Eric hugged her. "That sounds like the Jackie Burkhart I remember." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to be the girl you remember, I want to be the girl you want to be with."

Eric tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "You are Jackie. You already are." His hand was cupping the back of her head and those green eyes were gazing at her. She gulped as she felt the heat coming off his body. His lips brushed hers so slightly it couldn't even be called a kiss but its effect was devastating. She grabbed his wrist as he leaned in to kiss her again and she closed her eyes.

Two hearts were pounding as they moved towards each other. Jackie started leaning back towards the couch cushions never breaking the kiss. He cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered against her temple. "I want to be with you but only when you want to."

_Was he crazy?_ Her pulse was racing and her knees were weak and she could feel herself perspiring in places that she didn't know she had. This was a hot kiss! She wrapped a leg around his thigh and pulled his hips towards hers. He wanted her too and there was no denying it. She smiled a little deviously. "Maybe we should go slowly."

Eric's eyes flew open. He gulped. "Slow?" He rasped. She nodded innocently. "Yeah….what's the hurry?"

Oh yeah, this was definitely something the old Jackie Burkhart would have done. "No hurry." He said and cursed his squeaky voice. "We can go as slow as you want."

She touched a finger to his lips. "Good. I don't want to rush into something just because."

Did she _know_ that her thigh was pressed against his growing manhood and he was having the damnedest time containing it? _Think Eric! Luke. Chewie, Obi-Wan, Storm Troopers, Vader..good keep thinking! Imperial Falcon, Leia…ahhh…Princess Leia…STOP! _Eric had to sit up. As uncomfortable as that was, he had to break contact or Jackie was going to kill him.

Jackie looked at him with those huge dark eyes and god he wanted to rip her clothes right off. She smiled softly. "You're going to spend the night right?"

His mouth went dry. Did she just say what he thought he heard? "What?"

She kissed his lips. "We're seeing Jack Burkhart in prison tomorrow. You can sleep on the couch and we'll leave early in the morning." She said simply. "What did you think?"

Eric tried not to think with his little brain which was screaming for more kisses. His big brain replied, "Oh, that. Yeah sure, why go home and shower when I can just be here?"

Jackie smiled big. "You are such a great guy and don't worry I have plenty of blankets and pillows."

Eric gritted his teeth. "So are we calling it a night then?" Jackie opened a closet door and brought out a pillow and some bedding. "Yep. You don't mind if Pawn climbs on your feet while you sleep do you?"

"Oh no. I'm in the dog house. I mean the dog's home. I'll just lie here and think of you all night long."

She patted his cheek and kissed his lips. "You are the sweetest. I'm going to lock up if you want to use the bathroom."

_Oh yeah….Eric Forman had some __business__ to take care of!_ "I'll be out in a second. Or two!"

Jackie bit back a smile. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and this wasn't something Belle would have known. This was a natural instinct and damn! It was fun!

T7S


	25. Chapter 25 Jack in the Box

**Author Note: **_….learning a little something new everyday…._

T7S

**Chapter 25 – **Jack in the Box

T7S

Eric was lying on the lumpy sofa listening to the tick tick tick of the clock. Pawn was sleeping his feet making those little puppy snores in the blackness of the living room. Intermittently, the dog would whimper and "woof" in his sleep or his little paws would move like he was running in a dream. _Oh…to be a dog_.

Eric must have dozed a little when he felt a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled. Warm puffs of breath were moist against his cheek. "Jackie…" He murmured. His ear was nuzzled and it tickled. "Cut it out." He chuckled.

A wet tongue slurped over his nose and Eric's eyes flew open when he realized he was almost tongue kissed by the dog! He sat up and Pawn started barking. Eric stood up and ran to Jackie's bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Sleepily, she said, "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Your dog tried to french me." He said wiping his mouth.

She laughed softly. "He likes you. Come lay with me. It's too early to get up." Eric didn't need to be told twice! He crossed the room and slid in between the sheets. "No funny stuff….we're taking this slow." She reminded him.

Eric wrapped his arm over her waist and replied, "Whatever you say dear." Then promptly fell asleep.

T7S

Eric was still half asleep when he heard the shower running. The bed was softer than he remembered and he wondered if his mom bought a new mattress. He turned his face into the down filled pillow and breathed in the scent of lilacs. Wait a sec. This wasn't his bed or his pillow! He was in Jackie's bed! Hot damn, it wasn't a dream. Eric could hear her in the shower, the water splashing against the tile and he could only imagine all that skin and soft curves covered in foamy soap. She would probably be shampooing her beautiful hair with the rinse water swirling at her perfectly pedicured feet. Damn, when did he become such a horn dog…or had the relationship with Donna been something like a libido killer?

The bathroom door opened with a rush of hot moist air and Jackie's flushed face was smiling. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she had a terry cloth bathrobe tied at her waist. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. "Do you drink coffee?"

Eric propped himself up on his elbows. "I do now." He replied with a smile that made her blush. "I'm just going to take a quick shower. Towels?"

She pulled the one off her wet hair and the damp locks fell around her shoulder. Eric could smell the fresh scent of lilac again. "I'll take a fresh one thank you." He quipped.

Jackie laughed and walked to a cupboard and handed him a towel and wash cloth. "There's a razor but don't leave whiskers in my sink." Eric rubbed his stubbled chin, "I may not shave and just let this grow out."

"Oh! Have you have had a mustache before?"

"I tried once but it was kind of a wash out. What would you think about a beard?"

Jackie ran her smooth palm over his whiskered chin. "It might be nice….I'd have to kiss you to find out."

"Well then, I'm definitely not shaving!" Eric grinned and headed straight for the bathroom.

T7S

Eric had never been to a prison before. Jackie drove the Nova all the way to Milwaukee and now she was nervous. They had started the trip making jokes and small talk, but the closer they came to the city, Eric noticed she started withdrawing into herself.

"Belle." He called her by her alias and she smiled. "Turkey Club." She replied back. "What?"

"You're awfully quiet. Did you change your mind about this?"

She looked over and answered, "No. Jack Charles Burkhart had a part in bringing me into this world and I need to see if he can tell me anything that will help me remember."

"What happens if he says something you don't like?" Eric ventured to ask. Jackie squeezed his hand. "If my father says it, it must be true. I'll just have to see how I feel about it."

Eric was thinking that if everything Red Forman said was true, then he was either a dumbass or a certified ass-hat! But that was the Forman equivalent of a compliment so it would be interesting to see what a Burkhart compliment was.

"Well, I hope it's a good meeting Jackie. Really."

"I know Eric and I'm glad you're with me. Really." She turned on the blinker as they neared the freeway exit for Milwaukee and she took a deep breath. She was going to see her convict of a father….what could possibly go wrong?

-o-

The prison looked like one big cold gray cinder-block surrounded by razor wire and a guard tower. Jackie parked in a visitor slot and waited for Eric to come around to the sidewalk. He felt like someone was staring at him and it was unnerving. They signed in at the Admin office and waited while a prison guard checked them for weapons and contraband. They were cleared and escorted to a small cafeteria type room.

The on duty guard indicated that they would sit on the north side of the picnic table and there would be no physical contact between prisoners and guests. Jackie looked around at the harried housewives holding screaming babies and the grandmothers who were probably there for the grandchildren. It was a dismal place.

Eric straddled the picnic bench. "Are you ready for this? He might not look like those pictures you found in the library."

Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know. But maybe there's something in his face…maybe I look like him….just a little. I want to feel a connection that tells me he's my father."

The shout of a guard and the shuffling sounds of metal chains scraping the floor alerted the guests to the arrival of the convicts. Jack Burkhart wasn't deemed a violent criminal but still the handcuffs at his chained waist were a requirement. The ankle cuffs were spaced just enough apart that he could walk but the attached chain would not let him run.

He looked around to see who his secret guest was and Eric recognized him. Jack was nearly bald and his upper chest was buff from apparent weight lifting. He had a tattoo on his neck of a rose and yet the wrinkles on his face made him look sad.

"Mr. Burkhart." Eric said loudly. Jack turned his head at the sound of his name and vaguely recognized Red Forman's kid. He shuffled towards the picnic table just as Jackie lifted her head.

"Kitten?" He said softly. Eric looked at Jackie's expression and it was blank. Jack Burkhart slid over the bench and sat down. "Kitten, they told me you might be dead."

Jackie couldn't find anything in his face that she recognized. "I read that you're my father but I don't remember you. What kind of father were you?"

Burkhart wasn't prepared for such bluntness. Hell, he'd been told that his only child was probably dead at the bottom of a ravine and now she sat there in front of him like he was some kind of stranger. What was going on?

"Mr. Burkhart? Eric Forman. I – I'm the guy that streaked at the presidential rally….never mind that. Jackie was in a car accident and she has retrograde amnesia. There's parts of her life she can't remember. She wanted to see you…"

"I wanted to see if I remembered you." Jackie laid the library copies on the table. "I knew we were family. What happened?" Her voice was soft but commanded authority.

Burkhart ran a shacked hand over his face. "What happened….your mother is what happened. She was a greedy bit….woman. I was a successful attorney and she wanted more money than I could make. I had to get…._creative_ to satisfy her needs."

"You don't have to defend Pamela; I don't really remember her either." Jackie informed the man who was fifty percent of her DNA. "I just want to know what happened."

Jack sighed. "I had an expensive lifestyle. Cocktail parties where I tried to impress some politicians that could further my career. Your mother only wanted the most expensive clothes and every one of your birthdays was an event. Ponies and pictures, clowns and acrobats….only the best for our little girl." He said sarcastically.

Jackie covered her mouth with her hand. "I remember opening the bedroom door and seeing a clown in bed with a woman….I think I was afraid of clowns after that!"

Jack nodded sadly. "Clowns, the pool boy…college students…you're mother wasn't particular. I wasn't enough for her and look kitten….sometimes a man resorts to desperate measures to take care of his family. Maybe it was wrong for me to bribe and embezzle and look at me, I paying for my crimes. But your mother? Where the fuck is she this in all this?"

Eric raised a finger. "We tried calling the Mexican ambassador and sent some telegrams but she never responded."

Jack looked away in disgust. "She probably found some rich sucker to leech on." There was an uncomfortable silence as Jackie searched her father's face for something familiar. "Did you have dark hair?"

"When I had hair? Yeah. Dark brown."

"Why do I have two colors of eyes?" Jackie persisted. Jack's face softened. "Your grandmamma Burkhart had the same thing. You were born with more melanin in one eye than the other. I wish you could have met her."

"Where is she?" Jackie inquired.

"She died just after you were born. Your mother hated her and burned all the family photos. I was too drunk to care."

Jackie looked at Eric, threading her fingers through his. "I have enough. Let's go."

She turned to Jack. "I thank you for your time. I still don't remember a lot about you but I'm sure that when you're not embezzling or drinking you are a fine person. I'll send you a postcard." Jackie stood up and nodded at Eric who helped her over the picnic bench.

"Kitten? Jacqueline?" Jack said softly. "What ever you think about me, remember that I'm your dad and I never stopped loving you."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you for that Jack." A loud whistle announced visiting hours were over. A gruff guard yanked on the chain around Burkhart's waist and he stumbled over the bench and shuffled back into the chain gang. Before he was ushered out of the room he looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

Jackie smiled back. She had the same smile as her father!

T7S

**A/N:** _Thanks to Carol for the use of ass-hat!_


	26. Chapter 26 Size of the Heart Matters

**Author Notes: **_…..Eric has more to learn_

T7S

**Chapter 26 – **Size of the Heart Matters

T7S

Jackie drove the distance from Milwaukee back to Point Place in virtual silence. She was reflecting on everything she'd learned about her old self and trying to reconcile it with how she felt now. She didn't think Belle Morgan would have liked Jackie Burkhart very much. She drove past the diner and straight through town heading for Paddock Lake.

Eric woke up from his little nap. "Hey, where are we going?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I think that after he gets out of prison, I'll invite Mr. Burkhart over for dinner. He seemed nice."

Eric couldn't believe that Jackie didn't really remember her dad…but then Jack Burkhart wasn't really an active father like Red Forman. Jackie's mom was something else entirely. "Jackie, you do what ever you need to about your dad. It's up to you."

"Thank you Eric. I want to introduce you to my friend. I trust her more than anyone and I promise not to be too long."

Eric blanched. "You're kidnapping me?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "I have two friends in this world and I'm really confused right now. I want to be with my best friends and so you're coming with me."

-o-

The rusted old sign for Tabby's Animal Zoo and Clinic still swung from the rickety wire gate. With all the winter snow gone, Jackie could see how shabby the clinic actually was. Still, there was love in that building…and friendship. She parked the Nova in the back and as soon as she got out of the car, Grunt came running at her full force and landed with his paws on her slender shoulders as he licked at the smile on her face.

Eric thought he needed to rescue Jackie from the beast but to his surprise, she was laughing. "Oh Eric. This is Grunt. He is Pawn's big brother." Grunt looked at Eric with his mismatched eyes and growled softly just slightly showing teeth. Jackie smiled and reached for Eric's hand. "Let me introduce you to my animal family."

She led him over to the stable where Missus Ed and her colt were nipping at each other and kicking up dirt. A bucket of apple and carrots hung off the gate post and Jackie whistled. The ears on Missus Ed perked up and she snorted with a huge hoof stamping on the ground. Jackie tossed an apple to Eric and grinned. "Feed her. I was here when she gave birth to little Eddie." The colt heard his name and came trotting over for a treat.

Missus Ed's head seemed huge to Eric and the eyeball that rotated and fixated on the young man was unnerving. He held up the apple on the palm of his hand and felt the soft huff of breath as the horse gently bit down over the fruit. The whiskers tickled and he wondered what he had been so afraid of.

A grunt and a squeal with the sound of pounding feet alerted Eric to the world's largest sow running a beeline straight for him. "Jackie, jump in the car quick! We can kill it and dad will cook it at the next luau."

Jackie laughed gaily and knelt on the ground in front of the pig to give the beady eyed mammal a hug around the neck. The animal grunted unfavorably at Eric while basking in the hug and scratches in the wrinkles of its fat neck. "Tiny saved my life." Jackie explained.

"Oh! _This_ is Tiny. I thought the pig would be….tinier…somehow." Eric stumbled over the words. Jackie grinned and hugged him around the waist. "Tabby! I brought company!"

Eric saw what must have been the world's oldest woman walk out of the shed. She had her long gray braid slung over her shoulder and she was leaning heavily on a cane. Jackie muttered, "Oh no." and flew to the woman's side. "Tabitha, what happened?"

The old woman smiled and kissed Jackie's cheek with weathered lips. "Sit down honey, I'm fine. Just took a tumble. I'm a lot tougher than I look!" She quipped. Jackie sat down on a rickety rocking chair while Eric looked for a place to sit and just upended a bucket.

"Belle, honey? Why don't you introduce me to your young man?"

Jackie grinned. "This is Eric Forman. He's the boy I told you about. Oh, and he knew me from before!"

Tabby gave Eric a long up and down scrutiny. "Forman." She tapped a long yellowed fingernail against her upper lip. "Who are your parents boy?"

Eric was afraid of this woman but he wouldn't let her know it, "Red and Kitty Forman."

Tabitha closed her eyes. "You came here as a boy with some friends. You're father had hair back then."

Eric couldn't help but smile. "Yes, and you had a camel."

Tabby cackled. "That's where I know you from. There was a little red head girl and a curly haired wise guy that called you Fraidy Forman."

Eric looked at Jackie, "I was NOT afraid of the camel. It's just that he was a spitter. I didn't want to get spit on."

Tabby slapped her thigh. "Aint that a kicker? I lived long enough to see Fraidy Forman twice in my life. So how did you know my girl from before?"

Jackie smiled. "I used to be Jack and Pamela Burkhart's daughter. He was a lawyer but he's in prison now and I don't know where she went."

"Well honey, that's just not good parenting. How are your memories dear?"'

Jackie bit her lip. "It's getting better. It's slow but my dreams are starting to make sense. Remember my cave dream?"

"Oh yes, the Three Stooges and Shemp." Tabby smiled. Jackie grinned, "Eric was a Stooge."

"Wait…not really!" he protested.

Tabitha waved a hand at Eric and encouraged Jackie to continue. "I met Shemp and he used to be my roommate. The other two I haven't met yet but A Wreck Four Men is...Eric Forman! Can you believe how my brain put that together? It's amazing."

"You don't have the camel anymore do you?" Eric was still a bit worried. A loud flapping and clucking alerted the porch dwellers to the pair of ducks. "Eric! This is Lucky and Bucky. They liked to sit on the edge of the tub when I took a bath."

The ducks marched straight to Jackie and started peck at her shoelaces until the strings were untied. Eric couldn't believe that the old or new Jackie didn't come unglued at all the animal attraction she was getting. A soft bleating sound came from behind and then Eric was butted in the back by Sleepy Sheep. Jackie got down on her knees and rubbed the wooly head for the animal who batted long lashes in appreciation.

It was clearly apparent that during Jackie's absence, she was loved and taken care of by this old woman and her animal family. This was far better than when he and Fez thought she was trapped in Purgatory and they were trying to use a Shaman get her to cross over. What an idiot he was!

"Son, I asked you a question." Tabby said rapping her cane against his shoe.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"What are you intentions with my Belle here?"

Eric gulped. _What were his intentions?_ "I want to be her friend again? Maybe more than a friend…if she forgives me?"

"Oh Eric, you know I'll forgive you. You're a great guy!"

He could feel his neck getting warm under Tabitha's scrutiny. "Not always….but I'm working on it."

Tabby stood up. "Fraidy, why don't you take that bag of feed right there and feed my baby chicks. I need to talk to Belle for a minute."

Eric looked at the 25 lb bag of seed and a gulped. _You're not a wimp – pick it up._ He mentally challenged himself. He bent over and got a firm grip on the burlap. _Lift with your legs_. He hoisted the seed into his arms, turned and fell off the porch.

-o-

"Oh Eric. Don't move…Tabby can stitch that up real quick." Eric heard Jackie's voice and felt the gauze covering his eye. "What did I land on?"

"Son, I keep my rocks there."

"Rocks? You keep piles of rocks?" he could hear his voice squeak as he felt a needle slide effortlessly through his torn forehead. "Yes dear, it's to keep the foxes away from my chickens. Oh Belle, honey, thanks for feeding them."

"You're welcome. They are just adorable…well, except for that rooster."

"Hold still boy, just two more stitches and we can clean up the blood." Tabby instructed.

"BLOOD?" He said his voice raising two more octaves above soprano. He felt Jackie squeezing his hand. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Trying not to hyperventilate, Eric panted, "What?"

"That you wanted to be more than a friend to me?"

Eric wished he could see beyond the gauze. "Yeah. Yes. I'd like to date you and bring you to my house for dinner and introduce you to Bob Pinata. I mean Pinciotti."

"I'd like that too." She replied and then he felt soft warm lips kissing him obliterating his fear and pain for the briefest of moments. "Belle, I'm going to get blood in your hair. Move dear."

Warm water was misted over his face and Eric found himself in a some kind of veterinary surgery room and he was lying on a metal gurney. Was Tabitha some kind of superhuman? He sat up as Jackie handed him a mirror. "Look how neat she did the stitches. You won't even have a scar."

"Fraidy, I really would recommend a tetanus shot when you get home. Now, wait here so I can talk to Belle."

They were almost to Sam's Diner before Jackie spoke. "They only gave her a couple of months. The cancer has spread to her organs and the Fish and Game department are going to take the animals."

She parked the Nova next to the Vista Cruiser. "I can't even remember my own parents and Tabby's gonna die and I barely got to know her. It's not fair Eric!" Eric pulled Jackie across the seat and hugged her while she cried against his shoulder. He didn't know how to comfort her. Tabitha Morgan saved Jackie's life and gave her love that the Burkhart's never could – not even her own friends could comfort her…instead they would burn her and make her cry for amusement.

He hated himself at that moment.

T7S


	27. Chapter 27 My Two Dads

**Author Notes: **_...finally! More revelations to come..._

_T7S_

**Chapter 27 –** My Two Dads

T7S

"Steven honey, it's not like we don't want you here…" Kitty began but she sounded flustered.

Red continued. "I'm having a lodge meeting and….and...well….."

Kitty finished for her husband," It's just that they...the lodge members... want to use the basement to play cards when the _meeting _is over. I'm sure you can spend one night at the store?" Kitty was wringing her hands and Hyde could tell this was something important.

"Well, okay, but I don't want some nasty cigar stinking up my bedroom."

Eric grinned, "Hyde, have I thanked you for the bacon recently?"

Hyde looked at his friend like he was stoned. "What is this thing you have with bacon? Jeez, just make sure your dad's friends don't take anything from my room….if you know what I mean."

Eric couldn't stop smiling. "No problem dude. Just enjoy your evening and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…whatever…but if something's missing….." Hyde said as he stomped down the basement steps to get his overnight bag. Red turned to Eric. "You're sure this is a good idea?"

Eric sat down in Hyde's chair. "She wants to see you dad. The visit with Jack in prison wasn't what she hoped for and she remembers a lot about you. She wants to know more about her mom and I thought Bob could help since Pam lived with him for a while."

Kitty folded her napkin and then refolded it again. "She's still fragile you know." She looked at both Red and her son. "The mind plays tricks and while she might think she's ready…you need to be there for her Eric."

"Mom. She just learned that Tabitha Morgan, the old woman who saved her life? She's got cancer and Jackie is feeling abandoned. Again. What can I do?"

Red sighed. "This is the only right thing. When her father was carted off to prison and her mother left, she came here. For all the wrong reasons of course, but it saved her life. I'm fond of the girl – she can be quite….snarky. I missed that."

Kitty smiled. "Her friend is ill? Oh my, what about her animals? Oh, and she did a remarkable job of stitching you up son."

"The Government is taking all the animals."

"I _told_ you – never trust the Government." Hyde growled as he passed through the kitchen and out the door.

T7S

Jackie sat in her Nova outside the driveway of THE HOUSE. She had no idea that Eric and the Forman's lived in THE HOUSE and she scared to death. This was the house in her dreams - the house that called to her on one rainy night. The house with THE CAVE.

She contemplated just driving home and calling Eric to tell him she didn't feel good. That wasn't too much of a lie. She looked over at the bottle of Kahlua on the passenger seat and the fancy pair of leather work gloves. Her memories of Eric's father reminded her of automobiles and she hoped it was an appropriate gift.

Still, she looked in the rearview mirror and adjusted her wig and glasses. Taking deep breath, she put the car in drive and signaled that she was turning into the driveway just as a dark El Camino came barreling out onto the street nearly hitting her. She laid on the horn and shouted, "Asshole!"

The car slammed on its brakes and the driver leaned towards the window, his face hidden by the shadows in the car. "Look crazy woman, get your glasses fixed. You almost hit me."

Hyde waited until the big Nova turned in the drive – must have been a friend of Kitty's but he got this sniggling impression he knew that driver from somewhere. Hmm….

-o-

Jackie parked behind Eric's Vista Cruiser and she remembered the basketball hoop and the white rollup garage door. She had been in there and knew a workbench was on the left and there was a door in the back. Every memory was just a brief second in length but very vivid.

There was a house to the left that she recognized. Did she see it the night she returned the doll? There were the shrubs and the garbage cans. Off to her right was a small set of patio chairs and a table and she remembered sitting in them with the vinyl sticking to the back of her thighs one hot summer afternoon.

Eric could see Jackie sitting in her car, her white knuckled hands gripping the steering wheel. She was afraid of his car and his house – two of the most benign places in the world and she was still scared. He walked out of the patio and gently knocked on the passenger window. She looked over at Eric, her eyes wide with fear.

"Can I come in?" he shouted through the glass.

Reluctantly, she reached over and unlocked the passenger door. Eric slid in and buckled up. "You don't have to be here."

"I know." She whispered.

"It's just a house and my mom adores you."

"I know." This time she looked at him. "I was here once….because of a dream. I had something that belonged to this house."

"The huge mortgage payment?" Eric quipped. She looked at him and then realized he was joking. "No. I was sleeping and I remembered this house and I had this doll that Tabitha found on the ground when she rescued me. I had to return the doll."

Eric thought he was going to stroke out. That was _Jackie_ that he saw in the middle of the night? She was the ghost that returned the Ju-ju? "Wha…what kind of doll?" his voice trembled just a tad.

"It was ugly. It looked like a kid made it out of string but I knew that this was where it belonged. Do you have a little sister or something?"

"I have a sister but she's not little." He tried to play it off…."Oh! That doll? That was something I made just before I came back from Africa."

Jackie didn't react to the word "Africa" so she didn't yet recall that he had made that trip. Good. That gave him time to come up with a response when she remembered. _Damned voodoo doll_. "I found it on the ground after a rainstorm and gave it to some guy that….collected….dolls. So, hey….you're going in with me and you know I'm not going to let anything hurt you, right? Can we get out of the car?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I almost got hit by a car that came tearing out of this driveway. What jerk!" She slid her way across the seat and Eric took her hand to help her out of the passenger door. "Oh, I have gifts for your parents."

-o-

Red was sitting in his usual spot when the blonde haired eyeglass wearing mini ex-cheerleader stepped into the kitchen. She was clinging to Eric's hand like it was a life raft. Her eyes were trained on the floor and she looked like a whipped puppy.

"So do I call you Jackie or Belle?" Red asked softly.

Jackie looked up slowly. That voice! She remembered that voice and memories of warmth and the hugs. Tears ran down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled. Red Forman could feel a tug at his heart and simply opened his arms when Jackie ran sobbing into his bony shoulders. Her cries were loud and full of misplaced grief and Red just patted her back letting the young girl cry.

"I remember you!" Jackie's ragged voice was muffled by Red's shirt. When he figured she had cried enough, he set her apart. "Let me see your pretty face without the mask."

She pulled off the wig and glasses and looked at the face she remembered from her dreams. The balding man who was more of a father than she knew a father could be. She remembered holding his flashlight and the warmth of the praise for doing a good job. She recalled those times she was troubled and he was there with a reluctant hug and a moan of "Oh Jeez…." But he comforted her.

"I missed you Mr. Forman." She said sincerely. Red smiled as if this was his own daughter. "I missed you and your quick witty remarks. This old house just hasn't been the same."

Kitty was smiling because her lost little chickadee had came back to roost. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you're getting your memory back. I've made some of your favorite cookies for dessert."

She turned and smiled. "Oh! I have gifts. Eric, could you give that bottle to your mom?" Jackie reached out for the leather gloves. "I remembered that you worked in your garage and thought you'd like these."

Red admired the craftsmanship. "I certainly do! Thank you Jackie." She knelt down and picked up her wig and glasses. Kitty exclaimed, "Kahlua! Oh honey, you remembered…aren't you just the sweetest…."

There was a knock at the patio door and a fuzzy haired head popped in. "Heidi-ho neighbors….oh my gosh! Jackie?"

Upon hearing the voice say her name, she whirled around. "Bob? Bob Piñata?"

Red hid a smirk and stood up. "Bob, here's our missing person."

Bob's face turned pink and the waterworks just started. "Jackie….oh Jackie…I thought you were dead." His arms were wrapped around her tightly and he hugged and cried at the same time. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the tears from his cheeks and stroked her hair. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Jackie smiled. "I'm glad I'm not dead too."

"Bob? Jackie's staying for dinner. Why don't you have a seat and you can answer questions she has about her mother." Kitty looked at him and added,"No sexy stuff either. A girl doesn't need to know that about her mother."

Jackie was sitting at the table surrounded by three men who cared a great deal about her. She marveled at the differences in temperament, humor and the love. Kitty was dashing about being the consummate hostess just enjoying having company to take care of.

T7S

The Pasta Pinciotti was gone and the brownies were just small crumbs left on the plate. Red fondly remembered Tabitha Morgan and jokingly told Jackie he had considered Tabby dating material if Kitty hadn't been such a looker. Smiling Bob was just enjoying being part of the extended family.

"Wow...I have a father I barely remember and then I have you guys. My two dads." She laughed. "Does a girl get much luckier than that?"

Red grinned while Kitty rubbed his shoulders affectionately.

Bob was practically jumping in his seat. "So when can I tell Donna?" he asked excitedly.

Eric spoke up. "Well, Jackie hasn't exactly remembered Donna yet. What if we wait until that happens and then arrange a meeting or something?"

Kitty agreed. "For Jackie's type of amnesia, it's best to keep things slow. As she recalls memories, she can turn to us to see if it's a dream or an actual memory."

Jackie nodded. "I don't want to lose the memories I have now. I know Donna is your daughter and I shared a room with her but the rest is just not there." She knocked on her skull. "It's empty. I'm sorry Bob – but you're in here!"

He smiled. "I'm glad Jackie. We were just so worried about you and I'm glad everything turned out like it did. Now all that's left is for you to meet Donna, Kelso and Hyde."

The names were still a blank but Jackie nodded. "Thank you for telling me about my mother. Maybe one day she'll come back to town and I'll remember her too." Jackie reached over and grabbed her wig and glasses.

"Thank you everyone for the dinner and conversation but I have to go home. I have a dog that's going to tear up my furniture if he doesn't get some attention."

Kitty ran to the refrigerator. "Oh honey, here's some leftover meatloaf for little Pawn." She kissed the top of the wig. "You drive safe and come over anytime you want."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman. I'll see you again." Jackie gave Red one last hug and Eric walked her out towards the patio doors. Three pairs of hands waved back. She sighed reluctantly but opened the doors and stepped out in the early summer evening sky.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm glad you were brave."

She back stepped towards her car pulling him with her. "I almost ran. I have to quit doing that."

"So do you feel a little better about the house?"

Jackie opened the car door and threw her purse on the passenger seat. Eric leaned against the frame and she pressed her cheek against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Yes. It's just a house made of wood and glass. The people inside are lovely and I had a great evening."

She looked up and he kissed her pert little mouth. "So does that mean you'll come over again?"

She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Only if it means you'll spend the night at my house sometime…" Eric grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulled their bodies flush together. "Do I have to sleep with the dog again?"

"Kiss me good then I'll give you my opinion." She said cheekily. Eric leaned in and his mouth fit against her lips like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Their noses brushed just lightly and that spark was back. Her fingers were like a whisper as they touched his face and he deepened the kiss. His heart clamored against his ribs and she returned his kiss, her hands moving into the back pockets of his jeans. Eric was pretty sure that by now Jackie was quite aware of what kind of effect she had on him.

Bright headlights and a honking horn ruined the moment. Jackie quickly slid into her car. "Wait, what was you opinion?" Eric needed to know.

She smiled up at him as she started her engine. "We need more practice."

"But I'm a tutor! I'm good at practicing!" He shouted as she drove off. He could swear he heard her giggle in the breeze. Eric turned to the driver of the El Camino. "Man, why did you have to come back so early?"

Hyde smirked. "Sorry to interrupt the waitress love fest you got going on there but I forgot my razor and baggie of stuff." Hyde got to the door and turned, "Where are all the lodge guys? I thought there was supposed to be a meeting tonight?"

"Oh….Mom and dad wanted some special time together….if you get my meaning."

"Eh….I'll just go in through the basement." Hyde started for the door then turned. "Your girlfriend seems awfully familiar. Do I know her from somewhere?"

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, you used to…but she's not the same person you remember. I'll see you later Hyde."

Steven frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Oh well, there's been so many girls….it could be one of many.

T7S


	28. Chapter 28 Kelso Knows

**Author Note: **_….gotta love your friends….it's good for a laugh once in awhile….._

T7S

**Chapter 28 –** Kelso Knows

T7S

"_But I'm a tutor! I'm good at practicing!"_

T7S

Jackie was still giggling at Eric's protest. If she made a list of the perfect qualities a guy should have, Eric would have every single one. He was polite, a charming gentleman, had a good job, a great sense of humor…needed some wardrobe guidance maybe, but the topper was the way he kissed! Eric's kisses were like nothing she remembered and all the issues of Cosmos she read had ever prepared her for the goose bumps and butterflies and toe curling sensations.

She knew she wasn't a virgin; she slept with this Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde. She knew she liked sex but was she one of _those _girls that just did it for kicks or just a girl that did it for love? What was it like before Eric came along? Well, like Mrs. Forman said, the memories would come back when she was ready. But the problem was that she was ready for Eric now!

That lent itself to a new problem. While she remembered some key things about him, she didn't remember everything and he promised to explain why she hated him. God, how could she hate a guy like that? Nevertheless, she was going to give him a chance. One chance to see if those kisses led to something better…he wanted her…that was very apparent.

He made her feel like a virgin.

He made her feel wanted.

T7S

Eric was carrying over Bob's huge pasta bowl when Kelso came running up the driveway followed by a panting Fez. "Please Kelso….I beg you." Fez was nearly out of breath.

Kelso snagged the bowl away from Eric and stopped him in his path to the Pinciotti's back door. "Talk to me dude. Tell me it's true."

Eric glared at Fez who had the decency to look shamed. "Man….you didn't….you _broke_ the promise."

Fez looked away, "He bribed me with a Chunky candy bar. You know I can't resist that big block of chocolate." Fez said ashamed but still licked the chocolate smudge from the side of his mouth.

Kelso was twirling the bowl around his finger and finally just put it on his head like it was a hat. "So? I'm waiting." He tapped his foot impatiently and Eric sighed, and motioned for Kelso to follow him towards the garage.

"What did Fez tell you and get Bob's bowl off your head." Eric leaned against his car and contemplated what exactly to tell Kelso without ruining the relationship with Jackie.

Kelso looked around. "Fez said that Jackie's a blonde and that she was a flesh basket. So which is it? I don't know what color flesh basket is but I think she'd look hot as a blonde."

Eric wiped his face with his hands. "Man, you are totally confused. Here's the story and you have to swear on your daughters head. Little Betsy's head… that you don't repeat this okay?"

"Betsy's head. Yeah…whatever. Tell me."

"Okay. Jackie never died like we all thought. Remember when we were sure that maybe that was what happened? Jackie was actually in a car accident and she lost her memory.'

"Where did she lose it cuz I'm a security guard and I can help her find it."

"No Kelso. She has _amnesia_. She's remembering a little bit at a time. She doesn't remember you yet. She sort of remembered Fez but she definitely remembered my folks."

Kelso scratched his head. "Why wouldn't she remember me? I was her first boyfriend, I'm the most handsomest…she called me her Apollo Rocket of Love. I'm memorable." He leaned down and admired at his reflection in the side mirror of the Cruiser.

"Yeah and then you cheated on her several times and now you're a single dad…."

Fez agreed, "Yes, you have the lovely Brooke to lust after. Fez only has the memory of my Goddess…my beautiful Nina…..Big Rhonda…..that sexy minx at the salon….oh, Kelso, you should be jealous of _me_ and not Eric."

Kelso reached over and frogged Fez on the arm. "Shut up man!"

Eric leaned against the Vista Cruiser. "Dude, can you wait until she asks about you? If she gets too many memories all at once…it can overwhelm her."

Fez scoffed, "Oh Eric, you just want to get all kissy face with the flesh basket, I mean Jackie."

Kelso stood up a little taller. "You're hitting on Jackie?"

Eric stood up, "I was hitting on _Belle_ who turned out to be Jackie and what's it to you?"

Kelso shrugged, "I don't know, force of habit I guess. But Eric, if she saw me then maybe she'd know who I was and I'd finally get my mojo back!" Fez looked disgusted, "You only want to see Jackie to get your mojo?"

"Well yeah!" Kelso replied and then saw the disapproving glares of his two friends and added, "…and there's other….stuff. She was a friend and I care okay? She's Betsy's godmother."

Eric put a hand on Kelso's shoulder. "Kelso, you are genius. Maybe Betsy is someone Jackie would remember."

The taller boy grinned. "Yeah, let's make a play date."

Fez clapped merrily, "Oh goodie, I want to play too!"

Eric frowned, "No Fez. It's a meeting between Jackie and Betsy. I'll talk to her and see what I can do. But Kelso, don't go telling anyone else."

"Yeah like Hyde!" Kelso grinned.

"What about me?" The curly headed friend said as he approached the trash cans. Kelso's eyes nearly bugged out. "Nothing!"

Steven regarded him over the tops of his shades. "Nothing huh?"

Fez and Kelso both nodded their heads vigorously. "Nothing going on, right Fez?" Fez agreed a bit too quickly. "Right Kelso. Eric, we gotta go!" Then like two cartoon versions of Shaggy and Scooby the two boys ran off, arms windmillling and feet sliding for Kelso's van.

Hyde looked at Eric. "What's their problem?"

Eric shrugged. "Don't know. Probably ate some bad Ju-ju."

T7S

"I'm a godmother?" Jackie said over the telephone. Eric replied, "Kelso met Brooke at a Molly Hatchet concert and without all the details, nine months later, little Betsy Kelso was born."

"Brooke is a librarian." Jackie added.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Eric asked. He heard a sigh before she replied. "It just popped in my head. Can you tell me who the bearded doper is that works at Foto Hut?"

"That's Leo – he used to. Wow…you are starting to remember some stuff I never thought about."

"Can you tell me who Pam Macy is and why I feel like I hate her?"

"High school slut. She always tried to steal Kelso from you." Eric was smiling.

Jackie replied. "Oh. I guess we weren't really friends then. Okay, so when do I get to meet my goddaughter?"

"Friday night after work? I can bring them to your house."

Jackie sounded alarmed. "Them?"

"Betsy's not old enough to drive." Eric deadpanned. She laughed, "Funny guy. Okay, Friday after work."

"Deal. Good night Jackie."

"Eric? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When are you going to ask me out on a real date?"

T7S

Kelso just stood and stared. For a brief second, he almost dropped his daughter. Jackie was more beautiful than he remembered and his teenage years came rushing back as he recalled what a stunning couple they made.

Jackie looked at the man-pretty fellow holding the baby and smiled. He had an innocence about him that made her want to just hug him. Fez got out of the car and took the baby then suddenly this stranger, Michael Kelso, started running towards her. Before she could protest, he grabbed her up in a huge hug and swung her around in a circle.

It was warm. It was welcome. It felt familiar. He smelled like Bubble Yum and Revlon Balsam shampoo and tender memories came back. Jackie opened her eyes and for a brief moment remembered kissing him in a van. But most of her feelings were of tenderness and while her heart knew the younger boy was a wanderer, she realized that the man holding her in his arms was a loving father.

"Michael Christopher Kelso." She smiled down at his face. "I remember you."

Kelso shouted, "Awesome!" and then accidentally dropped Jackie on the ground. "Oh, man, a sidewalk burn, sorry."

Eric was there to help her to her feet and she smiled her gratitude. "I want to see Betsy."

Fez came forward, "Me too?" He was holding the baby in his arms.

Jackie held out her hand, "You too Shemp, I mean Fez…but hold back on that pervy stuff okay?"

T7S

**A/N:** _My dear readers….please forgive the sporadic updates. The chapters are written but some major life events are preventing me from posting everyday. When all is said and done, I can commit to my dailies the way I like it. _

Rock on.


	29. Chapter 29 Graffiti

**Author Notes: **_…..moving right along…._

T7S

**Chapter 29 –** Graffiti

T7S

Fez and Kelso kissed Jackie on the cheek while she cradled the sleeping Betsy in her arms. "You are so lucky Michael. She's growing up to be such a beautiful baby. She looks like you and I'll bet she'll be as smart as Brooke."

He grinned, "Yeah, the good looking gene is from my side of the family and the smart one is from Brooke." Kelso's head nearly spun around in a circle when he heard a whine and a scratching noise coming from the kitchen. He looked at Jackie. "You have a puppy?"

She laughed. Kelso always loved dogs – that she remembered. "He's outside. His name is Pawn."

Kelso ran for the kitchen followed closely by Fez. Eric took advantage of the empty couch cushion to sit next to Jackie. "You may not remember this but Kelso and Fez is pretty inseparable. When you were gone, Kelso cried and Fez was just miserable. He's a great friend to you but was a lousy boyfriend."

Jackie kissed the soft downy cheek of sleeping Betsy. "I remember some things about him. He cried? Michael was my first boyfriend and I was probably a horrendous mistrusting girlfriend."

"Well, in his defense, Kelso cheated but he always confessed."

"It was in his nature and I shouldn't feel bad for the teenager. I hope he takes better care of his daughter and Brooke in the future."

Eric put an arm on the back of the sofa and Jackie snuggled into his side. "I still have to meet your ex-girlfriend."

"Donna."

"Yes and the last remaining Stooge."

Eric grinned and poked her in the ribs. "Steven Hyde, your ex-boyfriend."

She giggled and rested her cheek against his shoulder, "I have all these news clothes…..so where are you taking me for dinner?"

Eric gave her a hug, "Now, that's the Jackie Burkhart I remember."

-o-

Fez didn't want to leave and Kelso wanted a promise that Jackie would bring to dog to his apartment. Kelso confided in Eric that he was "ok" with Jackie dating him because he knew Eric cared and Jackie seemed really happy. Kelso still wanted the puppy but Betsy was too young for a dog.

Eric watched his friends drive off and spent a couple of minutes throwing a ball to the pup. He could hear Jackie humming an ABBA tune and the surreal part was that Generic Jackie was becoming more like a Belle/Jackie hybrid. He was getting the best of both worlds … all the niceness of Belle with the feistiness of Burkhart.

She stood in the front door wearing a long flowery skirt and some ankle boots. Her shear V-neck blouse cried for a gold chain and that was something Eric was going to tuck in the back of his mind for the moment. "Don't you look pretty?"

She smiled, "What? Don't I look pretty all the time? Forman, you're smarter than that!" She teased.

Oh yeah, Jackie Burkhart was coming back!

T7S

Eric didn't know why he chose The Hub. It was close? It was familiar? Jackie slid into the red vinyl seat and wrinkled her nose at the greasy smell in the air. "Sam's Diner uses vegetable oil. It doesn't have a stink like this." She explained.

Eric handed her a plastic menu. "You used to just eat fries."

"Eric, I didn't get dressed up to eat French fries."

"We could go somewhere else." He quickly suggested. "I just thought this place would bring back memories."

She shrugged her pretty shoulders. "Nope. Nothing yet. Let me go wash my hands and we can go to that steak house on Perkins. I've heard the customers say it's really good."

Eric agreed. "Sounds better than a burger. The ladies room is right through there."

As Jackie pushed her way into the restroom, a certain sun-glassed curly headed man pushed his way into the Hub and ordered a coke from the counter. "Forman, why are you hanging around the bathroom man? Looking for chicks the hard way?"

Eric froze. This was not how he planned to reintroduce Hyde and Jackie. He pivoted and took a deep breath. "Man, you are going to see something that you're not expecting. I would appreciate it VERY much if you said nothing. Nothing at all and I'll explain it to you later."

"Whatever. Nothing shocks me much these days anymore."

-o-

Jackie looked at the graffiti on the walls and was astonished at the number of hearts with JB + MK that were carved into the wood. There was a couple of SH + JB and even a Mrs JB-H. _What was that about?_ She washed her hands and fluffed her hair in the mirror. She hoped Eric would get them a booth at the restaurant!_ Pam Macy is a slut. _ She chuckled thinking she must have put that one on the wall. Well now she had to put up a new one. JB + EF!

"Don't worry man, I'm cool." Hyde put a hand on Eric's shoulder and started to turn away when the bathroom door opened and Jackie Burkhart walked out looking more beautiful than he remembered. She smiled at a couple sitting at a nearby table and when she turned towards him it was like a punch in the gut.

She opened her mouth to speak and Hyde couldn't find his Zen. It fled along with all manner of speech he may have had.

"Okay Eric. Let's go!" Jackie grabbed Forman's hand and started tugging him towards the door. _"… I would appreciate it VERY much if you said nothing. Nothing at all and I'll explain it to you later…" _Hyde could only watch as Jackie kissed Eric's lips and smiled in that way that made her eyes light up and spark with a glittery fire. But that smile wasn't for Steven Hyde. It was for his friend and how in the hell did this just happen?

Hyde kept his promise but grabbed onto the back of a chair to sit down before his legs gave out. Jackie was back. She wasn't dead? She wasn't missing anymore? She couldn't call him? Jackie was back and head over heels in love with Eric Forman.

Did Donna know?

T7S

**A/N**: _Okay, kill me already - I know it's short but it's moving the story along. Stay tuned!_


	30. Chapter 30 Starry Nights and Explanation

**Author Note: ...thanks guys and gals! I have over 200 reviews! I love you and thanks for staying with this long story! It's winding down so hang in there a little longer...again, thank you very much!**

**Chapter 30 –** Starry Nights and Explanations

T7S

Eric's head was resting in his palm and he was just watching her animated face as she pretended to be her latest rude customer. She lowered her voice and continued, "…and if the roast beef isn't mooing and it's not stamped USDA Choice then I'm going to throw it at the window." Jackie laughed and pretended to pick up her bread plate, "Then he threw it like a Frisbee and roast beef went flying all over Dean Slater and his mistress."

Eric's head almost hit the table. "The _Dean_ has a mistress?" He asked incredulously. Jackie nodded, "Yes. I know this because his wife comes in every Wednesday at two with a guy that's NOT the Dean and uses Slater's credit card."

"Wow, it is like a soap opera." Eric chuckled. The steak was tender, the potatoes were perfect and the salad was crisp and colorful but what Eric liked the best was the company. Jackie never once asked about why Eric was talking to a stranger (Hyde) or who he was – she didn't remember him….yet. There was still time to convince Jackie that Eric Forman was the right guy for her!

-o-

The sun was just setting and the day was still warm. Eric pulled the Nova into the driveway and parked. He had given up trying to persuade Jackie to ride in the Vista Cruiser when she finally remembered all the couples that _proved their love_ in the automobile. "Too gross when you consider the splatter factor." She informed him earlier that week.

Being the gentleman, Eric walked her to the door and could hear Pawn barking excitedly. She smiled at the enthusiastic pup and inserted her key in the lock. "Wait, no good night kiss?" Eric asked sadly.

Jackie looked at him with mischief in her eyes. "Why? Are you going home?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that so he replied, "No?" She nodded her head. "I have a six pack of Budweiser I thought you might like to share with me in the back yard. It's still light and I've got chairs…."

"Who's going home? Not this guy!" He grinned.

-o-

Three beers later and Eric couldn't remember when Jackie brought out the blanket so they could watch the stars. The dog was snoring at their feet as Eric pointed out the Big Dipper and they searched the sky for shooting stars. He couldn't ever remember an early June evening being so perfect.

"Eric?"

"Yes Jackie?" He replied rolling on his side so he could look at her. She raised a hand and touched his whiskered chin. "Have you ever thought about moving out of your parent's home?"

His voice was coarse, "God yes. Hundreds of times but I felt obligated to stay and help out." He gently tucked a lock of dark hair over her ear and touched her cheek. "Why do you ask?"

She sighed, "You are so different when you're away from your family and some of your…our friends. I like the new Eric. I mean I like your folks too, but your dad demeans you and your mom smothers you. In a good way of course."

He grinned, "Yeah, I got the best of both worlds…don't I?" Eric cupped her chin in his hand and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. "Ever since Dad had his heart attack and I left for Africa, I feel like I owe him something."

"Maybe he just loves you and doesn't know how to show it. You are a great guy and it's sad to see you turn into this other person – it's like you're a character in a play and I don't understand it."

Eric pressed a kiss on her lips and she smiled against his mouth. "Now you are changing the subject."

He looked in her dark eyes and replied, "Yes. Yes I am. I'd rather talk about you and how the moonlight makes your eyes so huge and how good you smell." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she giggled when his 5 o'clock shadow tickled. Pawn barked eagerly and started jumping over their prone bodies trying to get a dog kiss in the excitement.

Eric pushed the animal away as Jackie laughed and rolled over onto his chest, her dark hair spilling on his white shirt. The mirth turned somber when her fingers started to unbutton the fabric. She pulled enough of his shirt from his pants that she could feel the planes and hollows of his chest and he closed his eyes. She wedged a leg between his and leaned forward to kiss him making Eric very VERY aware of the situation.

"Does this intimidate you?" She breathed softly.

Eric grazed his lips along the soft skin of her jaw, praying she didn't lean forward too far or his voice would be permanently alto and he replied, "Not in the least." His hands were moving under the edge of her floaty blouse until he felt the small of her back. Before she could reply, he easily flipped her over.

His mouth was kissing her again with warmth that heated her blood. Eric could feel her relaxing against him and he said softly, "Does this intimidate you?"

She tugged on his hair and pressed against him…surrendering herself, "Do I act intimidated?" She said with a smile. Feeling bolder than usual, Eric slipped one hand under her blouse and suddenly they were trading kisses instead of words and the pressing of fingertips were conveying emotions he hadn't felt in a long time.

The dark blanket of star light was witness to a shy love making that evolved over the course of several hours. There were no rushed kisses or fears of being caught. The yard was covered with clothes that the dog carried off as the two lovers said things with their bodies that they were too busy to say aloud. She never knew when the foreplay ended and he didn't know when the afterglow began. It was beautiful and indulgent and brought the pair closer together than they realized.

Jackie and Eric were thoroughly in love. He said it in the way he touched her and she told him with soft moans and the way she trembled around him. She had found something she had been missing for years. And it was right there on a blanket in her backyard.

Life was worth living again.

No one could ever take that memory from her.

T7S

There was a knock on the door and Jackie looked at Eric. "Were you expecting company?"

He looked at her, "It's your house. Were you?" Pawn started barking and jumping at the door. Eric shrugged, "Let me get it." He put his plate of enchiladas on the coffee table and opened the door as far as the safety chain would allow. Eric was surprised to find Kelso, Brooke, Betsy and Fez standing on the stoop. He grinned and turned to Jackie. "Would you like to meet another friend?"

She stood up and walked to the door. Kelso wedged his face in the three inch crack between the door and the frame, "Jackie, your house is way cooler than Forman's basement. I brought Brooke with me."

She smiled, "Let them in." The door was opened and Kelso went straight for the yapping puppy. He rolled on his back delighting in the sloppy wet kisses as Brooke was left holding the baby. She held out a delicate hand, "I'm Betsy's mom and we weren't close friends but every girl needs one."

Jackie was entranced with the tall librarian. She motioned for Brooke to have a seat on the couch and dismayed to find Fez finishing Eric's dinner. "Shemp! I mean Fez! There's chocolate cake in the kitchen." He smiled a refried bean smile and headed for the sugar buzz.

Over the course of Mexican food and cake, the friends told stories of happier days and Brooke learned some things about Michael she never knew and Jackie remembered some events she had forgotten. Everything was going swimmingly until she asked the group to recount to her that last day in the basement – the last day she was old Jackie.

There was silence in the house and the dog put his paws over his eyes.

"Come on guys, how bad could it be?"

T7S

Eric started the story with his return from Africa and the feeling of frustration at the commonness of the humdrum of the basement activities. He explained of his irritability that day and how he had chosen Jackie to rage against. Fez told how he found the rucksack that contained the tainted voodoo doll.

Kelso was laughing as he described Jackie's reaction to the doll. She looked at him and deadpanned, "I still say 'Ewww' Michael. Not that much has changed. Go on." Kelso continued on how Jackie freaked and called Eric mean and evil and threatened to tell the Forman's.

It felt like a kind of déjà vu yet all she could focus on were fleeting images of Point Place, the water tower, the cheese store at the mall, Funland and faces starting appearing in her head like a movie film strip. Her stomach tumbled as she saw Eric's face sneering at her but that wasn't her Eric….not the Eric she knew now. Fez was holding a Three Musketeers bar that seemingly appeared from nowhere as Jackie gracefully slid to the floor as the memories of earlier months passed overwhelmed her.

Brooke looked at Eric, "What happened?"

Kelso acted like it was obvious, "She's reliving the hour before she ran away. Duh."

Eric was feeling sick. If that was the case then when Jackie woke from this stupor she was going to hate him forever. He quickly knelt on the floor and cradled her in his arms. "Jackie?" he asked softly. "Belle?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Eric? Was I really just a friend for your amusement?"

"What? No! You are more to me than that. I've changed and I would never be like that to you ever."

Jackie's eyes glossed over Kelso playing with the dog, Fez's cheeks full of candy bar, Brooke's concerned face and Eric desperately trying to find the right words to say.

"My hair is NOT an ugly shade of brown." She declared. Eric laughed in relief. "You remember?"

She struggled to sit up but Eric pulled her onto the sofa. "I remember a lot more than I did yesterday!" She declared. Jackie looked at Fez, "You should never ever use that cheap conditioner at the salon."

She turned to Kelso, "Michael, you should marry Brooke and be a proper father to your daughter."

She looked at Eric, "You better kiss me because I'm a girl and I'm falling in love with you."

T7S


	31. Chapter 31 Last To Know

**Author Notes: **_….I almost feel sorry for Hyde….._

T7S

**Chapter 31 –** Last To Know

T7S

"…_You better kiss me because I'm a girl and I'm falling in love with you…"_

There was a big collective "Awwwww…" from the group of friends but Eric smirked and ignored the guys' comments. He tipped back the brunette's chin, kissed the hollow of her throat, causing every nerve in her body to come to life. She sighed and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. Eric smiled at his friends then kissed Jackie again, completely, until they both lost their breath. Jackie heard Brooke exclaim, "See Michael? That's the way you have to do it!"

Fez laughed, "You said _do it_."

Jackie couldn't help but giggle. It felt so go to remember something as silly as the words "do it" but she did. She was getting her memories back! She kissed Eric's cheek, "Michael? Fez. I think it's time for you to go home. There's some….things Eric and I need to….take care of." She winked at Brooke who laughed and stood up to retrieve a sleeping Betsy from the bedroom.

"Aw…no fair." Fez grumbled good-naturedly. "We want to watch!"

Kelso frogged his brown friend on the shoulder and said, No way! I'm taking Brooke home and _we're_ gonna do it!"

"Aaiiyy!" Fez complained rubbing his shoulder. Then he added, "Can I watch?"

Kelso stroked his chin almost like he was really considering Fez's proposal and then said, "Nah. Brooke would kick my ass…but we can get some ice cream on the way home!" Fez clapped. "Oh, happy day!"

Eric and Jackie saw their friends to the door, the dog sniffing heels and licking Kelso's face one last time. She closed the door and pulled Eric towards her and kissed him again. "I think I own you now." He tugged gently on a lock of hair, "You think so?"

Her hands were creeping under his shirt and his heart was thudding against his ribs. All he could do was swoop forward and kiss that exasperating smirk from her mouth and enjoy doing it. She laughed and with one hand behind her back, locked the door and then shut off the living room lights. "We'll _talk_ so much better in the bedroom…."

T7S

Hyde came up from the basement just as Kitty was serving dinner. Again, Eric's seat was empty. "So….where's Forman?" he asked exasperatedly.

Red unfolded his napkin. "I'm going to guess that he's still at his _friend's_ house."

This was infuriating. Hyde took off his glasses. "I know about Jackie. I saw her at the Hub with Eric and he made me promise not to say anything."

Red coughed uncomfortably. "So….you thought you saw Jackie. The missing girl no one cared about….tell me Steven, what did she say to you?"

Hyde looked at Red then Kitty. "Well nothing. I didn't actually talk to her but at least I know she's not dead!"

Kitty put down the salad bowl. "Then she doesn't remember you and you should let her be until she does."

Red nodded. "It's for the best."

Hyde tried to wrap his head around the fact that the Forman's were so indifferent about Jackie being back in town unless…"You already knew."

Kitty saw the storm brewing behind Steven's blue eyes. "Yes honey. Red and I were the first people she remembered. Her car went over the cliff on that snowy night but somehow she was thrown clear. Fortunately, she was rescued and has had amnesia. As she remembers people and places, Eric reintroduces them to her."

"So she remembered Forman before she remembered me? That's a load of bullshit!" He threw down his napkin and stormed down to the basement. Kitty looked at Red, "I think that went better than we could have hoped for. Don't you?"

Red smiled and used the salad tongs to load up his bowl. "Yes dear, it went very well.

T7S

Hyde was sitting alone in the basement. There was no Kelso or Fez goofing off. No Donna with intelligent comments and a surprising lack of Forman. As Steven started to think about it, Fez and Eric were spending more weekends away from the basement than usual. Kelso was with Brooke of course but he always managed to stop by and hang out. The old basement was starting to collect cobwebs from neglected friends.

Why was he alone in this house?

"Dude! I made a promise and what kind of father would I be if I told secrets? I'd rather hold a firecracker in my hand…wait, no. I can't tell you. Try Fez." Kelso hung up and Hyde deliberated calling the foreigner. Perhaps a visit to his apartment would be more telling.

-o-

Fez was exercising with Glenda Goodness of Dance Dance Milwaukee when the doorbell rang. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with his terry clothed wristband, he opened the door. "Hyde!" he exclaimed nervously.

Steven tried to ignore the pink elastic headband and the bright green tights. "Yeah whatever man, tell me what you know about Jackie being back." Hyde took a special delight in seeing the look of a leotard clad Fez turn a lighter shade of brown.

Fez hurried over and turned off the television. He tried to explain, nervously, "Glenda is only on TV on Fridays…..aaiiyy….."

Hyde sat down in the upholstered chair adjacent to the sofa. "Explain."

-o-

"Sonofabitch!" Hyde ripped his sunglasses from his eyes and Fez didn't know which was scarier - the expression on his friends face or the glaring crystal blue eyes. "Freaking Bob Pinciotti knew too? Before me? I'm gonna kill Forman!"

Fez feared for Eric. "No Hyde….you have to remember that Eric and I thought she was dead and the Shaman visits were to help her cross over."

"Apparently, you wasted your money." Steven spat. "She's alive and well and looks like nothing happened."

Fez shook his head. "No! Jackie WAS in a car accident. She got fantasia and lost her mind. Eric accidentally met her while she was working by his school. She didn't know who he was."

Hyde's arms were folded across his chest. "Yeah, she was the blonde waitress everyone kept talking about…sure, like I'm going to believe that." Steven was unconvinced. Fez's mouth was working but no words were coming out.

Hyde stood up, "Look tool, its _amnesia_ and she lost her _memory_ not her mind. You think she won't remember me? That's going to change if I have anything to say about it."

Fez watched Hyde stride out the apartment door, slamming the door on his way out. He looked at the clock. Glenda was still on for five more minutes. If he turned the TV back on he could finish his workout! In the meantime he muttered, "Good luck Eric."

T7S


	32. Chapter 32 Refuse to Believe

**Author Notes**_: ….when Kitty talks…..you better listen….._

T7S

**Chapter 32 –** Refuse to Believe

T7S

"_I think I own you now." _

_He tugged gently on a lock of hair, "You think so?"_

T7S

Jackie rolled on her back taking the sheet with her. Eric reached for his boxers and she giggled. "_Now_ you're going to act shy?" He laughed and tugged on an end of the sheet. "It's still light out there and well….yeah."

Jackie touched his cheek, "You are so wonderful. Even if you say I hated you before? I think deep down I really liked you but I never thought I'd be attracted to you."

Eric pretended to be shocked. "Me? Turkey Club of the Tutor world? I'm very attractive when I need to be." He tugged on her wrist pulling her onto his chest. Those colorful eyes were like prisms and he adored her smile. "I think I was fascinated with you….wait I _know_ I was and I was just disappointed that you would never see me as more than a friend of a friend."

Jackie's dark hair spilled over her shoulders and she nipped his lips with a kiss. "Maybe as we got older and matured…you and I…..would have…."

Eric traced a gentle path over her cheek and down her chin. "Not in the basement. You were right. I am different when I'm away from my family and you know what? I like this Eric. When I go home, I feel like I have to act a certain way because I was always twitchy, geeky Eric Forman."

"And a bad dresser." Jackie quipped.

"I remember a certain brunette helping me shop for a tuxedo and showing me I had shoulders."

"Oh my gosh! A wedding! You were getting married….you bailed. Donna almost bailed." Jackie sat up. "I remember Donna! Lumberjack…red hair and ugly boots." She clapped her hands in excitement. "I remember!"

Eric laughed and rolled her over on her back. "There you go…just a little key word and the old memory is coming back." Jackie was smiling. "Donna went to college and would come back on weekends….how is she?"

Eric shrugged. "I think she's okay. After you disappeared, she quit coming down to visit. She and I aren't….weren't…..She's fine."

Jackie clapped her hands. "I want to meet her next okay? Can we go to Madison?"

Eric laughed at her enthusiasm. "Summer school starts next week so I'm pretty sure she'll be coming back to her dads. In fact, I'm going part time so I need to figure out what I'm going to do."

She sat up. "Move in with me."

Eric's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Move out of the house and live here. I'm close to the school and my dog loves you….I love you."

If Eric's head could have swiveled in a full 360 degree circle – it would have. "Are you serious?"

Jackie smiled, "Always…about both."

T7S

Kitty pushed a second plate of brownies towards Hyde. He held up the milk glass for a refill. She smiled. "Michael called it _eating his emotions_ honey. I can understand you are angry but do you really have a right to be?"

Steven stuffed the warm brownie into his mouth. He didn't want to talk! He wanted action. He wanted to kick Forman's ass for not telling him in the beginning that Jackie was okay. They were supposed to be best friends! They were like brothers – since when did they keep secrets from each other?

Kitty set her oven mitts on the table and sat across from Steven. "Honey, you can't love someone and keep pushing them away. What did you expect?"

He was still fuming but when Kitty talked, _Mom_ deserved answers. "We had a….relationship. She was my girlfriend."

She patted his brownie smeared hand. "Steven. You were married and then...not married. You had a chance to make Jackie your girlfriend again but you didn't. Why?"

"Mm-mmm." Was the brownie filled reply. Kitty smiled. "Steven, this may be hard for you to accept but Jackie's matured and she sees her life through a different set of eyes. She fell in love with Eric before she even knew who he was and the same with Eric. He thought she was just a blonde haired eyeglass wearing waitress."

"Belle." He said stubbornly. Kitty got up and kissed the top of his curly head. "Yes, she believed her name was Belle and honey, just be grateful she's alive. We already buried her once – don't you want the chance to speak from your heart and say what you wanted to at the cemetery."

Hyde looked up, "How did you know I wanted….." She simply gave him that mothers smile. "I know you Steven. I know when you're hurting and why you turned to Liz. You were in denial. Jackie was the only girl who could see under that crusty old armor you put up to keep everyone out." Kitty hugged him and then carried the milk carton back to the fridge.

"Think about it Steven. She doesn't remember you….yet. Give her time. Don't blame Eric. She has qualities that both of you love and there's something about the both of you that attracted her. Let Jackie make up her mind."

Kitty left the kitchen but Steven still refused to believe that Jackie couldn't remember him. They had that kiss on Inspiration Point….he slugged Chip for calling her a bitch…she declared ever lasting love and he hurt her. Still, that didn't mean he didn't love her! Forman must have brainwashed Jackie with all his voodoo shit.

Steven had to see her.

Talk to her.

Remind her that they had once loved each other.

Maybe that would be something she remembered.

T7S

Red was glancing at the classified ads when his head did a double take. Eric was carrying boxes through the kitchen and out the patio door? His son was carrying something in a box? Did Korea win the war and this was all a dream? Kitty pushed through the swinging door with tears in her eyes. "Red, honey….say something to him!"

"Say what? I don't know what's going on?"

Eric came back through the sliders and Red looked up, "Son….what have you done that's got your mother all upset?"

Eric grinned, "I'm moving out." A big smile appeared on Red's face and he stuck out his hands. "Well praise the lord and pass the ammunition! Congratulations son. This is a very happy day."

"It's not for me!" Kitty cried. Red shook Eric's hand and put his other around his wife's shoulder. "Sure it is Kitty. Our son has finally grown up and got his own place."

"Er….actually, Jackie asked me to move in with her. Yeah…she lives close to the school….not a great part of town….and I love her."

Red sighed, "I hope this shacking up together is leading somewhere."

Eric smiled and pulled a long velvet box from his pocket. "I don't want to scare her but I got her this…." Kitty grabbed the jewelry box and opened it. She gasped, "Oh! It's beautiful."

Red looked at the diamond necklace and realized his son spent some quality time in choosing this piece. It was a far cry nicer than the microscopic ring he had tried to give Donna. Eric replied, "I love her Dad. She doesn't hate me for chasing her away and she thinks I'm funny and….and she told me she loves me."

"Oh and that little dog too!" Kitty exclaimed. "Then you'll have to be the man and protect her out there."

Red almost said something about Eric's past pansy-assness but realized his son was actually stepping up and taking responsibility. "Well….son….that's very….mature of you."

Eric held up a finger and walked to the fridge. He pulled out 12 one pound packages of frozen bacon. "Oh, now you can tell Hyde that he can thank me for putting the bacon on the table…you know….since I don't pay rent." Red realized the inference from his _Steven pays rent_ talk earlier that year and laughed. "Good one Eric. Very nice."

Kitty stood her ground. "I insist on weekend dinners. I'm not going to let my son go hungry all week because we all know Jackie can't cook."

"Actually, she brings home food from the diner."

"Not the same as a mother slaving over the stove for her son is it?"

Eric kissed his mom's cheek. "No mommy. We'll both be over when it's….time."

Red lifted his brow. "She still doesn't remember Steven?"

Eric shook his head no. Kitty sighed, "He's having trouble with that. You two need to find away to get her to remember or Steven's going to do something drastic."

"Well, she remembered Donna….we're making progress!" Eric replied hopefully.

Red sat back down. "That's good and Kitty…Steven is just going to have to cool his heels until that day comes. So Eric, we'll see you this weekend?"

Eric shrugged. "I'll have to call you. We're supposed to go see Tabitha on Saturday. They're taking the animals and Jackie wants to be there."

Kitty looked sad. "That poor woman. It seems like she lived at that zoo forever and now they are taking her animals."

"She's sick. Jackie wants to be with her as much as she can…you know since the old lady saved her life."

Red was amazed at the maturity his son was showing without being cocky about it. Maybe some of the Forman gene did wear off on the boy! "Okay son, do what you have to but don't forget your own mother."

He grinned at his mom. "I would never forget you." Kitty hugged him tightly. "Take good care of our girl."

"Always." He promised.

And forever if he could help it.

T7S


	33. Chapter 33 Bewitched and Bedazzled

**Author Note: **_...many of you are going to say..."the author didn't go THERE did she?" Well, she DID and the next chapter explains more that will have you saying, "Oh no she didn't!"_

T7S

**_Chapter 33 –_** Bewitched and Bedazzled

T7S

Soft morning sunlight filtered through the gaps in the bedroom curtains. Eric squinted against the summer sun and realized happily that this was his first day of summer vacation. Not that he wanted to take vacation of course, but no school meant spending more time with Jackie and the dog.

Pawn seemed to have an innate ability to know when someone was thinking about him. He quietly padded over to Eric's side of the bed and cocked his head sideways. "Do you need to go out boy?" Eric said softly.

Pawn opened his mouth wide for a yawn and then shook his whole body sending dog hair flying. He sighed a puppy sigh and jumped on the bed planting himself between Eric and Jackie. _Damn_. Eric tried to shove the dog towards the foot of the bed and was rewarded with a fang toothed smile followed by a low growl. Jackie rolled over and cried, "Pawn! Ew! Get down!"

Pawn looked at the pair of humans like they offended him. He licked Jackie across the face and put a huge paw in Eric's chest. "Get down!" She repeated wiping dog spit from her face. Eric was grinning at her. She rolled on her side her eyes narrowing, "What are you plotting?"

Eric laughed. "Nothing. It's the first day of summer and I'm happy." He slid up to sit against the head of the bed. "I have a present for you."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes and he quickly added, "It's not your birthday….it's just a little something to show you how much I love you."

Jackie's eyes got big when he pulled the narrow jewelers case from the side table drawer. "Oh…..is it a watch?" She sat cross legged on the bed and held out her hands. Eric set the velvet box on her open palms and watched the animated expressions that ran across her face. "Did I get many presents before?"

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know. You'd have to ask Kelso or Hyde."

She shook it next to her ear and declared, "It's a charm bracelet. I'll bet I was a charm collector." She opened the little hinged box and her heart stopped in her chest. It was the most beautiful diamond attached to a gold filigree chain. She looked at Eric with a tear in her eye, "It's beautiful. Put it on me?"

She turned her back towards him and pulled her long hair over one shoulder so his fumbling fingers could work the tiny clasp. She shivered when his warm hands touched her shoulders. He knew just where to touch her with those clever Tutor hands! She launched herself out of bed and ran to the dresser mirror to admire the necklace. It was just lovely and she couldn't believe it was hers.

Eric got up to stand behind her and look at her reflection. He breathed against her neck _I love you_. She felt the words rather than heard them and turned in his arms, "I love you too."

The shrill ring of the telephone broke the moment and Eric offered to get the phone if she put the dog out. Jackie poured dog food into the bowl and refilled the other with fresh water as Pawn jetted out the doggie door chasing a poor bird or some rodent that was loitering his yard. When she came out of the kitchen she heard Eric say, "Don't worry, we'll be there right away."

"What is it?"

Eric hung up the telephone. "Tabitha needs to see you. This morning. They've taken the animals and she wants to talk to you."

Jackie could feel her knees wobble. Those animals were Tabitha's life. Tiny, the pig was a lifesaver and now would probably end up on someone's dinner table. Lucky and Bucky were probably hanging in some Mandarin restaurant dipped in orange sauce. Jackie covered her eyes – she couldn't bear the thought of someone killing little Sleepy Sheep.

Eric drew Jackie into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Let's get dressed and see what Tabitha needs. You are like family to her and she's not well…." He kissed the tears that seeped from her lashes and hugged her tight. Jackie could feel the love and it comforted her. Eric of old would have laughed at her concern for some farm animals but this Eric, this wonderfully caring man knew how she felt and he cared and she loved that about him.

"I love you so much." She said hugging him back. "Let me shower and maybe you can make some toast or something?"

Eric grinned, "I'm a great toast maker. Light? Dark? Burnt? I'm your man!" he hollered to the fleeing figure in a bathrobe. This little bit of domesticity was nice and he recalled the tiny trailer that Donna has leased in desperation….were they that naïve back then? They weren't ready for something as big as this….teenage dreams were just stepping stones. Eric was now a man in love with a woman and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

T7S

The Nova drove through the rickety gate and the absence of animal sounds was depressing. The sunshine warmed the bales of hay and the scent was refreshing. Tabitha was sitting on the porch in her old rocking chair reading a book. She looked up as Jackie parked the car.

The young girl went flying around the hood and up the porch to grab Tabby in a giant hug. Tabitha tried not to cry out in pain lest she scare the girl away. "Sit Belle….sit with me. Oh….look at your beautiful trinket."

Eric mounted the stairs with one eye on the ill fated pile of rocks. "Hello Forman." Tabby winked. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"It's so quiet with all the animals gone!" Jackie exclaimed sadly. Tabitha shook her head sadly. "Yes. A farmer in the next county took the horses and Sleep Sheep. The Animal Rescue folks took the ducks to the city park and released them into the lake. I think that's a good place for those rascals."

Eric asked, "What about the pig?"

Tabitha smiled. "I was afraid that someone would eat her but some young men from the 4-H club said she was the biggest pig in this county and want to put her on exhibit at the county fair. I think Tiny would love that kind of attention."

Eric agreed then added, "What about the other dog?"

Tabby closed her book. "That's why you're here." She looked at Jackie. "Belle….if you can't take Grunt, the pound is going to put him down. I know he's a big boy but he's Pawn's brother. Do you have it in your heart to take him to your house?"

The topic of discussion had been busy chasing a bird and then noticed company and charged straight for the porch. As if in slow motion, Eric knew he was doomed so all he could do was cover his head and the dog jumped over his back and straight at Jackie. Grunt whined and barked with happiness and licked her face, sniffing her hands and standing on his hind legs to put his paws on her shoulders.

She was laughing. "I love you too big guy." The larger puppy nibbled happily at her hair and slathered her with dog love. Tabby chuckled, "Forman, I bet you're pretty jealous right now."

Eric sat up and brushed the dirt from his knees. "Nah….I'm getting used to Pawn. That dog is hyperactive…this one is just big."

"But they are loving and loyal….a lot like you I think." Tabitha winked. "I want to talk with you son." She turned, "Belle? Could you get his chew toys and food out of the barn?"

Jackie clapped her hands and the dog sat on his haunches waiting for her next command. "Come Grunt." The dog followed her across the yard his bushy tail wagging happily.

Eric had no clue why the old woman wanted to spend time with him and figured it must have something to do with Jackie. "Eric." She began and even used his given name. "I don't have many days left here on earth. I've lived a long and life….longer than most and I want to make sure that before I go….I want your promise to take care of that young girl. She is like family to me."

The level of intensity in Tabitha's eyes shook Eric to the core. "I swear I will. I want to marry her one day."

"Good. Now I need to clear something up. I have a friend that you visited earlier this year. Don't get your shorts in a twist because you didn't know he knew me…but he brought me something and I think you need it back."

Tabby reached in to a bucket next to her rocking chair and pulled out the voodoo doll. Eric could feel all the blood rush from his face. Tabby laughed, "Eric, there never was a curse on this doll. It's merely a ceremonial token from your African adventure. Shaman Sanji merely gave it a bath. Do you remember the mantra said at the ceremony?"

Eric nodded. "Prince Moudjibou said, _You are protected from evil. Beware of losing your protection. You can cause evil if not careful American. Beware_."

"Eric…do you know what that means?"

Eric shrugged, "I guess not. I thought I killed Jackie with that and I went to the Shaman to help her cross over….I'm stupid aren't I?"

"No….no, you're a good caring friend. The mantra means that evil can never hurt you. If you lose the doll, you lose your protection."

"But what about the part with me causing evil?"

Tabby's eyes twinkled. "You are a young man. Just being your age is evil. Keep the doll in a safe place and your future is protected. Now when I'm in the hospital and you see Sanji there, please say nothing to Belle. I need her to be innocent in all this I need her to keep working at my mother's diner."

"The diner belonged to your mother? Sam's? Wait!...Sanji's a witch doctor. Why do you need to see him?" Eric was clearly clueless.

"Eric…I need Sanji to help me cross over. I am a witch."

T7S


	34. Chapter 34 Get Over It

**Author Notes: **_...yeah...I did it and don't act shocked because in the back of your mind you were probably wondering about it...so, just remember it is fiction people. Fiction. Enjoy!_

T7S

**_Chapter 34 –_** Get Over It

T7S

"… _Now when I'm in the hospital and you see Sanji there, please say nothing to Belle. I need her to be innocent in all this I need her to keep working at my mother's diner."_

"_The diner belonged to your mother? Sam's? Wait!...Sanji's a witch doctor. Why do you need to see him?" Eric was clearly clueless._

"_Eric…I need Sanji to help me cross over. I'm a witch."_

T7S

Eric was in over his head but it sounded like Tabitha cackled. "Eric, you are a gem. Listen to me….this is what really happened. My mother was a witch and she married a mortal. She was pretty much ostracized from the witch's society but my Grandmama took care of us." Tabitha whispered, "She really hated my dad."

Eric's head was swirling and all of this was sounding so familiar. "Darren and Samantha Stevens. You were the baby witch!"

Tabby pointed her long gnarled finger. "Bingo!"

"Wait! How come you're so old? I mean that show is still on television. Shouldn't you only be like 16 or something? The baby wasn't born until 1964…I think."

"Oh how I adore you. The television show was essentially based on the life of my family. The real Larry Tate was a close family friend who turned into a traitor when he sold the idea to some producer back in the 1940's. My parents moved here to Wisconsin to live a normal life and give me a regular childhood."

"Wisconsin?" Eric asked incredulously. Tabby only smiled and nodded her head. "I mean how many people would actually look for a family of witches here in Paddock Lake... Wisconsin? I've lived here a long, long time Eric."

Eric felt ridiculous but had to ask, "So…if you twitch your nose…..you make magic?"

"No dear. I have a book of spells that generally use herbs and wild mushrooms…I have the power of suggestion….I'm not really that talented."

"But on TV…." Eric argued.

Tabitha laughed, "Don't always believe everything you see on TV. I don't even own one – it's just rubbish. So don't tell Belle that the diner belonged to my mother…."

"Sam's…..Samantha….whoa…now that makes a lot of sense. Is Max a warlock?"

"What? No! Max is just a good businessman and he makes a great Turkey Club sandwich." Tabitha patted Eric's hand he felt a hum of electricity run through his veins. "The important thing we need to talk about is taking care of Belle. She has a special magic all of her own. And Belle's a wonderful girl and I don't want anything or anyone to hurt her. Believe me when I say I will haunt you."

Eric was frozen to the spot. Yes, Tabitha was the kind of old woman who would keep a promise like that! "I will watch over her for the rest of my life."

"Good. Now my suitcase in just inside the door – I need the two of you to drive me to the hospital."

"Point Place Memorial?"

"Oh my dear boy, nothing so prosaic like that! It's an _alternative_ hospital for…..people like me." She smiled. "Now let's get going. I don't want to die out here on the porch."

T7S

Steven checked every diner on the east side of town before he remembered Eric saying it was some place close to his job. There was a run down strip mall across from the school. By this time he was starving and thirsty. He pushed through the glass doors of Sam's Diner and took the first empty booth by the door.

It was a nice little place, not busy like the Hub on the weekends but he just wanted a quick drink and sandwich. A gum smacking older waitress stopped at his table. "My name is Diane, what would you like to order?"

Hyde looked up at the attractive waitress and decided that couldn't possibly be Jackie in a wig. "Yeah…give me double cheeseburger and a coke."

"You want fries or onion rings with that?"

"Fries." He replied. "Say, do you know what time Jackie starts her shift?"

Diane looked up from her order pad, "Jackie who?"

"Burkhart. She's short….brunette….a little bitchy sometimes."

"Sorry doll, you must be in the wrong diner, ain't no waitresses named Jackie here."

Damn!

T7S

Donna was unpacking her suitcases from her dad's trunk when the El Camino rolled into the driveway. Hyde nearly vaulted from the drivers seat. "Hey Big D….can you talk?" Donna looked up from her unpacking. "Hyde….you look….miserable. Help me take this stuff in the house."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to call you." Hyde said hefting out the heaviest suitcase of all. "Crap! What's in here? Bricks?"

She chuckled. "That is my summer homework. They are books, Hyde and not the dirty kind." Hyde followed Donna into the kitchen where Bob was making a pitcher of ice tea. "Steven….haven't see you in a while. How's your store?"

"Just fine Bob. Do you mind if I talk to Donna for a minute?" Hyde looked at Bob until the older man was uncomfortable enough to leave the kitchen. "God Hyde, did you have to go and scare my dad away like that? I mean he could have made us a sandwich or something."

Hyde opened the fridge and grabbed one of Bob's beers and popped the cap as he sat down at the table. "I need a friend and right now you're the best I've got."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Wow…that makes me feel…..real special." She got a cold soda and sat down across from him. "What has you walking around like there's snakes on the ground."

Hyde took a big swallow and tossed his shades on the table. He rubbed his eyes and apologized. "Look I'm sorry but you know me, I'm not the most emotional guy you know."

Donna laughed, "That's saying it lightly. Just spill it so I can start my summer vacation."

"Jackie's not dead. She never died."

Donna smiled. "My dad told me. She was in a car accident and lost her memory. It's only been lately that she's just starting to remember."

Hyde hit the table with his fist. "Why am I the last to know? Shit! Everyone else knows and its…"

"Frustrating? Welcome to the club. I thought she would have remembered me sooner because well, I'm a girl and she lived with me."

"But I was her last boyfriend." Hyde argued.

Donna swallowed more soda. "You know Hyde, considering how you treated her, which wasn't always the most pleasant, maybe that's why you're last. Who found out first? Fez?"

"Yeah….Mr. Green Leotards Fez. Why him?"

"What dad told me that Eric and Fez were seeing some witch doctor bullshit to help get unhaunted. I was trying not to laugh when Dad told me, but you know, I could really see Eric and Fez going to a mystic or something to get unhexed."

"It was a hundred bucks and a Shaman. Forman still owes me for that." Steven said crossly.

Donna's lips curled into a smile. "Well….they believed it and Fez has never been anything but nice to her….most of the time. Eric was just desperate not to be haunted. Besides, I'm happy Jackie didn't die and you should just get over it."

Steven pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't."

"Oh?" she prodded. "Why's that?"

"Because she's in love with Eric and that's unnatural."

"What!" Donna exclaimed.

T7S

Eric was waiting in the Nova with Grunt, the world's largest Shepard pup. That one milky blue eye freaked him out just a bit and this dog slobbered much more than his brother Pawn.

His mind kept thinking about Tabitha being a witch. Did she use magic to heal Jackie? No, she was a veterinary doctor and she did stitch up his own forehead pretty good. How old was she? She was definitely older than 40 if the original Larry Tate sold the idea to a TV producer….Red Forman thought she was a looker and Dad was old! Jackie Magic….that made Eric smile because she already put a spell on him!

The driver's side door opened and startled him. "Hey, how did it go?"

Jackie had been crying but dashed away the tears. "Good. They gave her some drugs for the pain and she wanted to thank us for the drive over." Grunt hopped over the front seat to lather Jackie's face with a drooling wet dog kiss. She grabbed the dog by the fur and murmured, "I missed you too Grunt."

The dog settled himself on the seat between the pair and Jackie shrugged, "You know that old saying? Love me – love my dog? It's a pair now."

Eric grinned, "I love all three of you." With that said Grunt lowered his head to Eric's thigh and promptly fell asleep. "You just made a new friend."

That reminded Eric of the last and least pleasant of his remaining tasks. "We also have to introduce you to one final friend. But not today, let's get this huge beast back to the house."

Jackie smiled thinly. "Yeah, he's missing his brother."

_Like I'm missing mine._ Eric thought it but didn't say it out loud. He missed the friend that never left the basement. They would fight. and it would be about a girl, but this was a fight Eric couldn't let Hyde win.

Eric had magic on his side!

T7S

DISCLAIMER: Author means no harm to the Steven's family or Larry Tate. Author only borrowed the characters for this ficitional story which is non-profit . To everyone else, wouldn't you love to have a friend who was half-mortal?


	35. Chapter 35 Lasagna for the Living

**Author Notes: **_…..thanks you all you reviewers that enjoyed the "twist" – no I'm not writing a crossover…it just worked out that this story had a loveable guest….I have the best audience!_

T7S

**Chapter 35 –** Lasagna for the Living

T7S

_."… Besides, I'm happy Jackie didn't die and you should just get over it."_

_Steven pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't."_

"_Oh?" Donna prodded. "Why's that?"_

"_Because she's in love with Eric and that's unnatural."_

"_What!" Donna exclaimed._

T7S

Donna calmed herself down. Hyde liked to see people explode – even unintentionally and this was nothing to get excited about. "Hyde, let me understand if I heard you correctly. Jackie. Loves. Eric?"

"Yes and _that_ is creepy and unnatural. Aren't you going to fight for him Donna?"

Donna picked up a cork coaster and threw it at Hyde's frizzled head, "No you dink and you're not going to cause any problems. When did this happen? I mean I've only been gone for two semesters."

Hyde leaned forward in his chair, "Don't you see that if we act now, we can break them up."

"Why? Are you crazy? Eric and I already had this talk…we are better friends than anything else and I'm not going to wreck his relationship even if it's to Jackie although I can see what it is about him that attracts her."

"Donna….get real. They are not two people that are meant to be together. She's energetic and likes to talk a lot."

"Eric is flexible and likes to listen." Donna argued.

"Jackie is gorgeous and dainty."

"Eric can dress nice and has wonderful table manners." Donna laughed with a smile.

Hyde wasn't done. "Jackie is a loner. Her folks are gone, she has no money…."

"Apparently she has a place to live and a job and as for family, the Forman's and my dad fill that role. Hyde, are you really going to be that superficial?"

He tangled his fingers in his hair. "Yes. Of all the people in the world, why Forman?"

Donna chuckled, "Looks like you'll have to ask her. Apparently I wasn't the LAST one she remembered so I'll keep an ear out for your name my friend."

"Pffft….like that's ever going to happen!" Hyde groused rising from his chair. "I'm not letting go."

Donna lifted a delicate brow, "Hyde….you're starting to sound like a chick."

He grabbed his shades and slammed them back on his face. Donna smiled and got up to sling an arm over his shoulder and replied, "Thanks for carrying in my bags…. but let it go. You're like a dog with a bone. Do you really think you're going to win when everyone else is rooting for Eric? Be the bigger man Hyde and let it go."

T7S

Grunt and Pawn's reunion was happy and swift. They smelled each others butts and headed for the backyard. Jackie wrapped her arms around Eric's waist. "Thanks for going with me. It would have been so hard to leave Tabitha alone in that place. Where were the real nurses?"

Eric wondered that himself. The name of the place was _Vechi Vrăjitoare Acasă_ but what did that mean? Surely, there was someone to care for those sick people. "Did you see how they were dressed?"

Jackie frowned. "Yeah….this one woman reminded me of Stevie Nicks. Maybe they're Romanian or something."

"That's it. I thought they were gypsies. I think Tabitha will be comfortable there." Eric didn't want to add anything about what 100+ year old witch had told him. How old was she? Another mystery for Shaggy and Scooby Do!

The telephone rang and Eric went to get it while Jackie went out back to play with the dogs. "Hello?"

"Oh honey, it's your mother. Bob's making a big lasagna dinner at his house. Donna came home and would love to see you and Jackie can I tell him that you'll make it?"

"Mom. I love you too, but you don't need to check up on me. I'm a…pretty big guy."

"I know, but this is a good night. Steven is working late and he's pretty upset but I think Jackie would want this."

"Okay, I'll ask her. Oh yeah, if you have any extra bones….she brought Pawn's brother home."

"See you at 7:00 sweetheart."

T7S

Donna opened the back door and there was her long lost friend looking just as pretty and fresh as she did the last time she saw her. There were a couple of very faint scars on her temple and her forehead but she was smiling and those eyes were dancing with laughter.

"You changed your hair back! I love you in red." Jackie just reached out and hugged her old friend.

"Hey midget, not so tight! I had a big lunch."

Jackie looked back at Eric, "She called me midget. I remember that!"

Donna's eyes were bright, "and then you call me lumberjack….."

Jackie shook her head, "No…..you have this….refined elegance about you. I think school is rubbing off on you. Look! Sandals! Donna, I'm proud of you!"

Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him into the kitchen where Jackie hugged Bob and sampled the sauce then proceeded to greet the Forman's. Donna hung back astonished at the change in her friend. Jackie Burkhart was definitely back but this new Jackie was fresh and likable!

"So Jackie, Dad filled me on everything that happened to you. How do you get some of your memories back and not others?"

Jackie and Eric sat at the table holding hands like thirteen year olds. Eric didn't mind and Kitty only smiled. Jackie explained, "Sometimes I'll be having a conversation and like Eric calls it, a key word makes me think of something then all of a sudden I'll remember it!"

Suddenly, Donna found herself answering questions about college and dorm life and all the little intricacies that only Jackie could ask. Eric had questions about the library and could he advertise his services in the school newspaper. Red and Kitty were watching politely as Bob loved being the host. Kitty got up to excuse herself, "Oh, I'll be right back. I think I left the iron on." Bob and Red toasted another beer to the Packers while Kitty ran outside.

Hyde sighed and started to get off the stoop when a hand touched his shoulder. "Steven…were you eavesdropping?"

Caught! A blush colored his cheeks and he tried to look around for a handy excuse but Kitty would have none of that. "Honey, I thought you were working late."

"Oh I was, but Leo broke the register again and I really didn't want to stay. Mrs. Forman, did she Jackie about me?"

Kitty shook her head sadly. "No dear. Just be patient. Don't you want her to remember you when the time is right….or would you rather have her look at you like you're a stranger?"

He shrugged. "I can't let it go. I just want to see her, make sure she's okay…."

"Steven, let Donna have her night and you can talk about Jackie later. This is a girlfriend thing sweetie. Come with me, I have some blueberry pie."

If only there was some way he could get into the Pinciotti house…..

T7S

Tabitha Stevens Morgan passed away quietly in the middle of the night. She was surrounded with sweet scented herbs and soft glowing lavender candles. Shaman Sanji had gently prepared her deathbed with the flowering tops of Thyme due to its magical cleansing energies. He covered the sheets with the deep magenta flowers of Vervain for the ritual cleansing of Tabitha's most sacred bath.

He filled some cheesecloth with Anise for joy, Rose petals for love and protection and ground up some Rosemary for purification and a special added protection. Interwoven strands of red, gold and green threads were braided with thin strips of Cypress wood to consecrate this ritual amulet. Sanji lovingly lifted Tabitha's head and tied the talisman behind her neck to lie on her chest. She briefly opened her eyes to smile her thanks.

Sanji squeezed the weathered old hand and lit a small piece of Wormwood which was used to keep the spirit from wandering. He murmured a short incantation as the smoke from the wood would enable the Tabitha to be released from this plane so she could find peace. When Tabitha breathed her very last breath, Sanji gently kissed her cheek and reverently put out the flames of the candles. The old woman died happy and that was all the Shaman could hope for.

T7S

A small ceremony was held at the same cemetery where the Jackie's memorial had been held. The irony was not lost on Eric as his hand was tightly held by Tabitha's adopted granddaughter. Fez had turned a much paler shade of brown when he saw Shaman Sanji standing in front of a podium preparing to read a letter Tabitha had written prior to her death.

Donna, Bob, Kelso and Brooke stood with the Forman's behind Jackie. They were there for moral support. Hyde stood rows back hiding in the shadows of the trees and tombstones. He'd heard of the death of the woman who saved Jackie's life – he just didn't want to partake in the ceremony. It was also the only way he could see Jackie…even if she didn't remember him yet.

Red wondered who this suited lawyer man was to the old farm woman. He wore expensive leather shoes and a well fitted jacket that spoke of wealth and yet he was presiding over a non-denominational service for Jackie's friend.

Kitty thought Sanji winked at her and she could feel her lips curving into a smile at the little flirt.

Donna stood staidly with her father who cried for any sad occasion.

Kelso was wondering if he could run and hurdle three or more headstones before he tripped and stumbled. _Yeah….that could be fun….._

"Friends of Tabitha Morgan….and Belle, my dear. I'm so pleased to see that it is a beautiful day and caring persons are here to witness the departure of Tabitha's soul from this earth and unto the sky. But before she leaves us, Mrs. Morgan left a letter. Please listen as I read:

_I am an old woman. Probably older than dirt but a helluva lot prettier. I have lived a long and fulfilling life, or so I thought until the fates stopped my old beaten truck at the side of the road one cold snowy night._

_Lying at the side of the road was a young woman. She had been hurt and yet she was still alive lying in the freezing snow. I knew this was no ordinary girl but someone who was special._

_With the help of my farm family, we took her home and nursed her back to health. It was a tragedy that she lost her memories but I could only see this as a blessing. In finding out who she was, my Belle became a more rounded and caring, loving woman. I am not sorry she changed for the good._

_Today, I am sure she is surrounded by people that truly care for her and who love her which brings me to Fraidy Forman._

The group laughed and Donna exclaimed, "Now I remember who she was! The camel lady!" Eric looked embarrassed but knew the nickname was said to get his attention.

…_.Eric, I have tasked you with an important duty. We have spoken and no one else needs to inquire about the subject. Eric, special things happen for a reason. We don't know why at the time but we __know__ when it happens and just be thankful it did. Belle was my something special and she kept me alive longer than I needed to be. Please remember what I said to you that day on the porch._

_Belle, I'm sorry….Jackie….you have been like family to me and I knew I could count on you….I have left some things for you with my attorney that I wish for you to keep until the day we meet again…._

…_.Eric, watch over your new family now and take care of the old one. The devil isn't ready for Rusty Red Forman._

The small group laughed at the description. Sanji continued_, "Kitty….you are a special woman also to raise such a wonderful son and tend to a loving husband. Take care of your new family and love them as you will be loved. _

_Belle….Eric….The Forman's….I thank you for being inadvertently tossed into my life and would respectfully ask that you throw my ashes to the wind so I may return home._

_I lived a good long life._

_I want to go home._

_I love you all._

_Tabitha Stevens Morgan._

Sanji folded the letter and put it in the silk pocket inside his jacket liner. He opened a small jeweled box and beckoned Jackie to step forward. Jackie smiled a happy tear-filled smile at Eric and walked to the podium. She took a handful of ashes and looked up at the sound of flapping wings. White pigeons were settling on nearby telephone wires and perched on headstones. With an unexpected elegance, Jackie tossed the ash into the breeze and six birds flew with the essence that was Tabitha as it blew towards the mountains.

Eric stepped forward and saw five of the white birds circling the small group. He flung the ash in the air and those wings carried the ash high into the sky. Red and Kitty followed their boy and two remaining pigeons followed the handfuls of ash towards the sun. That there were 13 white pigeons was not lost on Eric. Half mortal/half witch….Tabitha was a good one.

Sanji closed the ceremony with a moment of silence which was only broken by Kelso's scream of pain as he tripped over the fourth headstone and cried, "My eye!"

T7S


	36. Chapter 36 Some Things Must Wait

**Author Note: **_…where there's a will….there's a surprise at the end!_

T7S

**Chapter 35 –** Some Things Must Wait

T7S

Sanji was invited to the Forman house for a small reception. Fez was careful to not get close to the Shaman – some mystics were just meant to be respected. Bob and Donna were curious about the leather strap Sanji wore under his suit vest. Bits of fish skeleton and an animal tooth flashed under the living room lights.

"I am an attorney by day and a spiritualist by evening." He pulled out a couple of business cards and handed them to Bob and gave one to Brooke. Kelso came out of the kitchen with Kitty holding an ice pack against his face. She clucked her tongue at the famed Kelso antics and sat on the arm of Red's green chair.

"Well Mr. Sanji that was some ceremony. I can't say that I've ever been to one…quite like that." From the corner of her eye she saw Hyde walk into the living room and sit quietly in the corner. Jackie didn't even notice he was there.

Sanji's voice was strong and pleasant, "As I said, I'm a lawyer and I was Tabitha's attorney. I'm here to disperse her last wishes." . He handed a large manila envelope to Jackie. Then he handed a smaller fat envelope to Eric. Sanji walked around the coffee table and handed an official looking notice to the Forman's.

"What is this about?" Red wanted to know. Kitty looked at the letter. "It's a deed." She showed the paperwork to her husband. "It's two acres of land at Paddock Lake!"

Sanji smiled. "Tabitha recalled that when Mr. Forman had hair, excuse the pun kind sir, she stated that you had said her property was the best fishing spot you had ever seen. The buildings on the property will be destroyed but there is a rusty old truck she thought you could restore." Sanji handed over the keys to a 1959 Flatbed Ford truck. Red Forman actually smiled. "Jeez….I haven't see one of those old trucks in ages."

Eric opened his envelope to find a wedding ring set. The small note attached was scrawled in Tabitha's handwriting. _Eric, this was my mother's. You'll know when to use it. _Eric quickly tucked the large diamond and band into his pants pockets. While Eric hid the ring set, Jackie opened her envelope.

"She gave me 50 percent ownership of the diner?" Jackie exclaimed excitedly. "I'm a businessman-person?"

Kelso looked up, "Does that mean we get free stuff?"

Jackie smiled at her clumsy friend. "Only on the days you bring Betsy." She pulled out another paper which was the deed to the duplexes – one she lived in and the other still vacant. "Wait, Tabby said her brother-in-law owned my house."

Sanji smiled. "When Foster Morgan passed away, Tabby acquired the property and now both houses and the yard belong to you. Oh, and before you ask, she gave you the Nova." Jackie squealed and threw her arms around Eric's neck. "I own something! I'm a somebody with stuff!"

Red laughed, "We own a vacation property and I barely knew the woman."

Bob smiled, "How did she know you?"

Donna laughed, "Dad, remember when you used to send me to the _zoo _with Red and Kitty? It was that woman's farm. She must have taken a liking to Red."

Kitty smiled and kissed Red's cheek, "Well, she's gone and he's mine." She looked at Eric, "Honey, what was in your envelope?"

He looked up, "What? Oh, just a private note to remind me of a conversation I had with her once."

Sanji shook hands with Jackie. "Miss Belle, if you should ever need the services of an attorney, please look me up." He turned to Bob and said, "If you ever need your aura restored….come see me."

Bob looked at his daughter, "I have an aura?"

Sanji turned to Steven who didn't realize he couldn't hide from the Shaman. "You - young man. You have a quest and it will be unsuccessful if you do not lose the anger you are holding in. Your agony will only blacken your heart and you will never be happy. Perhaps you should come with Mr. Bob and get your aura restored."

Everyone turned and Hyde felt completely embarrassed. He stood up and said, "This is all bullshit. I'm outta here."

Jackie turned to Eric, "Was that Steven Hyde?"

Eric wondered if she remembered, "Yes it was."

"Huh….I knew he lived here but I still don't remember him." She tapped her envelope against her palm and walked over to Brooke. "We are friends….right?"

Brooke was startled at the question. "Yes. You're my daughter's godmother. Of course." Jackie looked back at Eric and smiled then turned to Brooke. "I have two houses now….why don't you move out of that apartment and be my neighbor?"

Kelso threw the ice pack on the floor, "Next to the dog? Hot damn!" He picked up Jackie in a big hug until she squealed. He declared, "Betsy's gonna love it!" Now Brooke was crying happy tears and Eric was fiddling with the wedding set in his pocket recalling Tabby's words. "…_Eric, watch over your new family now and take care of the old one…." _Did that mean that Jackie was…..that Eric was going to be… oh my! He smiled at the mental picture of the old witch. Yeah….if anyone was going to know it would be her.

T7S

Hyde was on his third beer when he heard cars starting up and voices of the guests leaving. Minutes later he could only hear the Forman's mumbled voices and blissful quiet. What the hell was that attorney sham-a-lam-a-ding-dong talking about_…Your agony will only blacken your heart and you will never be happy._ Steven Hyde was a happy guy! He had a place to sleep, a car and a business. Who couldn't be happy with that? _You have a quest and it will be unsuccessful if you do not lose the anger you are holding in. _Maybe he had something with the quest thing. Jackie had to remember something about him – what was holding her back?

He nursed his fourth beer and turned on the small television. Endora was about to zap Darren into a deep freeze. That should be entertaining for a while….

T7S

In one quick moment Eric's hand slipped around her waist and Jackie found herself getting doused with the hose. She shrieked at Eric and laughed as the dogs barked happily. The small inflatable swimming pool was muddied and full of floating squeaky toys. "You got me all wet you big goon!"

"Better than a wet tee-shirt contest." Eric declared. Jackie splashed some of the muddy water in his direction. "I'll get you later." She promised. Their attention was diverted by the sound of a honking horn. Eric looked at the street and it was the Kelso's moving van and family car.

Brooke didn't care was condition the house was in, she wanted out of the teeny apartment and started packing as soon as they left the Forman's last Saturday. Eric and Jackie had opened the house to let a breeze blow through and did a light cleaning. It was a two bedroom with one bedroom smaller and more of an office but Betsy's wouldn't need anything bigger for a long time.

Kelso jumped the short fence and strode over to his friend with a big grin plastered on his face. He shook Eric's hand, looked at Jackie and said, "Nice bra," then headed for the dog pool. He exclaimed, "I didn't know you had TWO dogs!"

Brooke was carrying Betsy and bypassed the puddles. She kissed Jackie and then Eric on the cheek. "It's so great you're doing this for us." Jackie held up the key and Brooke passed the baby to Eric. "I'm going to show Brooke around, be a good uncle_." Well there was the old bossy Jackie poking through_, Eric grinned.

He looked at the baby and then at his best friend wallowing in the dirty water playing with the pups. Kelso was grinning and tossing toys for Grunt to fetch while he scratched Pawn's belly. "Let's go find your mom Bets…your dad's gonna need a shower when he's done."

-o-

Three hours and one shower later, the Kelso's moving van was unloaded and it was starting to look like a family lived in the previously deserted duplex. Jackie helped hang colorful curtains and a large braided rug covered a wooden floor that seriously needed to be buffed. Yet if you asked Brooke or Michael, they would tell you this was the most beautiful house on the block!

The boys got lassoed into babysitting while the girls went grocery shopping with a little side stop in at Sam's for a soda. Max came out and greeted Jackie officially since he had found out through sources that Belle was just an alias. Over cold diet drinks, Jackie confessed that with the resources Tabitha left her, she was planning on taking some business classes to help her learn about being a part restaurant owner.

Brooke was hesitant, but since it was just the two of them, she just blurted it out. "Have you talked to Hyde yet?"

"No." Jackie shook her head. "Everyone says his name and nothing clicks for me."

Brooke grimaced, "I hope you don't mind, but Michael and I are going to throw a house warming party next week and we invited him. He's Michael's friend."

Jackie smiled. "That's fine. When I remember him, we'll talk…until then, you have to tell me where you got those curtains!"

"Until then, you have to let me borrow the wig and glasses that you fooled everyone with. " Brooke added, "Michael has a thing for blondes….."

Both girls giggled over their drinks and cemented a friendship in East Point Place. It was a wonderful place to be.

T7S


	37. Chapter 37 Kiss the Cook

**Author Note: **_….I've been sidetracked by the Tsunami and my heart goes out to all affected….my muse has been sidelined by this terrible disaster. Here's just a little something entertaining to offset all the sadness….._

T7S

**Chapter 37 –** Kiss the Cook

T7S

Eric was outside getting the barbeque ready. Kelso was setting up a card table with chairs. Jackie was in the kitchen peeling potatoes with Brooke while Betsy slept in her playpen. Brooke looked up and smiled. "What!" Jackie mused.

Brooke shook her head, "Oh nothing….."

The potato peeler stopped in mid-air. "Nothing what? Spill it." Brooke turned around, "I've noticed that your pants are getting a little tighter."

"So? These are old and maybe they're a little snug." Jackie said in her defense. Brooke grinned, "Your boobs are a little bigger."

Jackie looked down at her chest, "Oh my god, I'm getting big boobs!"

"You might be pregnant." Brook declared with a grin."

"Impossible. Eric and I are…..mostly protected. Oh my god, I need to go buy a thing!"

Brooke was laughing, "Jackie go to the drugstore and get a couple and we'll check you out – I promise not to say anything."

Jackie's heart was racing in her chest_. A little baby Burkhart-Forman? A little baby For-hart?_ No, that sounded cheesy. Still, she ran to the her house, grabbed her purse and hollered to Eric that she was going on a beer run all the while she was crossing her fingers.

-o-

While Jackie was on the "beer run" Fez pulled up with Hyde in the El Camino. "They live here?" Frankly Hyde was amazed the old woman left Jackie such a nice place. There were two dogs playing in the front yard and the smell of fresh lit briquettes wafted from the backyard. Brooke and Betsy were walking out of a side door and past a rubber wading pool – it looked like a domestic scene right out of Red Forman's How-To-Be-Domestic Handbook.

Fez grinned. "Yes. The little dog is Pawn and he's friendly and the bigger dog is his brother. Grunt."

"Ugh." Hyde wondered why Fez would ask him to do that.

"No…." the brown man laughed. "Grunt is the name of the dog. OW!" Fez exclaimed as Hyde frogged him in the shoulder. "Not funny man." was the only warning. Hyde turned off the ignition and got out while Fez nursed his aching shoulder.

Kelso was wearing a _Kiss the Cook Here_ apron with the arrow pointing down and waved excitedly, "Hey! I'm cooking with fire!" Eric came out of the house he shared with Jackie and nearly stumbled when he saw the new guests. He had forgotten Hyde was coming with friends.

"Foreman!" Hyde hollered and tossed a six pack in Eric's direction. He snagged it easily and carried the beer to the ice chest. Hyde jumped over the fence while Fez preferred to go through the gate. That was until both dogs saw him. Fez could only see fur and floppy ears flying at breakneck speed in his direction. Spittle and saliva flew in all around as the four legged Shepards barreled towards the new visitor.

"Aaaiiiyyyyy! Eric…" Fez screamed like a girl and ran into the house slamming the door, not realizing that the doggie door was seconds away. Eric looked at Hyde, "Wait a sec….:" He held up a finger and counted down until Kelso started laughing. Fez screamed at the top of his voice. Eric grinned, "I'll bet he locked himself in the bathroom. Have a seat and I'll go do a rescue."

"Hey, we have a place for a swing set over there." Kelso pointed towards the back of the yard with his long handled spatula. "What are you going to do, another disastrous back flip from the roof again?" Hyde laughed.

Kelso rubbed his chin. "I was thinking about it. You know…when Brooke's not around. But yeah…definitely thinking about it." Hyde took a seat on a canvas chair and heard the pounding of eight running feet.

The spatula clattered to the ground and Kelso grabbed the dogs by the neck and started laughing, "Whose the best doggie?" He rolled over on his back and the dogs began licking his face and pushing their noses into his soft belly. "Uh….Kelso, I'm not eating unless you wash your hands first man."

He sat up, "What? Oh! Sorry, you know how I love puppies. This shorty is Pawn. He's Jackie's first dog and this big guy is Grunt. He's new around here and is peeing on everything to mark his territory."

"Kind of like a teenage Kelso, eh?" Hyde laughed and a wrecked looking Fez came limping around the corner of Kelso's house. "Ohh….devil dogs. That's what they are!"

Eric tossed a beer can and a Hostess Twinkie to Fez and the complaining stopped. "Forman…where's Jackie?"

"Beer run. She'll be back soon." Eric replied. Brooke smiled and put a bowl of chips on the rickety little table. "Donna's on her way."

Kelso grinned, "This is like Forman's basement but with beer…..and fire and fresh air. Awesome!"

-o-

Jackie was struck in awe at all the home pregnancy tests available and not knowing which the best brand was, she purchased four of them. She made a side trip to the market and picked up more beer and some soda. She remembered the guy's friend Steven Hyde was going to be there so she added some popsicles to the mix. _Popsicles?_ Was that a memory or just something she used to always buy?

Driving back home she smiled as she thought that she could just possibly be pregnant….or was happy and gaining weight….it didn't really matter because she would be happy either way. Eric loved her. The dogs loved her. She had friends. Bob and the Forman's were her extended family. Donna and Brooke were like sisters. Her life was nearly complete.

Well, as complete as it could be until she remembered everything about Mr. Steven Hyde. Perhaps talking to him among friends would trigger some memories. It was a beautiful summer day….Jackie finally had a plan!

T7S

"What! No bikini top so we could ogle your boobs?" Hyde teased. Donna whacked him on the back of the head. "No you dill hole. I would prefer NOT to look like a lobster."

Eric came over bringing Donna a choice of beverage and she picked the diet Tab. "You're looking good Eric." He smiled and sat down in the lawn chair only to have Grunt pad over and rest his big puppy head on Eric's thigh.

"I'm happy. I mean the kind where if I was a chick I'd be giggling happy."

Kelso quipped, "Oh, like you haven't been all week?" Eric glared at the chef while Donna laughed. "So…..you and the midget….who would have thought?" Donna looked at Hyde who pretended not to hear. Eric grinned, "Yeah….me with a girl and her two dogs." Grunt looked up at Eric's face and uttered a soft "woof". Eric scratched the furry head and the dog smiled.

The sound of the Nova pulling up against the curb started both dogs barking with happiness and they ran straight for the main gate. Jackie pulled a couple of Milk bones from her pocket and fed them to the pups. Eric heaved himself out of the chair and hurried to help with the bags. He was rewarded with a kiss and a giggle.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked softly. Jackie walked ahead and laughed, "You'll know soon enough." She pushed the door open with her hip and once in the kitchen set the bag on the table. "There's more in the backseat, would you get them for me?"

Once he left the front door, Jackie moved her pharmacy bag to a small drawer until she could get back to Brooke's house. Meanwhile, she put the drinks in the fridge and grabbed a bag of pretzels. "How drunk are you going for?" Eric teased.

She grinned and poked at his belly. "Just trying to get you….drunk enough." Eric smiled, "You make me drunk….I'm love drunk."

She pulled at his belt. "Put on some shorts and let the sun shine on those white legs of yours. I have to help Brooke. Oh….what do you think if I just talked to your friend Hyde and see if anything comes back to me?"

Eric didn't really like the idea but he knew that one day Jackie would remember and as long as she was among friends….Hyde shouldn't try anything. Still, he gave an encouraging smile. "Can't hurt to try."

She kissed his cheek and hurried him out the door. "I'll be right there." After he cleared the back steps, Jackie grabbed her purchase and ran for the neighboring house.

T7S

Brooke sat on the edge of the bathtub beside her clueless friend. "I've never seen a two out of three result before. Jackie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I guess I need to have a doctor perform a test….I think two is better than one but I don't know…."

Brooke smiled softly, "Do you want a baby?"

Jackie thought about how sweet Eric was with little Betsy and how the dogs were attached to him. "Eric will be a great father."

"No honey, do you want a baby? Its big responsibility and you're still getting your life together….you really need to think about it."

Jackie scooped up all three test kits and put them back in the bag. "I want to be a mother and a little baby Morgan-Burkhart-Forman is all I need. I have everything else. I just want you to quit commenting on my tight pants." _Morgan-Burkhart? Nah...Burkhart-Forman..._

Brooke laughed. "If you want, I'll go with you to the clinic."

Jackie nodded. "I'd like a friend there. Say nothing to Eric, I want it to be a surprise when I know for certain."

"My lips are sealed." Brooke said solemnly then she squealed, "But you might be pregnant!"

-o-

Kelso frowned, "Are they screaming again? I swear those women will scream at a bug or a cereal commercial on TV."

Hyde bounced his beer against Donna's. "A toast to girlie girls and ….then to college students. Say Donna, is it true what they say about sororities?"

Donna winked at a well-into-his-cups Steven Hyde. "What do you _think_ they say about sororities, Hyde?"

"Ppfftt….I don't remember now, dammit."

Fez laughed and Eric carried over some fresh salsa. The sun had finally moved over the house and it cooled down the backyard. Kelso hollered at the kitchen window for a plate and Brooke appeared with a tray, aluminum foil and more bean dip.

Jackie followed close behind with a bowl of pretzels. She smiled at Eric and then took a seat in his chair which sat across from Hyde's. She looked at him and then at Donna. "That's a good color on you." She said.

Donna looked pleased – she was actually expecting a burn at wearing pale green with her creamy white skin. "Well thanks Jackie. How have you been?"

The younger girl's lips twitched like she was holding back a smile….or a secret. "Fine. Amazingly fine."

Donna nodded. "Your friend who died….Tabitha? Did anyone else notice that there were 13 white birds flying around during that ceremony?"

Kelso burped and then covered his mouth. "I did. I thought that if one of them took a crap on my best suit then I was going to get my slingshot out of my back pocket and have me some bird."

Brooke lifted a sleeping Betsy out of the playpen. "Michael you did not. I hid your slingshot."

Kelso was nonplussed but whispered, "She didn't know about the mini that I keep in my sock."

Carrying the baby into the house Brooke replied over her shoulder, "I hid that one too."

"DAMN!" Kelso groaned. "She knows all my tricks."

Donna laughed, "Well that didn't stop you from headstone jumping."

Hyde laughed, "Yeah, that was funny. What was that little statue that cracked you in the eye?"

The conversation stopped. No one knew that Hyde was there – back in the shadows – watching. He gave himself away. "Okay, so I was hanging back….just wanted to see what was happening. It's not like I was spying or anything."

Jackie seemed to be observing him and Hyde wanted to squirm in his chair. "So, you own a record store."

Surprised that she actually spoke to him, Hyde replied, "Guilty as charged."

"You live in a basement." She said because that was what she had been told. Hyde held up his hands palms facing out. "Mrs. Forman has me addicted to her cooking." _God she looked so beautiful sitting there with the sunlight bouncing off her dark hair!_ "I understand you own part of a diner."

She smiled, "Half of it. I'm addicted to a _Turkey Club_." She winked at Eric who blushed despite himself. "You should stop by sometime for a sandwich."

"If you need music, I'll give you a good discount." Even though the conversation was awkward and so cautious, it felt good to talk to her. She wasn't judging him by his looks, or his dress….she wasn't trying to make him into something he wasn't. That was her M.O. in the past….part of the reason why they were at odds so much. This was refreshing.

-o-

The barbeque continued into the late hours, Donna who was more sober than Fez or Hyde agreed to take everyone home. Eric enjoyed the way Donna got along with Jackie. Both women had matured so much in the past months gone by.

Kelso was passed out and naked save for his Kiss the Cook Here apron. Grunt was licking barbeque sauce from the plastic and the chef's hands and Kelso would laugh in his sleep. Brooke waved goodbye to the friends while Eric went to help Kelso get back in the house. "But I'm not touching his butt!"

Jackie laughed and Brooke smiled knowingly. "Tomorrow we'll know." Both girls turned when they heard Eric shout, "Kelso, get your hand off my butt!" Jackie giggled, "I'll call you tomorrow after Eric leaves."

"You better!" Brooke grinned and turned to her own house. Eric was wiping his hands on his pants. "I left him on the sofa – he was getting…..handsy!"

-o-

Jackie had already showered and was watching the news in her nightgown. When Eric locked up the house for the night he stopped dead in his tracks. The dogs were sleeping on the floor and Jackie just looked more beautiful than he recalled. Tabitha's last message to him was foremost in his mind. "…. _Eric, this was my mother's. You'll know when to use it." _He reached in his pocket and felt the weight of the diamond ring settle on his fingers.

This was the time.

Jackie looked up and smiled. "Just in time for Saturday Night Live." She patted the cushion next to her and Eric knelt down next to Pawn. "Jackie….um…" his hands were shaking. "Would you ever consider….have you thought about….Jackie, would you marry me?"

He pulled the huge diamond ring from his pocket and it sparkled in the flicker of the television. "God Eric…what are you doing?" His shaky fingers managed to slide the ring onto her finger and he looked into her bright eyes. "I can't imagine my future if you aren't in it." He could feel his throat getting tight and Tabby's voice was in his head. _"….Eric, watch over your new family now and take care of the old one. The devil isn't ready for Rusty Red Forman…"_

"Would you marry me?" his voice ended on a super high note and a choke as Jackie launched into a huge hug. "Oh course I'll marry you! And we'll have children and puppies and grow old together." She pressed her hands against his cheeks delighting to see a glimmer of tears in his eyes. "You would be the best husband."

He smiled tremulously and kissed her mouth. "You would make the best wife." In his mind he thanked Tabitha over and over for the witches nudge.

T7S

**A/N:** _I know…I'm prolonging the Hyde/Jackie agony….it's on it's way…author has just been sidelined with life changing events._


	38. Chapter 38 Announcements

**Author Note**_: ….sometimes wrong decisions are made with the best of intentions….Donna!_

T7S

**Chapter 38 –** Announcements

T7S

Jackie was floating on a cloud. Brooke was complaining that Jackie had the best of both worlds. "I _loved_ being pregnant and my diamond was so tiny that I had to get a thinner band so people could see it…..then Eric gives you the biggest honking engagement ring ever!"

Jackie looked over at her driver. "I'm going to have a little baby. Tabitha had told me that a leap year is special and that good things happen – this is 1980 and I'm remembering who I am or was….whatever….it's all good. Next year Eric and I will have a little baby that looks like both of us." Jackie looked out the windshield, "Oh wow, this is huge. Can you imagine what the Forman's are going to say? They'll be so excited!"

Brooke smiled at her little friend. The scary thoughts would come later like _I'm responsible for this tiny life and will I be good enough to raise a baby? Who gets up for the 2:00 a.m. diaper changing?_ Jackie shouldn't worry; Eric was going to do just fine as a dad.

"I just have to find the right time to tell him. I want this to be special. It's all I ever really wanted…a home and family and now I have both and my friends live right next door!"

T7S

Bob had beat Red to the punch and organized the July 4th barbecue. He did it on the premise that Donna wanted a party and Red could be in charge of the beer. There was also going to be a television put on the patio so they could watch the game. It was major league baseball but it was still sports. Kelso and family were invited and Fez could show up if he got a ride.

Jackie had a hard time hiding her smile and every now and then Eric would say, "What's up with you?" She would dismiss him with a wink and reply, "It's a... girl thing….but I love you anyways." He would laugh and pull her in for one of his patented love hugs. Jackie adored being held in his strong arms and how those long fingers made her feel so good.

The day of the barbecue, Fez showed up in a taxi begging a ride from Eric or Kelso. "Dude, all of Betsy's stuff is taking up the back seat. Ride with Eric."

"But Eric has the devil dogs!" Fez complained. Jackie was putting the ice chest in the trunk of her car. "Fez, my dogs aren't going. You can ride with us." Fez grinned, "In that case, I shall share my candy with you and NOT Kelso."

"What?" Kelso said excitedly, "Just because I have a little car doesn't mean you can hold me candy hostage! That's just not….fair. Brooke! I need something chocolate!" Then Kelso stalked into the house. Fez turned to Jackie. "Thank you.

-o-

Donna was setting out the cutlery and Hyde was helping fold napkins. "I have an announcement and I need your help." She looked over at her curly headed friend, "Stop. You're not going to try and force a memory are you?"

Steven looked around. "Look, all I need is for you to distract Eric for about ten minutes. I'm certain I can remind Jackie of a few years of her life in that time."

Donna sighed, "And if she still doesn't remember?"

"I'll let it go. I promise. Just help me out this one last time." Hyde's plea sounded so earnest Donna agreed. "You know you're gonna owe me. Right?"

"Of course. Just get me those ten minutes." Hyde heard Bob hollering his name and quickly ran to the kitchen. Donna thought it was just a waste of time but then it was Steven Hyde's time to be wasted. Kitty and Red came around the fence and Donna smiled as Kitty made a big deal about the decorations. Red held up his six pack and Donna pointed towards the ice chest.

"Donna, it's just lovely. I think the little cannon shaped candlestick holders are just precious!" Donna was pleased that Kitty was pleased. The sound of a car pulled up and Kelso shouted, "Let the party begin!"

Kitty smiled, "I'll just go get the baby before Michael finds the sparklers." Brooke and Kelso rounded the fence and greeted the Forman's, Donna and Bob. His wig was shaking with excitement. It had been a long time since he hosted an event. "Brooke, you are looking as lovely as ever."

"Thank you Mr. Pinciotti. I'm going to put the playpen in the kitchen if that's okay with you."

"It's A-Okay. I love babies." Bob looked at his daughter. "I said I LOVE babies."

"I heard you the first time dad!" Donna laughed. A second car pulled up and the doors slammed as Fez shouted, "I smell cake!"

Jackie twisted her diamond around so she wouldn't ruin the surprise for the Forman's and smiled when Eric took her hand. Donna kissed Eric on the cheek and Jackie jumped up and hugged her favorite red head. "You have to tell me all about school! I'm thinking of taking business classes." The two linked arms and Jackie nearly pulled Donna to a pair of chairs under some shady trees.

Eric greeted Bob and Red tossed him a beer. "Hey….thanks Dad." Red nodded and settled in to watch the beginning of the baseball game. Kitty hugged her son and explained, "I'm going to be in the kitchen with Brooke and the baby."

Kelso, Fez and Eric were left to their own devices. Kelso looked around, "I've got a book of matches and a brick of firecrackers in the trunk of my car….what do you guys think?"

Fez wasn't keen on watching Kelso play with fire and Eric ginned. "What were you planning?" Kelso laughed, "I was thinking of putting them under a can and when Bob walks by….."

Eric chuckled, "Bob would flip his lid."

"Bob could have a heart attack! Don't do it Kelso! What would Betsy say?"

"Ga-ga goo-goo? C'mon Fez, she's still a baby and its firecrackers and it's the freaking Fourth of July!"

Fez crossed his arms. "I _like_ Bob and I will tell him. Think of another plan." While the guys argued about the best way to blow up the explosives, Hyde came out of the Forman kitchen, walked through the garage and caught Donna's eye over the hedge.

-o-

Donna didn't feel comfortable dropping an unsuspecting Jackie into Hyde's clutches. Her dad had explained how the amnesia worked and if Hyde screwed this up, Jackie could possibly wig out and Donna adored this new mature Jackie Burkhart! She sighed deeply, "Hey Jackie….Hyde wanted to talk to you privately for a couple of minutes….do you mind? He's in the Forman's garage."

Jackie shrugged. "I don't have any memories….yet….I guess it can't hurt. Could you tell Eric for me? We have something to tell his parents later and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Donna felt bad – bad like sending a lamb to slaughter but she had been Hyde's friend longer than she had been Jackie's and she made a promise….."I'll let Eric know you'll be right back."

Jackie smiled, "You know...I think I can tell you the surprise."

Donna was startled. Jackie Burkhart had a surprise and wasn't just blurting it out? This was refreshing. "What's your surprise?" Jackie held out her left hand where the huge diamond appeared to float against her palm. "Eric proposed and I said yes. Isn't that great?"

Donna felt her throat get tight – it wasn't from jealousy….she knew Eric could be a romantic guy – it was just that this seemed so right. Jackie and Eric made the perfect pair and why didn't anyone see it over the years? Jackie wanted a home and a family and that's the same thing Eric always wanted. They were both a couple of old fashioned lovebirds and where Donna had to fight for her freedom and choices, Eric would always want to get married. On the same hand, Jackie would try to trick Hyde into marriage but he wasn't ready for that.

_Jackie and Eric Forman_. Jackie looked at Donna's face. "I would love it if you were my maid of honor."

Donna put a hand over her heart. "Really?"

Jackie's eyes were sparkling. "Only if you promise not to wear plaid." Donna laughed and pushed the younger girl towards the Forman's garage. "You goon, see you in a few minutes."

Jackie laughed and waved as she disappeared through the hedge.

T7S

Steven looked around the garage and grinned. He had two chairs sitting across from Red's small work table which he had covered with a lacy tablecloth. There was a bucket of ice and a couple of beers chilling and some Led Zeppelin playing softly in the background.

A knock on the door startled him. Making sure his shirt was tucked in and there wasn't any dust on his pants, he hurried to open the door. There she was looking as fresh as a summer flower. Her long brunette hair was pulled back in a soft braid and some errant strands hung near her temples. Hyde wished he could just tuck that behind her ear. She looked so beautiful.

"Hello Steven Hyde. Donna said you wanted to talk to me."

Hyde's mouth went dry and instead, he gestured towards the makeshift table. Jackie smiled and took the seat closet to the door. He sat down across from her and all his rehearsal topics were just tossed out of the window. She looked around the garage and sighed and finally her blue green eyes settled on his face. "So….how is the music business?"

He laughed. "It's good. I'm making changes at the store…updating the inventory."

Jackie replied, "Good. That's good."

"Jackie….how are you? I mean really?"

It was just so odd to be looking at this stranger who had known her _intimately_ and yet she was having an inane conversation. "I'm good. I have my partnership in the diner that I'm learning about…my dogs are great….Eric's great." She smiled as she said Eric's name and that just made Hyde's stomach clench.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly. Jackie smiled, "Sure, I'm an open book."

"While I realize you don't have all your memories back, what has everyone else told you about me?"

She reached across the small table and squeezed his fingers. "They told me that we had a great love hate relationship and that you had been married."

"Damn." He muttered softly. "I as hoping no one would have brought that up."

"It's okay Steven Hyde. That's in the past. What we have now is the future."

"You see….that's the problem. I don't want a future if you're not in it." Hyde confessed.

"Oh my," Jackie exclaimed. "That's going to be a problem."

-o-

Eric walked into the kitchen to grab some chips and asked his mom if she had seen Jackie. "Well, she was in the backyard talking to Donna."

Donna saw Eric waving at her and she whispered, "Crap." She waved back, "Hey Eric….thanks for checking on my dad. He's worried about the party."

Eric frowned. "He didn't seem worried. Say, have you seen Jackie?"

Donna caved. "Eric sit down, I have to talk to you." Eric sat in the chair opposite his ex-girlfriend."

"You sound so serious. What's up?"

"Well, in hindsight, it was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done, but Hyde wanted a few minutes alone with Jackie. I kind of helped arrange it."

"Oh Donna…no."

The disappointment in the tone of his voice made Donna feel worse than anything she had ever done in her life. "I'm sorry Eric….Jackie had just asked me to be her maid of honor and…."

"Where is he?" Eric asked determinedly.

"I'll show you." She had to make sure Hyde didn't ruin Eric's happiness. "Follow me."

T7S


	39. Chapter 39  Garage Confessions

**Author Notes: **_….things kind of get emotional and it doesn't end so well for Steven….or Eric._

T7S

**Chapter 39 –** Garage Confessions

T7S

"_You see….that's the problem. I don't want a future if you're not in it." Hyde confessed._

"_Oh my," Jackie exclaimed. "That's going to be a problem."_

T7S

Hyde took off his glasses. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that problem. I know Forman's all into to you and everything, but Jackie….you need to remember what we had."

She twisted a tendril of hair, "But I don't. Is there something that only you and I would know – not the others?"

Hyde sighed, "You were the only one who could guilt me into doing what I needed to do and didn't want to. Like meeting my dad."

Jackie frowned as the name "Bud" popped into her head. "Your father? Bud?"

Steven's eyes widened. "You remembered?" Jackie smiled. "It just popped in my head. Bud. Just like a beer."

Hyde smiled. "I actually meant that you helped me meet my birth father. W.B. William Barnett. I have a half sister."

"Angie!" Jackie said excitedly. "Keep talking."

"Maybe you remember my mom? She used to work in the school cafeteria."

"Gross Edna!" Jackie stood up, "I'm remembering!" Steve smiled and folded his arms over his chest, "Do you remember the night I took you from your parent's home and you slept with me at the Forman's?"

It felt like a sharp knife pierced her forehead just above the faded scar. Jackie closed her eyes and the memory of lying on the cot in the basement came rushing back. She was wearing plaid pajamas and the Forman's along with a sheet wrapped Eric discovered them in the basement. "They thought I was a burglar."

"Red was pissed and called Eric _Mr. Nude_."

Jackie giggled and then became somber, "My mom was gone. She had left me again. I remember my mom!" she gasped. "You didn't want me to be alone and I was such a hard head. I thought I could live by myself."

Hyde nodded his head. "The Forman's hooked you up with Donna…."

"I remember that." She whispered. "I'm starting to remember more. " She looked at him, her colorful eyes leveled at his cool blue orbs. "Tell me about The Nurse."

Hyde swallowed hard. Shit! He wasn't expecting her to remember that! She was still looking at him and he tried to look away. "That was a misunderstanding."

Jackie could recall memories of apologies and the tears and pain of her heart breaking over and over again. "Samantha." She whispered painfully. "You married a stripper named Samantha."

T7S

Donna stopped Eric at the garage door. "Maybe we shouldn't just bust in there Eric. This might be good. If she remembers…."

Eric looked cross. "…she might remember she still loves him." Donna held up her hand as they both heard Jackie exclaim, ""Gross Edna!" and "I'm remembering!"

Eric had a sick feeling in his stomach. Even when he left for Africa, Jackie was still in love with Hyde. When the stripper left, Jackie was still in love with Hyde. _**Was**_ Jackie still in love with Hyde? He almost couldn't bear knowing. Or not knowing.

Donna put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Eric, if she loves you like I think she does….trust her. Let her do this."

The voices behind the door got lower and more serious. Eric looked at Donna. "I thought that you and I had a great love once."

Donna blushed slightly. "We did Eric….but that love was a teenager's love. It was full of passion and possession and burned itself out. Look at you now! You have a great job, you've finally matured…well except for that voodoo doll crap."

Eric rolled his eyes. "That doll was a good thing." He argued. Donna waved her hand impatiently, "Whatever. Listen. We'll just wait here and if we hear something alarming, we open the door. Just give her a chance to get those missing memories so you guys can move on."

Eric looked at the weathered door and knew that Hyde was up to no good if he arranged to be alone with Jackie. Still, Donna made sense. Hell, Donna always made sense. "Okay, five minutes. If I hear something I don't like….then I'm opening the door."

Donna nodded. "That sounds reasonable. While we're waiting, why don't you go get us something to drink?"

Eric didn't really want to go but Donna was going to stand guard so…."I'll be right back."

-o-

The way she said it was scathing. "You married a stripper." There was no denying it and at the time he had almost felt proud. Jackie had ran off with Kelso after giving him an ultimatum…which had been another big misunderstanding but still, he did go to Vegas and married Sam.

Jackie's big eyes filled with tears as she remembered coming back from Chicago and telling Steven she turned down the job if there was any possibility and then….Samantha. Steven had callously married another woman and left Jackie behind. It hadn't been the first or the last time.

Hyde reached for one of her trembling hands. "Jackie." He said hoarsely, "I've hurt you. I know this and I've lived it and you'll never know how sorry I am….how much I need you to forgive me."

Jackie pulled her hand away as sad memories washed over her. She stood up and walked to the window that overlooked the Forman's back yard. "You never trusted me Steven and while some of that may be my fault, I couldn't make you love me." She turned around, her back against the work table. "God knows I tried. I'm with Eric now. He makes me happy. I feel like my life is almost complete."

Steven gripped her shoulders, "Jackie….Forman's all wrong for you." She looked up at him, "How can you say that? He's sweet and loving and caring."

Steven stepped forward closing the gap between them, he could hear her slight gasp as he swept in for a kiss. His heart was pounding and she tasted exactly like he remembered. Her small hands pressed against his chest. He whispered against her lips, "Did he ever make you feel like this?"

Jackie couldn't help it, she kissed him again. The feel of his ribs under her hand and his ivory soap clean scent reminded her of good times – better times – being in love the Zen Master. The kiss was fervent and desperate and her engagement ring was cutting into her palm.

This was all wrong. It seemed so right to be kissing Steven but was that how she felt _now_? Or were they leftover feelings from _then_?

"We can't do this." Jackie whispered frantically. Steven tugged a lock of her brunette hair letting the silky tendril slip through his fingers, "Do what?" he asked huskily. He finally had Jackie in his arms and the world finally felt like it was balanced.

She pressed her cheek against his thudding heart. "I can't hurt Eric."

"I know." He said stroking her hair. "You would never intentionally hurt Eric."

She sighed, "No Steven, you don't understand. I just found out I was pregnant. Eric doesn't know."

Steven froze. "What? What did you say?" Jackie pulled herself out of his embrace. "I'm having Eric's baby."

Steven smiled, "I love you. Hell, I'll raise it as my own….if that what you want."

Jackie pushed away from the embrace. "How can you say that? A family was the last thing you ever wanted! I don't think you love me, I think you just want me!" Jackie couldn't believe that Steven wasn't even thinking of Eric's feelings in this!

She strode to the door. "I'm going home. Don't follow me, don't call me." She looked at Steven's bewildered expression. She continued, "I will see you tomorrow. I have to go home."

She opened the door to see Donna and Eric standing awkwardly on the other side. "Eric, I think you should stay here tonight. I need to be alone. I have some things to think about."

-o-

Donna and Brooke watched as Eric chased after the Nova as it sped out of the driveway...shouting Jackie's name. The redhead looked at Hyde. "You idiot. Did she tell you that I'm going to be her maid of honor?"

Hyde blinked. "What?"

Brooke gasped, "Really?"

Donna threw an empty can at Hyde's head. "You had to go and ruin it dumbass." Brooke nudged Steven with her shoulder, "Yeah, and Eric still doesn't know he's going to be a dad!"

Donna looked shocked, "Wow. I didn't know….when did you find out?"

Brooke glared at Hyde, "I went with her to the clinic a few days ago. She's finally getting her wedding and her family and Steven Hyde here has to screw it up."

Eric finally walked back to the party, his head hanging low. He still didn't understand why Jackie abandoned him. Donna hissed at Hyde, "Say nothing or I will twist you like a pretzel."

Brooke put an arm around Eric's shoulder moving him away from the party. "I'll keep an eye on her sweetie. I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

Eric looked back at Hyde. "What did you say to her in the garage?"

Steven held up his hands in surrender. "She started remembering and it all turned to crap."

T7S


	40. Chapter 40 They All Had a Plan

**Author Note: **_….continuing from the party…..but at other homes..._

T7S

**Chapter 40 –** They All Had a Plan

T7S

Jackie couldn't believe she let Steven kiss her like that! Even worse, she had returned the kiss and still wanted more. She missed feeling his warmth and the security and not that Eric was a schlump in that department….it was _different _with Steven just as it was _different _with Michael. If only Steven hadn't uttered, "…_I love you. Hell, I'll raise it as my own….if that's what you want."_ He called her baby an "it". He would raise his adopted brothers "it" if that was what she wanted? That didn't sit right with Jackie. Sure she wanted to be _wanted _by Steven but not on those terms.

She had to make a couple of decisions. She had to choose. Forced with that decision as a teenager, Jackie realized she didn't have priorities and it was easier and albeit selfish to choose herself…but that's what she did. Now she was a business woman and had dependent puppies and a baby on the way. She needed to make wise choices.

_She_ had a plan.

-o-

Eric rested his chin in his hands as he sat at the picnic table. His gaze was on the lawn chair with Jackie had been chatting with Donna earlier. Before all this mess. What the fuck happened? Hyde went back to the basement shortly after Jackie left and didn't say a word. Donna and Brooke were walking around like they were on eggshells. Donna had brought him two beers which he didn't drink and Brooke set a plate of hamburgers in front of him.

Jackie said she would be his wife.

_They_ had a plan.

-o-

Steven lit the end of the half-smoked joint and inhaled deeply holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could. He waited until he could feel the pot warming his spine before coughing it out. What a shit day this turned out to be! Jackie was starting to remember their history together and then all the wrong memories poured out like a geyser!

He kissed her. He loved having her in his arms and she kissed him back only to drop the biggest anvil on his head. "…_No Steven, you don't understand. I just found out I was pregnant. Eric doesn't know." _She had her baby already; it would just be a little something extra that they could deal with together. Didn't she see how easy it would be? He'd take good care of Forman's baby and – and shit. If Red and Mrs. Forman found out that he was trying to be a father to their grandchild…..Damn, why didn't anything ever go in Steven Hyde's favor? There had to be a middle ground somewhere that no one got hurt.

_He_ had a plan.

T7S

Kelso looked irritated and was jumping from one foot to the other. Kitty looked at him strangely, "Michael, what is wrong with you?" He grinned, "I got a frog in one pocket and an egg in the other."

Eric came into the kitchen from the living room as Hyde came up from the basement to hear Michael's explanation. Red lifted a brow, "Can I ask what dumbass thing you hope accomplish by carrying around an egg and frog in your pockets? What are you? Four years old? Jeez….."

Kelso grinned, "It's for Betsy. She's never seen a reptile and since they come from eggs…."

"Oh honey, they don't come from chicken eggs…" Kitty started to explain. Red raised a hand, "Kitty….don't ask. Kelso, your friends are here so do your business and get the hell out."

Eric looked at Hyde who looked back at him. The tension in the kitchen rose to an alarming rate of 100 degrees testosterone. Kelso held out two lavender envelopes with the boys names scripted on the front.

"These are from Jackie. She said don't try to call her…" Kelso giggled and pointed to his pocket. "Frog." He explained, then turned serious, "She also said that if you really love her and understand her then you know where she'll be tomorrow at 4:00. Don't ask me nothing because I'm the guy with an EGG in my pocket that doesn't have a FROG baby!"

Kelso did an about face and ran out the door, catching his shoulder against the jam. "Damn that hurts every time I do that!"

Hyde smirked and turned his attention to the envelope in his hand. His name was written in Jackie's familiar cursive. He heard a huff and looked up as Red growled, "Will some jackass tell me why my son is back home and in his room while the basement smells like a pair of dirty wet feet?"

Kitty looked concerned. Both her boys had envelopes and they both looked like death warmed over. "Oh... don't tell me this is about a girl." At least they had the decency to look embarrassed. Kitty continued, "This isn't anything like the Donna fiasco years ago is it?"

Eric shook his head. "No. I asked Jackie to marry me and she said yes."

Kitty frowned, "Well why are we just hearing about this now?" Her son looked up, "Because it was supposed to a surprise at the party."

Red groaned. "Well color me surprised. Steven, what do you have to say?"

Hyde could never pull one over on his adopted father and figured it was just better to lay all his cards on the table. "Jackie told me she's pregnant and I agreed to raise the baby as my own."

Kitty gasped and staggered. "I – I'm going to be a grandma? Eric? You knew?"

Eric could feel the blood rushing out of his head. Tabitha's funeral words came rushing back. _"…__….Eric, watch over your new family now and take care of the old one. The devil isn't ready for Rusty Red Forman." _Tabitha already knew! The witch had predicted this!

"No mom, I didn't know. I guess she was going to tell me later." He said quietly. Hyde could actually feel Eric's hurt at the moment. He didn't know that Eric hadn't found out he was going to be a dad. God this was so fucked up!

"Yeah, well, I'm going to the basement. You guys can talk about the baby and crap like that." Hyde just needed to be out of the kitchen – there were too many emotions going on in there and he needed to see what Jackie wrote in her letter. Eric looked up as Hyde passed but there was no warmth in his eyes. Only hurt and Steven Hyde had did that to his brother.

Damn!

T7S

Red was somber. In one moment he found out he was going to have a daughter-in-law and a grandchild and the girl in question was nowhere to be found. "Eric sit." Red pushed out a chair with his foot and Eric fell into the seat.

"Listen to me son." Red sighed. "You are in shock. Hell, your mother and I are in shock – we're going to be grandparents. I don't know what the hell Steven is doing thinking he's going to be raising your kid but I'll have both my feet in his ass before that happens."

"Eric, honey, just when did you propose to Jackie?" Kitty asked. Eric smiled to himself as he remembered just how beautiful she looked sitting on the sofa. He replied, "On Saturday, after Kelso's barbecue."

"…and Steven was there?" Kitty asked softly. Eric nodded, "Jackie didn't really remember him then. Now...all of a sudden she got most of her memories back. What did he do to her?"

Kitty covered Eric's hand with her own. "Sweetie, Tutors don't make that much in wages. How did you buy a ring without help?"

Eric looked at his mom. "Tabitha left it for me. That's what was in the envelope and last week…well…..it just felt right."

Red coughed, "You didn't ask just because she was … knocked up."

"Dad!"

"Red!" Kitty scolded. "You just heard that Eric didn't know. Don't treat our future grandchild like she or he is a mistake!" She looked at Eric, "You used protection didn't you?"

Eric turned red. "Well of course…I guess it didn't work…that one time." Kitty stood up and hugged her son. "Thank god! We needed a baby in this house!" Kitty looked around the kitchen with a big happy mother smile on her face. Life was getting interesting agiain! She kissed the top of Eric's head and said, "C'mon Red, there's some furniture I want you to move in the bedroom."

Red winked at his son and followed his wife who dashed out the kitchen door. Eric wondered if his parents knew that he and Laurie always knew "moving the furniture" was the code for having parental sex. Ugh.

The letter still sat on the kitchen table looking at him. What was so horrible that Jackie couldn't talk to him about. What was so bad that she had to say it in a letter?

Damn!

T7S


	41. Chapter 41  Dear Steven and Eric

**Author Note: **_….she wants them both….what's a girl to do?_

TS7

**Chapter 41 –** Dear Steven and Eric

T7S

Steve took another hit from the butt of his joint and followed it with a long swallow of Budweiser. He plopped his boots on the makeshift coffee table and looked at the envelope sitting on his thighs. His name mocked him.

_**Steven**_

What could Jackie possibly say in a letter that she couldn't say to his face? They had such chemistry in the garage! She kissed him and he knew that kiss. He LOVED that kiss. If he had said _come with me_….the Jackie Burkhart he knew would have jumped in the front seat of his El Camino and said _hurry up Steven!_ But the problem was this wasn't the old predictable Jackie. This was a new exciting, unpredictable and vibrant woman and he wanted to embrace her enthusiasm and understand how she came to be the woman he always wanted.

_Dearest Steven_

_I'm crying as I write this because a big part of me still loves you. Seeing you today, in the garage…. All of the emotions I'm feeling came rushing back and I can't stop remembering what we had. _

_I'm so torn. I love Eric and I want to be his wife – God, I'm having his baby but right now, I can't get you out of my mind! __Oh Steven. Where were you years ago?_

_I'm not that same young girl any more. You know the one that got a thrill when you shaved your beard or took off your glasses. You know I wanted more from you. I wanted a real relationship and look at you – you're not still ready to grow up. You probably still watch Saturday reruns and debate Ginger and Mary Ann in your circle time….The Forman basement was a safe environment to grow up in but it's not meant for forever._

_Eric and I can be forever – we make plans together and he gets me. He knows what I want even when I didn't know I wanted it and I did!_

_Steven. I think in your heart you love the old me. The gullible Jackie. The controllable teenager you could just lock in a dressing room. This woman I am now? I have responsibilities and a new direction in life. You say that you want to raise my child? How can you when you refer to my baby as an "it"? The most I could hope for would be that you would be a great uncle. _

_I don't know. Why do I still have so many feelings for you when you've done despicable things to me and broke my heart over and over? I trusted you and yet you never trusted me. The "thing" with Michael and Chicago? Really, Steven…you know I've never slept with him since you. Michael was my first boyfriend. You were the real deal….or so I thought._

_You want a second chance Steven? If you love me, really love me and know me like you think you do – then you know where I'll be Monday at 4:00. _

_Please don't try to beat this out of Michael, even he doesn't know. I just think that if you want a life with me and my baby and you love me like you say….then you know what to do._

_Steven, whatever happens, I will always love you. You helped make me the person I am today and I'm not sorry I had the accident. It helped me grow up and see my friends in a new light. I just remembered you the last because you had meant the most._

_I love you Steven. I always will. Maybe I'll see you on Monday._

_Forever, _

_Jackie_

Steven let the letter flutter to the floor as he pulled the remaining beer from the warm bottle. There she was, true to her character, giving him an ultimatum again. But really, he did love her and didn't want to lose her this time. Could he really raise a Forman baby on a record store owner's wages? God, he'd have to move into a house – probably the one next down to Kelso which had its good and bad points...but he loved her. He could do this. He would do this for Jackie.

T7S

Eric sat on the top step of the second story landing. The worn carpet felt familiar under his butt as he leaned against the corner of the wall. He felt lonelier than he had ever remembered. This was emotionally on par with breaking up with Donna oh so long ago. The heart didn't know the difference then but this time she kept his ring and they actually lived together and shared dogs…..

His throat felt tight and his eyes blurred as he read his name on the envelope.

_**Eric**_

With shaking hands Eric carefully tore the side of the envelope and slid out the tri-folded paper. It smelled like his home. It smelled like their pillows. It smelled like…Jackie and he touched the paper sleeve to his face.

_My Darling Eric_

_I know I hurt you today and I'm truly sorry. I didn't know that getting all of my memories back would open old wounds and yet be so wonderful all at the same time. I was overwhelmed and my heart is torn over what to do._

_Eric, you are so amazing and I am such a lucky woman to have been loved by you and here I am on the brink of losing you and I feel awful. _

_I remembered Steven today. Steven and all the years of being with him and without him._

_I don't know what to do._

_I know I can't hold on to my past when my future is smiling at me with your green eyes. I'm having your baby. Surprise! I didn't have a chance to tell you. I was going to share this with you after we told your parents about the engagement but then all these memories came flooding back and I need to figure out if they were real feelings or just leftover emotions._

_Eric, I don't want to be the reason that you and Steven aren't friends anymore. I've been through that with Michael ages ago – I'd rather live alone than be the cause of you losing your lifelong friendship._

_Steven thinks he wants the whole package – me, a baby – all of it and I know in my heart he's not ready but it's something I've longed for – for many years and part of me wonders if he would be a good husband and father. The other part of me knows that the idea of responsibility scares him to death and I'm sure he would run out on me like he always does. This is a choice I have to make._

_Do I choose you - a good solid man with a loving heart? Or my greatest dream come true with Steven?_

_Eric, whatever happens, I will always love you – you found me and made me whole. Without you I would still be Belle Morgan, the little waitress hiding from strangers with no clue where I came from. You gave me back my life and for that I will be eternally grateful._

_In my heart, I hope that you know where to find me on Monday. If you don't, you will still be in my life and the baby's.. I would never keep your child from you._

_Come find me Eric. _

_I love you_

_Jackie_

Eric folded the paper back onto its folds and slid it back in the envelope. He wiped a warm tear from his cheek. He wasn't ashamed of crying. He truly loved Jackie and wanted a future with her dammit. "…_In my heart, I hope that you know where to find me_ …" Eric had a pretty good idea of two places where she could be and he understood her reasoning for the mystery.

Jackie was scared. Eric's biggest fear of her possible love of Hyde was staring her in the face and she didn't know what to do. She was looking for an out. He was sure of it. There was no way in hell that Steven Hyde was going to be a step-daddy to his child. Maybe Uncle Hyde or Mr. Friend in the Basement but not dad.

Eric tensed and squared his shoulders. He would find Jackie and take her home and they would plan their wedding just like this whole mess never happened. A wise witch told him this was his future and he was going to make sure it happened.

_Tabitha…..help me._

T7S


	42. Chapter 42 Commencing Countdown

**Author Notes: ….it's grueling but what are the guys going to do?**

**T7S**

**Chapter 42 –** Commencing Countdown

T7S

**Six Hours to 4:00 PM**

"Aiiyyyy! Don't manhandle me you bully!" Fez complained loudly. Hyde just held firm to Fez's upper arm and dragged him away from the rinse sink and back into the salon laundry room.

"I want you to tell me how to find that Shamrock guy from the funeral." Hyde demanded.

Fez furrowed his brow. "Shamrock? Like the Lucky Charms Leprechaun?" Hyde blew out an irritated breath. "The dude that read the old bat's letter. Remember him?"

"Oh! Shaman Sanji. You want to visit the sweat lodge? He has a great peace pipe. Me and Eric woke up in the middle of the afternoon. He has better stuff than you."

Hyde gritted his teeth. "Just tell me how to find the guy. He offered to help me and I need his….special services." Fez rubbed his arm and grinned widely, "its okay Hyde. Just say _Fez, I believe in Ju-ju_."

Hyde struggled with the desire to hang his foreign friend from that coat hook on the back of the door. "Fez. I believe….in Ju-ju okay? Just tell me how to get hold of the guy!"

Fez laughed at a private joke and opened his personal locker and pulled out one of Sanji flyers. Hyde sighed and took the yellow leafed paper from Fez's brown fingers. Behind his shades, his cool blue eyes scanned the paper and stopped at a particular spot:

_Most importantly…I can improve the relationships you have with others. _

_Lastly, I will give meaning to what is happening to you – I will explain it or clarify it in a meaningful way so you will understand that what you do not understand._

_Come see Sanji. Let me help your soul._

Hyde folded the paper and put it in his back pocket. "Fez, this little conversation between us never happened you hear me?"

"I hear ya brother – it'll be our little _secret_." Fez replied with a wink that made Hyde feel very self-conscious. He muttered _whatever_ and left Fez to fold warm towels from the dryer.

-o-

Eric woke up with the telephone still lying on his chest. He went to bed hoping and praying Jackie changed her mind and would call him. He didn't want to risk not getting the call so he slept with the phone.

She didn't call.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and his mom poked her face through. "Are you okay honey?" Eric scooted into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "No mom. How did it come to this?"

Kitty sat on the edge of the bed and gave her son a hug. "Oh sweetie, I don't have the answer but remember, you are going to be a father and I'm going to finally have a grandbaby. Lord knows it was going to take too long for your sister to give me one. But Eric! A little baby you! I'm so excited."

Eric smiled as he envisioned a tiny infant with green eyes and Jackie's smile. God, this hurt so bad! What was it she remembered that changed her mind about everything?

_Come find me Eric. _

_I love you_

_Jackie_

Kitty squeezed Eric's hand. "You need to get up and shower honey; you smell like you slept in your clothes….you DID sleep in your clothes!" Kitty stood up, "I'm making breakfast so come downstairs and get something to eat. Steven already left…if you were worried about that."

Eric nodded. "I have some thinking to do and you're right mom, I'm going to be a great dad so I need to buck up and find my fiancee and baby-to- be."

"That's my boy. You go get her and go home. By that I mean your home. Not this one."

Eric laughed, "I know. Dad's a bit irritated."

Kitty's curls bounced as she walked towards the bedroom door laughing, "Aahahahahaha….honey, you don't know the half of it!"

T7S

The olive skinned woman wearing a colorful bandanna stepped forward towards the counter. "You have a muddy aura. Your karma offends me. Go sit in the purification chairs while I seek Dr. Sanji" Hyde looked back at the woman, "Your attitude offends me."

She smiled, "You have a warrior's spirit but you offend like a pig stinks." She gestured towards the reception area. "Sit or I will cast you out."

Hyde wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that but she reminded him of his sister Angie and that girl believed in this mumbo jumbo so….he found a chair and made himself comfortable.

Minutes later the woman came out from behind a beaded curtain. Dr. Sanji says it will be one hundred dollars. Put your money in the cleansing jar. She pointed to the same blue liquid filled container that Eric had stuffed his money into. Hyde pulled out his wallet and slipped five twenty dollar bills into the handmade slot and watched as they glided through the viscous liquid.

She disappeared through a doorway and he heard gentle chimes and then some low conversation. This out of the way Den of Zen was sort of calming and decorated in a way Hyde could incorporate into his record store. He liked the layout of the reception area even if the chair sucked….it was a relaxing environment.

-o-

Red folded his paper and set it on the kitchen table. "Morning son, I'm going down to Paddock Lake to look at the property. You want to go with me?"

Eric's head shot up. Was this Tabitha guiding him? His dad never wanted to go anywhere. Tabby's old home was definitely someplace that Jackie would go to. Was this a sign after all? "Sure dad, but I have an appointment later so how about I just follow you?"

Red shrugged, "Sure. I'm just going to check out that Ford truck the old woman left me and see how the lake is doing – I plan on a fishing trip pretty soon. I want to leave at noon so get dressed and do whatever it is you have to do."

Kitty smiled. "I'd go but you know how I hate mosquitoes!" She was secretly glad that Eric and his father were doing something together. If nothing else, they could talk about the new Forman-in-the-works. A grandchild! This was the perfect opportunity to go up in the attic and look for baby clothes!

-o-

Shaman Sanji looked exactly like the attorney he was in real life and Hyde felt disappointed. Sanji's brilliant white smile filled the room. "Are you like your friend? Do you need me to wear the ceremonial mask?"

Hyde stood up and crossed the room. "No. I was just a little surprised." Sanji didn't accept Hyde's outstretched hand. "Your aura is gray and muddy so forgive me for not touching you. You are unclean. Follow me to my office."

Hyde didn't _feel_ unclean but didn't particularly care for the way this Shazaam dude and his girlfriend treated him like he was a leper. Still, he followed Sanji into a dark office that smelled like vanilla and some really good incense. The shaman indicated he should sit on one of the many floor pillows. Sanji sat cross-legged on a colorfully braided cushion.

Hyde removed his glasses while Sanji pulled his skeleton and animal toothed vest over his white dress shirt. "I'd like you to sit in silence while I collect myself." Hyde looked around the office while the guy seemed to go into some kind of trance. He rocked side to side and Steven knew there was a Led Zep song that had that same rhythm. He was shocked with Sanji opened his eyes and said, "You feel like you have been abandoned."

Hyde wondered if Fez called this guy ahead of time and coached him but Sanji continued. "You were blessed with an alternative family but you still feel like you never measured up. You were loved and cared for but that was not enough….something was lacking. Someone always had what you wanted whether that was really what you wanted or not…..you had to have it."

Steven Hyde could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was no way this guy could have known that. Sanji continued. "You pretend to be calm and tranquil but underneath you have distrust for authority and most people in general. This is why your aura is dark."

Sanji rang a little bell, "Clarice! My crystals please." He shouted. A few minutes later the receptionist entered the office with a red velvet pouch. "As you wish doctor." She winked at Hyde before backing out of the door. Sanji unknotted the pouch and poured the rocks onto the carpet.

"Mr. Steven Hyde. I need you to uncross your legs and rest your hands on your knees with your palms facing up. Your aura is like an electromagnetic field that absorbs energy from your surroundings. If you live with negativity you absorb it. If you live with mistrust you absorb it.'

"I see where you're going with this." Steven said wryly. Sanji nodded, "When your aura becomes muddy gray….like what I am seeing, you become emotionally, mentally and physically unbalanced. You have days when you wonder why you should even get out of bed."

Hyde raised a brow – he had felt like that a lot since Sam left. Sanji continued, "Have you ever wondered why you felt this way?"

Hyde shrugged, "I guess I thought it was some really bad weed." Sanji smiled, "Well then, this could be a definite game changer."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Hyde laid the peace pipe on the floor next to the sparkling quartz crystals. He never felt this stoned and in full control of his thoughts before – it was amazing. The teeth on the shaman's vest were pointier and the fish skeletons were glimmering. The fat yellow candles smelled like vanilla ice cream. Yeah, this was the best high he ever felt. Sanji picked up a blue crystal and set it in Steven's left hand. "This is for your fourth chakra which is located in your heart. The fourth chakra is the higher consciousness and love."

Sanji picked up amethyst quartz and put it in the younger mans right hand. "This is for your third chakra located in your solar plexus – it's your sense of identity. Mr. Steven, I want you to visualize a cord connecting your chakras to the floor."

Steven didn't know if it was Sanji's special peace pipe or an actual thing but he felt like a wire was holding him down on the pillow. He could see a hazy blue light shimmering and blinking around the shaman. "Dude…you're glowing."

Sanji laughed. "And you are high my friend but yes, you are seeing _my_ aura." He picked up a Herkimer Diamond, the facets of the stone sparkling in the candlelight, and created the illusion of a circle around Hyde's seated body. "This is a _balancer _of energy flows." Sanji set the diamond on the floor next to Hyde's left leg and picked up two speckled stones. "These are called Lapis Lazuli and they will purify and cleanse your aura."

Sanji stood up and held the rocks over each of Hyde's shoulders and Steven could feel a gentle upwards pull even though no one was touching him. _Damn this is the best stuff I ever smoked_! The Lapis Lazuli was followed by a circle made of stones Sanji called Rainbow Obsidian. "This will ease your pain and tension and release all that blocks your energy. You will feel like you have no cares."

Hyde looked at the brilliant colors of all the rocks and crystals and really did feel great. He felt healthier and his brain was much clearer. He could hear the shaman chanting and Steven's eyes felt heavy and he just felt the tension easing away from his body. It was wonderful.

The next thing he knew Clarice was standing in front of him with a blue flannel pouch. "You do not offend me any longer." She smiled. "This is for you." Bewildered, Hyde wondered where the shaman disappeared too. All of the candles were gone and the pillows had been put away – he was in a lawyer's office and it was noon already!

Clarice knelt down on one knee and put a leather strap over Steven's head. "In this pouch are Kunzite stones. They will calm your nerves, relieve you of stress and you will be blessed with good fortune. Sometimes Kunzite signifies a new life or new way of life – the interpretation is entirely up to you."

Hyde put his hand against the pouch and felt a gentle yet faint vibration. Clarice smiled. "The stones emit a tranquility that only you can feel. Beware though; the Kunzite will open your heart to all forms of love."

"What color is my aura now?" He asked quizzically. Clarice touched his cheek and smiled into his blue eyes. "Aqua…like a calm sea. How do you feel?"

He smiled back. "Great. Now how much extra is it for some of that peace pipe?"

-o-

**1:30 PM**

The buildings had been bulldozed and the fence taken down. All that remained of Tabitha's zoo was the old metal sign lying at the side of the road. There were no tire tracks – Jackie had not been here. The old truck was a thing of beauty in Red Forman's eyes. Eric saw it as a rusted bucket of bolts and walked to the old pile of rocks he still had a faint scar for.

_She loves you but this is not the place to find her Fraidy. Go where she feels the safest._ Eric got a chill and looked at his dad who couldn't have said anything to him! That had to be the witch!

Eric quickly strode over to the Ford truck. Red turned around, "Did you know this has all the original parts? This is a gem!"

"Dad. Jackie's not here but I think I know where to find her. Are you going to be okay alone?"

Red stuck his head back under the hood, "Go do what you have to. I'm enjoying myself." He turned his head sideways and added, "Good luck son." Eric drew a line in the dirt with the top of his sneaker. "Thanks dad. I think I need all the luck I can get."

T7S

**A/N**: _Yes, I did leave on a cliffhanger because the chapter would be too huge to post all at one time. Excuse my dust as I go back to my keyboard and finish editing._


	43. Chapter 43  Keep Me Hanging On

**Author Note: **_…the clock is ticking…_

**T7S**

**Chapter 43 –** Keep Me Hanging On

T7S

Hyde pulled his El Camino into the parking lot of the mall. He was an hour early, but knowing Jackie and how she loved a good shoe sale, he knew he couldn't miss. When her letter said _come find me_, this was the spot that popped foremost in his mind. A day at the shopping mall was so typically Jackie that he had it in the bag. What was the name of that store? He felt the small vibration from the stones in the pouch that rested under his tee shirt. It was like a little reassurance. He looked up at the parking lot post to find he was in row 13. Now wasn't that a kick in the head? Still, he strode between the cars and entered the mall.

-o-

Eric stopped at the ravine where Jackie's car went over oh so many months ago. If she was going to be anywhere it would be here. Right here where her life ended and began anew. He remembered watching the tow truck on television pulled the battered Lincoln over the edge and then coming down with his parents when they tried to drag the river.

Eric parked and walked over to sit near the edge. The river was flowing and the trees were covered in blossoms – it was actually very pretty and to imagine this spot covered in snow seemed like ages ago. He leaned against the steel metal railing and pulled Jackie's letter from his pocket.

_I will always love you – you found me and made me whole. Without you I would still be Belle Morgan, the little waitress hiding from strangers with no clue where I came from. You gave me back my life and for that I will be eternally grateful._

How odd was it that he fell in love with a blond-headed-eyeglass-wearing nerd girl who turned out to be his previous nemesis and yet she was the only woman he knew that could complete his future?

This was where she would be at four o'clock. Back here where it all began. He would wait for her for as long as it took.

-o-

**4:30 PM**

Jackie sighed. She waited and waited and neither Eric nor Steven showed up. Where did they think she would be? She was right here and she felt safe. Surely that meant something.

Didn't it?

**Point Place Mall**

Steven wandered through the Animals R Us store and looked at the yapping dogs. He glanced at the clock on the wall, dismayed to find it was 4:15! Shit! He whirled around and a wall of caged kittens crashed to the floor. Shit Shit Shit! The black cats ran wild throughout the store and the manager quickly ran to lock the door. "Help me!" He shouted.

Hyde didn't particularly care for kittens or cats and he was chasing _black cats_ at the most crucial time of his life? It seemed like hours but was probably just minutes and a few painful scratches later, all the felines were rounded up and put back in their proper cages.

Hyde ran out of the store, down the up escalator and crashed his shoulder into some construction just outside the mall door. That was when he realized he ran under a ladder. Unlucky number 13, black cats and a ladder – that had to be a coincidence.

He quickly found his car, started the engine and Stevie Wonder was singing on his favorite station. "…..very superstitious…..writing on the wall…."

He turned off the radio.

**PADDOCK LAKE RAVINE**

Eric reread the letter looking for a clue. The only other place he could think of was the cemetery. The birds that flew away with Tabitha's ashes were a comfort. Jackie felt safe with all her friends there didn't she?

Eric glanced at his watch and blanched. It was 4:20 and he was supposed to find her 1200 seconds ago! Rising to his feet, he brushed the dirt from the back of his jeans and ran to his car. He was just going to go home and see if she was there.

That was the most logical place to be right? She loved her dogs.

Didn't she?

**4:45 PM**

Eric pulled into the parking lot of Sam's Diner and rested his head against the steering wheel. The Nova wasn't at the house and the dogs were barking like crazy. Kelso waved and Brooke shouted, "Go find her!" Right now he was out of energy and dying of thirst – maybe Diane would cut him some slack and be nice to him this time!

The booth was comfortable and the table sparkling clean like always. This was his favorite place to sit as he could see the school and it was apart from the rest of room. He sat where he didn't have to see the door and just browsed the menu.

**5:00 PM**

Hyde didn't know why his right blinker wouldn't stop clicking away. He didn't want a ticket so he just kept making right hand turns until he ended up in this café parking lot. He'd been there before and decided to get something to eat before he looked at that blinker.

-o-

Diane bustled into the kitchen with a wry smile on her face. "Belle, honey? There's a guy in my section that wants a club. Would you mind? I'm ready for my break." Jackie looked up from the register receipts. Sadly, she replied, "Sure. I'm waiting for someone so don't be too long."

Diane gave the young girl a hug. "You too sweetie." Jackie picked up the tray of sandwich, fries and a coke and walked through the counters half swinging door and turned towards the back of the restaurant.

Eric smelled fries and looked up. All kinds of déjà vu and emotions floored him. He whispered, "Belle?"

Jackie put the tray on a nearby table, "Turkey Club?" They ran to each other and Eric caught her up in his arms. She was crying and laughing and he was trying to kiss her but that brunette hair kept getting in his mouth. "You found me!" she cried blissfully. "I knew you would. I just knew it!"

Eric slid her down his body and captured her chin in his hands, "I was going to look for you for the rest of my life. I never gave up on you Jackie. I love you so much and this whole thing is just….I can live you still having feelings for Hyde but this…." He touched her belly, "This is my child and I want to be a father and a husband if you'll still have me."

Hot tears ran down her face as she pressed her cheek against his solid chest. "Oh Eric, I'm so sorry I made you do this. I was confused and I knew you were the only one. _My only one._ I do want you to be my husband and our baby's father."

Eric sighed happily and brushed the tear-wet strands of hair from her face. "Let's just be happy and from now on, we'll deal with whatever happens…together…and if it's a memory or an emotion, talk to me okay?"

Jackie entwined her fingers with his, the diamond sparkling, "Okay. I was just so bewildered…I should have trusted you."

An uncomfortable cough interrupted the happy reunion. The couple looked over to see Steven Hyde standing not six feet away and looking really uncomfortable.

"Tag. You're it." He said softly.

When Hyde had walked through the doors, he didn't even notice the Vista Cruiser sitting in the parking lot. What he did notice was the petite brunette carrying a tray of food towards the back of the restaurant. He was about to say something but the Kunzite around his neck started vibrating almost violently and he paused.

He witnessed the happy reunion and knew his chances were over when Eric touched the stomach that held the unborn Forman baby. Clarice's words popped into his head, _"…__ Sometimes Kunzite signifies a new life or new way of life – the interpretation is entirely up to you_…" He was seeing this relationship as a new life – Jackie and Eric really were a couple and there was absolutely nothing Steven Hyde would do to break that up. He owed his brother that much if not more.

He saw the _special_ kiss and almost felt an emotional tug at being privy to such a personal moment between the happy couple. Jackie looked up and gasped, "Steven!"

Eric had an array of conflicting emotions cross his face and Steven knew that his brother would fight to the death if he had to but it wasn't going to go that far.

"I see the better man won."

Eric stood taller. Prouder. "Thanks dude. I'm going to be a dad."

Jackie looked at Steven's blue eyes to see a calmness there that never existed before. This was a Zen of all Zen's. He smiled at her softly. "Jackie….you have a decent guy there. I just want you to know that I will never love anyone like I loved you. You took away my defenses and made me human."

She wiped a tear from her cheek and clung to Eric. "Thank you Steven."

Hyde looked into Eric's green eyes, "I will always be here for her… so take good care of _our_ Jackie."

Eric held out his hand and the vibrating Kunzite seemed to thrust Hyde forward and he ended up in a three-way hug. "Thanks man, you are a good friend." Eric said his voice tight with emotion. Hyde's heart constricted and he uttered, "I better be this kids godfather or something or there will be hell to pay."

Jackie laughed joyfully and kissed Steven's cheek while Eric's hand settled on her hip. "It's a deal. But no missed special events like you did with Betsy."

Steven stepped back from the pair. "I've had to deal with some of Fez's Ju-ju just to get here and right now, I think I have a date with a Shaman's receptionist."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Clarice?"

Hyde smirked. "She smiled at me and said I offended her. Is that a come-on line or what?"

Jackie looked at Eric. "Who's Clarice?" Hyde looked at Eric as they shared this little secret. Eric laughed. "Clarice is one lucky woman or Hyde's going to have his work cut out for him."

Steven pushed his glasses back on his face. "You know me…I can't resist a challenge." He felt the stones return to their light vibrating state and knew in his heart that he did the right thing just now. Eric and Jackie belonged together – they were meant to be a family and Sanji was right. "… _Someone always had what you wanted whether that was really what you wanted or not…..you had to have it…_" Eric had Jackie and Hyde had always wanted to be Eric subconsciously - he wanted to live Eric's life. The one with loving parents that was something Steven had always wanted.

So today it was Steven's turn to start his own life anew. He was in charge of how he felt and who he let into his life. Clarice with those tall long legs and attitude sounded like something he was interested in exploring. Even Diane, the waitress, with her sassy little ways was intriguing.

Life was just starting and he was going to enjoy coming out of the basement.

-o-

**Epilogue:**

Eric James Forman was christened on a beautiful spring day on the shores of Paddock Lake. Pastor Dave was camping in his own tent while Red and Kitty had a camper trailer filled with fishing gear. The flowers were in bloom and the sun was warm.

Bright green eyes smiled up at the infants godfather as Steven handed the child back to his dad. "I swear one of these days I'll make this kid not so pansy assed."

Red laughed, "Thank you Steven." Jackie glared at her ex-boyfriend, "Little Eric is NOT going to be a pansy thankyouverymuch!"

Donna and Bob stepped over to the picnic table with the infant carrier. "Let the godmother have her turn you guys."

Bob smiled, "Grandpa Bob wants to tell little "EJ" some of his new jokes." Red crossed his arms, "They better not be the same ones you told last week at the lodge or my foot is going deep."

Kitty laughed nervously, "Now everyone….I made cake!" Fez's head popped up and he smiled. "I like cake."

Eric put an arm around Jackie's waist as she said. "Loving you and marrying you was the best thing I ever did in my life."

Eric smiled, "Well, finding Generic Jackie and helping her regain her memories helped this guy. Me. You helped me become a better man."

Kelso was nearby lighting a bottle rocket, "Are you guys going to get all mushy again? Jeez! Brooke wants to have another baby again thanks to you!" Jackie smiled, "You better get busy!"

Kelso grinned and then yelped as the match burned the tips of his fingers and the rocket launched itself into the bright blue sky.

Jackie watched the dots of light flash out and knew that there was an old woman up there that gave her a second chance at life. She started revisiting Jack Burkhart in prison, she made Bob an honorary grandfather, the Forman's adored her….all the while she and Eric made the world's most perfect baby boy.

Jackie had made the right decision after all.

Tabitha would have approved.

Belle Morgan would have approved.

Eric approved and wasn't that what was important in the end?

The End.

**A/N**: _Thank you to my Wall of Famers and all those people who took the time to review and critique. I appreciate that you hung with this long chaptered story and kept me on my toes with creating a story I was happy with._

_I would list all of your names but you know who you are. Thank you again. _

_Marla_


End file.
